Kara's (Supergirl's) New Home Home
by robvegetto
Summary: This story takes place right after Gohan's New Home Story. Please read Gohan's New Home Story first.
1. Intro

Hello everyone:

I just want to everyone know I'm big fan of the Gohan's New Home story, but I was disappointed in the ending. So I ask the author if it would be okay if I could write what if spin off, and the author said yes, so thank you Masenko56. This what if story is based on, what if Kara said yes, instead of saying no to Gohan when he asked her to leave with him. So join me and many others on the Adventures of Gohan and Kara in the DBZ universe, and please give me feedback thank you.


	2. Should I stay, or Should I go?

**Should I Stay or Should I Go?**

It was the day Gohan has been waiting forever since he arrived here at the DCU, but at the same time he really didn't wanted to leave this place that has become his home for many reasons. One of the reasons why he didn't wanted to leave was Kara, she didn't give him an answer if she was going with him and Pan. The other reason was he wasn't a 100% sure about Pan, because Kara took to Pan immediately, and saw her as her own daughter, just like him. It would be easier for both him and Kara, and Pan, if he stayed, but he really missed his family and friends at home. Gohan knew whatever Kara decided he was going home today, even it was just saying goodbye to his family and friends.

At Gohan's going away party many members of the Justice League were present. Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Black Canary, Green Arrow, and Red Tornado were there, with his entire team was there as well saying their goodbyes.

Trunks and Goten where playing tag with all the speedsters to see who was the fastest, and both Super Saiyans were getting the best of them. Everybody else in the room where talking about Gohan, and all of their memories he had left with them. Gohan and Kara on the other hand were sitting in the corner in the room discussing their future as Kara was holding Pan.

"I just don't know Gohan, I mean just last week we were both teenagers in high school. Now we are both parents of this beautiful little girl. Now you are asking me to leave everything behind". Said Kara because she is in conflict on what to do, because she would prefer for Gohan would just stay.

"I know Kara, but we will come back soon, I promise", replied Gohan as he trying to convince Kara.

"I know, but why can't you just stay here with us? We can get our own place, and raise her together." Said Kara, who trying to convince him to stay, and really didn't want Pan to leave as well.

Gohan sighed knowing Kara is not making this easy for him, and look Kara deep into her eyes, and replied. "Kara I love you, and Pan, but Pan needs to..."

Kara cut off Gohan before he said anything else she didn't wanted to hear, and said. "Gohan more of a reason for you to stay here then, I really don't want to lose both of you in one day".

Wonder Woman noticed Superman was using his hearing to eavesdrop the young couple's conversation, and asked. "What are those two talking about Clark?"

"Besides discussing where Pan is going to live with. Gohan is trying to convince Kara to go back home with him, and I don't like it, she is going get her heart broken, and she is too young for this." Replied Superman as he didn't take his attention off the couple.

"Please Clark, I know you are over protective of Kara, just look at them they need each other, and they are both in love, and Pan needs both of them. Besides Clark what Alura told us it would be better if Kara and Pan went back with him", replied Wonder Woman knowing Kara's heart would be broken if she stayed.

"Regardless, I just don't like it. The child needs to be trained properly; she can become more powerful than anyone. I even doubt Kryptonite could do anything to her because of her Saiyan genes. Even what she told us was true or not, I think Pan should stay here to be trained here with us, and it would give us insurance over Gohan", said Batman as he walked over to the pair.

Goten heard a part of the trinity's conversation, but the only part he heard was of Batman wanting Pan to stay, and he said to the group with anger. "What are you three talking about, my niece is coming home with me and my big brother you got it", as he started going Super Saiyan.

The whole room just stopped what they were doing looked at Goten and his outburst against the trinity. Trunks went over to his friend to calm him down and said.

"Relax Goten, don't listen to these weaklings, they are just scared that's all. Besides if they try anything we just go Super Saiyan on them."

Goten realized Trunks was right, and he calmed down and said. "Yeah, and Gohan is stronger than anyone too, and we even get Vegeta here too, because I know your dad will be mad for missing the big fight."

"Right I bet my Dad is just as strong as Gohan too, because he is the true prince of the Saiyan's, replied Trunks.

Wonder Woman knew the boys where getting excited again and kneeled down and put her hands on their shoulders, and said to them. "Pay no mind to Batman, he just over paranoid, just some times he forgets to take his medication. Regardless what you guys think no one will ever take Pan away from her family, especially when I'm around." Wonder Woman noticed Goten sniffing sadly, and she asked.

"What's wrong Goten?"

Goten eyes started to water, and said. "Is just that, when we go home I don't know if Kara is coming with us. If she doesn't come with us it going to make my big brother sad, and I don't want him to be sad like my mom is. He will just cry all the time like her, and I don't want him to do that. Piccolo told me she didn't cry his much since my dad died, but it is worst."

Everybody in the room heart just dropped from Goten's story, and sight of Wonder Woman hugging Goten, to make him feel better.

Superman realized Gohan and Kara cared really deeply for each other, and Kara was being selfish about not letting Gohan leaving, and said. "Goten why don't you just ask Kara yourself?"

"Well did you two figured it out yet?" asked Robin

"Yeah, it's not like you two are not coming back," said Zatanna to ensure their decision.

"Yeah, that machine will let you come back anytime right?" asked Artemis to help make Kara's decision easier.

Trunks got excited, and said. "That is true Gohan, because my mom makes the best stuff, away better than any of those gadgets of Batman make's".

"And if not I bet if we ask Shenron really nicely he will give us a better one." Goten added.

Gohan and Kara found themselves with everyone looking at them, and Superman asking them to break the silence in the room. "Well Gohan, Kara what is your decision?"

"I just don't know Kal, regardless how much I want to make Gohan and Pan stay here with me, I also want to go with them as well." Replied Kara not knowing what to do, because she just could not bring herself to leave her cousin alone.

"So what's the problem, it seems you already made your mind up you want to be with both of them. So what is really holding you back then?" said Superman, and to make Kara to think, and become honest with her cousin.

"It's You Kal, I just can't leave here. You are the only family I have left, I just can't bring myself to leave you alone, I was sent here to protect you, if something happens to you I can't forgive myself".

Superman put his hand on her shoulder, and looked at her, and said. "Kara, I know it can be scary going to a new place, but I will be fine, and I won't be alone I have Lois. I know you still believe you have to protect me, but you don't, it is okay. Go with Gohan and your daughter, because she needs your protection more, and the love only you both can give her".

Kara hugged her cousin, and looked at everyone in the room, and said. "I guess it decided then, I'm going home with Gohan, and my Pan," and kissed Gohan passionately, gotten cheers from everyone in the room.

When it became time to leave, Gohan, and Kara stood in front of the MPO while Goten and Trunks sat in the machine with Pan. Now it was time to say goodbye to all of those he became friends with, and become his second family.

Gohan when to Robin, to say his goodbye, "Rob?" robin took his glasses off and said. "Please Gohan, call me Dick Greyson that's what my friends call me."

Gohan just smiled, and said. "I know Dick, ever since the first day of school. I guess this is goodbye for now, so I'm going to leave you with being the smartest of the team again", both friends shook hands.

Gohan turned to the girls, and said. "Girls what can I say, you all more than friends to me, and more just then sisters too. I hope you all keep up training, because without me the guys now will find themselves in more trouble."

Zatanna hugged him and said, "Don't you worry about us now Gohan, ok."

Miss Martian hugged him, and said. "You make sure you treat Kara right, keep them safe."

"Yeah mister you better, if not I come for you." Said Artemis and she did a cut motion on her throat and hugged him, "we all are going really miss you Gohan."

Gohan looked at Kid Flash, and said. "Wally, I guess now you are really the fastest member of the team now. So that's means there will be more food for you to eat when I'm gone," causing all to laugh. Gohan and Look over to Artemis. "Don't mess up with her, alright?"

"Same thing to you my friend, believe me I won't. The only thing I've got to say Gohan, the Team won't be the same without you," Wally replied. "Goodbye." He shook Gohan's hand.

Gohan walked over to Kaldur. "Kaldur, it's been great knowing you. You've been a great team leader, and a great friend. I'm glad I can call you one of my best friends," Gohan told him, shaking the Atlantean's hand. "Well, now that I think about it, you're one of my only friends." Kaldur replied sheepishly laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Conner." Gohan walked over to him and said. "Though you didn't always show it, I knew you cared. And that's what made you my friend. And I'm sorry for taking your cousin with me."

"You not Gohan, you two are starting a life together, which makes me happy for you." Replied Conner as he shook his hand.

"Thanks Conner, I now leave the role of heaviest hitter on the Team to you," Gohan laughed, shaking the Boy of Steel's hand.

"I've still beaten more bad guys than you." Conner smiled, Gohan returning the gesture. "Goodbye."

Gohan walked over to the Justice League members, nodding to each of them before stopping at Wonder Woman.

"Wonder Woman, what can I say, you have been there for me when I needed you too. Even when I felt like the entire League was against me, you were the only one I believed who wasn't. You even invited me to your beautiful island, and even saved my life once before, against that android. I just want to thank you for being my first friend here," he said, smiling at her.

"Gohan, you have been such a friend to me, as I have been to you. You would be truly missed," replied Wonder Woman, as she hugged him.

"Thanks, you mean a lot to me, also me and Kara been thinking if you would become Pan's Godmother, it would mean a lot to us," said Gohan.

"Of course Gohan", replied Wonder Woman and hugged him again tightly.

"Gohan." Batman surprised him. "Although I didn't always have shown it, I always respected you. It's not every day that someone with your skills and courage appear, and you have my thanks for all that you've done. Many times since you have arrived here, I have seen you willing to sacrifice yourself to save people without thinking twice about it. You have shown me you are a true hero. My methods may have seemed awful to you, but I had the world's safety to think of. Speaking of which, I want you to take this." He handed Gohan a device that looked like a tablet. "It's a way to keep in contact in case someone like the Saiyans comes along and they're too much for anyone here to handle, and it would allow you and Kara stay in contact with us. Also here some files it obtains Pan's birth certificate, and banking and other information that you may need when you three come back," Batman told him.

Gohan held the device, and the files close, nodding in approval.

"Gohan, your actions have affected everyone here in some way or another. That being said, there's someone here who would like to say both her hello's and goodbye's," Batman said, moving out of the way to reveal a girl in a female version of Batman's bat-suit. She had auburn, shoulder-length hair that came from behind her cowl.

"Nice to meet you Wonder Boy," she greeted formally, shaking his hand. "The name's Batgirl, I'll be your replacement on the team. Nothing personal," she said, turning away. Then, quickly turning around while waving, she said, "Oh! And thanks for saving the planet! You did us all a big favor with that one! I just hope I can have the courage you have when the team needs it." She smiled.

"No problem, Batgirl, here is the secret you just have to believe in yourself that's all," Gohan said. "Welcome to the Team," he congratulated her before turning to Superman.

The Man of Steel looked at Gohan, and he said. "Superman, I just want to thank you for everything."

"I know Gohan, you don't have to thank me. I just want you and Kara to be happy, and take care of them, and call me Clark or even Kal."

"Will do Kal, and Kara and me want you become Pan's godfather, not because she is your cousin, because you kind of remind me of my dad sometimes. Especially how everyone here looks up to you, and you always showing up the last minute to save the day like him."

Kal smiled at him, "I will be happy to Gohan,"

"Other thing Kal, it's about Conner, I know he is your clone and all, but he really needs you to accept him. I know this because I remember when Trunks came from the future, he want the same thing from Vegeta. He not asking you become his father right way, you can start being as his friend and mentor, like Wonder Woman did for me."

"Come on Gohan, you keeping your daughter waiting, she wants to meet her grandmother," Kara said happily.

Gohan enter the MPO, and they waved one last time before the hatch to the MPO closed. Then, Trunks pushed a button on the machine, making the MPO hover a few feet off the ground, a low whining sound emitting from it at the same time.

Lights started flashing from the dashboard, and a few seconds later, the MPO was gone in a flash of bright light.

Gohan, and Kara before the machine disappeared, saw a little blonde hair girl with Wonder Woman standing a few yards away. She was crying again, and Kara and Gohan both could have sworn saw her mouth the words "Mom, and Dad."

A few moments later the group found themselves in the DBZ world, Gohan eyes popped open, and said. "Hey Guys do you feel that?"

"Yeah we are really home Gohan", said Goten happily, "and everyone is at capsule corp too,"

"Yeah for sure Goten, we will be there in a few minutes" replied Gohan who was glad to see his home again.

Once they had landed Trunks pushed a button that opened the hatch of the MPO and said. "Hey Gohan, why don't you and Kara and Pan stay out here for a moment?"

"Yeah, so can we surprise everyone with Kara, and Pan, right Trunks?" Goten said.

Gohan laughed a little, and said "Sure Trunks", and he capsulized the MPO. As the two young boys went inside, Gohan turn to Kara who was holding their daughter in her arms, and said. "Kara if you don't like it here, we don't have to stay."

Kara just looks deep into his eyes and kissed him passionately for a few moments, and said. "Gohan as long we are together that's all it matters. Come on Dad, me and your daughter want to meet our new family".

Gohan went inside of the garden room of capsule corps, and saw Trunks and Goten being hugged to death by their mothers. A familiar voice pierced Gohan's ears, bringing Gohan's full attention to the source.

"Ha! Look at you"

"Vegeta!" Gohan stared towards the Prince. "It's great to see you. I've heard you've been training Goten." He stopped a few feet in front of Vegeta.

"I couldn't let him be as weak as you." Vegeta crossed his arms. "He couldn't even fly when I started training him."

Gohan wasn't even fazed by the insults. "Thanks a lot for taking care of him for me. It means a lot. Plus, his training paid off. Trunks' too," he said.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked, intrigued.

"I'll explain everything, it's a long story," Gohan replied. A gasp came from behind Vegeta, and he saw his mother running over to him with tears in her eyes.

Gohan grinned widely, and tears coming out of his eyes when she enveloped him to a tight squeeze. "I'm so glad you are ok," Chi-Chi cried, still hugging him.

"M-mom, can't… breathe." Gohan was blue in the face.

"Sorry, I can't help it." She pulled away, wiping away there tears. She looked to Gohan, who was now taller than her. "You look so much like your father now," she said.

"Thanks Mom I missed you so much," he said, looking at his mother.

"Gohan!" said Bulma as she hugged him. "Where have you been all this time," she asked, wanting to know what it was like in the other dimension.

"I think we'd all like to know that," Piccolo said floating from above.

Gohan smiled up to his first mentor. "Piccolo," he greeted.

"I'm glad to see you in One Piece, kid," Piccolo replied, ruffling Gohan's hair when he landed.

"Me too." Gohan smiled.

Tien, and Choutzu walk up next to Bulma.

"You've grown up," Tien said. "You're practically a man."

Gohan nodded in agreement, still smiling.

"Yo!" Yamcha jump next to Tien. "It's great to see you, man."

"It's good to see you too," Gohan replied.

Gohan then looked over in time to see Krillin hug him, laughing madly while he did so.

"Krillin!" Gohan hugged the man back. "Wow, look at all that hair," he commented when he pulled back, taking in Krillin's new look. "Is it a wig?" he inquired.

"Oh, Gohan, I'm so glad you're back. I was worried sick," Krillin said, rubbing his head in a gesture he got from Goku. "And my hair's all natural. I just kept it well waxed before."

"Who's that daddy?" little Marron asked her dad, walking over to him.

"This is Gohan, Marron." Krillin answered. "You know Goten?" he asked, picking her up. She nodded. "This is Goten's big brother, and he is your Godfather."

"Oh." She nodded in understanding.

"Really" Gohan asked

"It the least we could do Gohan, after you did save me from Cell after all, and my husband", said a smiling 18

"So tell us what happen Gohan", said Bulma, with rest of the group

"Before I get to that, there are two really special people I want you all to meet first", said Gohan. The group eyes widen they saw a teenage blonde girl holding a baby in her arms. "Everyone this Kara Zor-El", said Gohan nervously and took Pan from her, and said, "and this is little one is our Daughter, Pan".

"What you have a baby?!" they all asked

Kara answered by showing Pan's tail.

"G-Gohan, w-what is that thing?" Yamcha asked.

"Ye it's a baby, silly," Goten answered for his brother.

"You have a baby?!" they all asked.

"She's your daughter, then that means I am her grandmother." Said Chi-Chi as she fainted, but before she could hit the ground. Kara caught her with blinding speed that surprised everyone, and laid her down on a couch.

"Wow Kara is almost just as fast as you mama," said Marron

"I see Gohan is training you, I sense you have great power," said Tien

Kara shook her head, and said. "Nope he hasn't, not yet anyways."

"So who has been training you?" Yamacha, asked. "You can't just become this strong without training".

"I'm actually Kryptonian, I get my power from the sun. In other words my Biology allows me to absorb, and store the suns energy; just like you guys do with Ki." Said Kara with a smile

"Wow that's impressive," replied Yamacha with amazement

"It really is, I would love to show you all my abilities". Replied Kara

"So Gohan", Chi-Chi, said as she got up. "So is she really my granddaughter, and Kara is her mother?"

Gohan and Kara nodded nervously in agreement

Chi-Chi took Pan, and looked at her and at the young couple and knew they were telling the truth, and hug all three and said. "Oh my babies," after few minutes she let go of them. "So tell me everything, I want to hear your love story; I hope is just as good as mine and my Goku's."

"For sure Mrs. Son", replied Kara not knowing if Chi-Chi will accept her

"Don't call me that you can call me Mom, because we are family now". Said Chi-Chi, and made Kara to smile knowing she is being accepted.

"Geez mom I'm glad you are taking the news so good", said Gohan wiping the sweat of his brow. Kara noticed how nervous he was, and just looked at Gohan with disbelief and said.

"Gohan are you serious, after the villains you and I have faced, you are more scared of telling your Mother about me, and Pan."

"Just be to fair Kara, Chi-Chi can be a very scary woman, but a real looker too. Of course not as a real looker like you are, Gohan my boy you found yourself a real good looking woman now." Said master Roshi as he tried groping Kara's breasts, but Kara just swatted the Old perverted master across the room with her backhand in which made everyone burst into laughter.

"Well I guess it is time tell you guys the whole story," Gohan said.

"See, it all started when " Gohan began explaining to them the being of his adventure he was on for the past three years.

Many weren't surprised by the way Gohan handled the situation he was in. With the survival training he did as a kid, it was expected of him.

What surprised him was the Justice League. They all had mixed feelings about them just from hearing Gohan's side of the story.

They weren't surprised to know Gohan was the strongest over there. After all, he was the strongest over here.

Another thing that surprised them was that Gohan actually started training again. Piccolo was proud of his pupil while Vegeta wanted to know how strong Gohan got.

He went on to tell them about his first encounter with Brainiac and the Harions. Something everyone decided was funny.

"So this Scar-let girl is she still available?" Yamcha asked.

Kara gave Gohan a death glare on the mention of Scar-let. Gohan just yelped, and made everyone to chuckle on the way she can affect Gohan.

Gohan composed himself. "After that…" he went on to explain how he thought he killed Brainiac and his return to earth.

He told them about how he befriended Wonder Woman and joined the team and everything up until his meeting with Kara. As he got to her point of the story, Kara wrapped her arms around him and sat on his lap, and kissed him the lips. Gohan smiled, and continued explained everything that happened up until his tail being grabbed on Apokolips.

"Some caped moron grabbed your tail in front of a powerful enemy?" Vegeta asked, appalled. "Does this Justice League have any battle honor at all?".

"Trust me I was more than angry at the fact that he revealed my weakness to Darkseid than anything else," Gohan answered.

"What happened next?" Bulma asked.

"Well… I woke up on Themyscira…" he started. "… I ended up letting him live when Wonder Woman told me there were other ways to win a fight,".

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "If it was me, I would went back killed him and destroyed his entire planet no matter what anyone said, especially if he laid a hand on my woman too."

"You said you felt your own power in space when you were at Darkseid's palace," Dende asked. "What does that mean?"

"It meant that there was another copies of us in space." Kara shocked them.

Gohan continued about Darkseid's attack on earth and how he snapped, and how Kara brought him back to his senses.

"You are worst then that clown of father of yours, you should have killed him," Vegeta added.

Gohan and Kara went silent,

"So what happen next Gohan?" Yamacha asked to break the tension

Gohan then went on to explain Brainiac's return and the super bomb the Know-it-All had.

"You took an explosion that big?" Krillin asked in awe.

"Yeah, and it hurt." Gohan subconsciously rubbed his cheek. "A lot, I think it was stronger than Cell's," he said. "Anyways…" he told them about the press conference, gaining him more laughs at the 'panty part' and envy from Roshi.

He then explained about the aliens that fled their planet in fear of monsters that were destroying it.

"Wait, this has something to do with the copies of you guys over there, huh?" Tien asked.

Gohan and Kara nodded. He told them everything that happened up until Goten and Trunks arriving there. That's when the other Z-Fighters began to get angry.

Then Goten and Trunks explained things from their point of view.

"The nerve of those people," Bulma crossed her arms.

"Come on, get on with it, we don't have all day, and apparently my son needs to train his tail." Vegeta grunted.

"I quit the Team after that and left with Goten and Trunks. A day later the Saiyans arrived. I was able to tell that there was more than one. You're all going to get a kick out of this," he said. "Do you guys remember Turles, Raditz, and Nappa?" he asked.

"Nappa was one of the Saiyans there?" Vegeta asked, impressed that his former comrade lived as long as he did over there.

"No, there was Lece, Turles' son; Pin, Nappa's grandson; Daikon, Raditz' son; Vegeta the third, your alternate universe son." He pointed at Vegeta, and Kakarot's son, my copy Metotsu ," Gohan said, shocking them.

"Were they strong?" Piccolo asked.

"Vegeta the third and Metotsu were strong, but Vegeta the third couldn't ascend like Metotsu and myself.

But check this out: apparently, from where they come from, Metotsu is Prince of all Saiyans," Kara said while hugging Gohan, and looking towards Vegeta.

"What? I thought Vegeta's family was royalty from birthright," Bulma said. "How could the alternate version of Goku be King?" she asked.

"We Saiyans declare our leadership base on strength alone," Vegeta explained. "My best guess is your grandfather Bardock probably challenged my father for leadership, because in the last days of the Saiyan race he was becoming one of the strongest fighters among us, and took all the dangerous missions."

"I didn't ask because I was engaged in a life or death battle. But if I had to guess, I'd say Kakarot just beat up that Vegeta and took the title as King." Gohan shrugged.

"I even doubt that clown of father yours Kakarot could have beat me, in that alternate universe."

"And the other Saiyans?" Piccolo asked.

"Goten and Trunks beat them up. But I beat up Pin and Metotsu killed him for being weak," Gohan answered.

With the help of Goten and Trunks, Gohan explained everything that happened in the battle, all the way up until Gohan killed Metotsu.

"You used the Kamehameha wave?" Krillin asked.

"Nope the special beam cannon, because I didn't have enough time, and it was the first move to pop in my head. Besides I lost a lot of energy, because I had ascended again and it zapped a lot out from me" Gohan explained.

Piccolo smirked.

"A level beyond Ascended Super Saiyan?" Vegeta asked. "Darn it all to HFIL! Just when I reach a new level of strength, Kakarot or one of his damn brats somehow manage to surpass me!" He clenched his fist.

"Oh come on, what would make you, a double ascended Saiyan," Krillin commented

"After that, the Green Lantern's rounded up all the surviving villains and crew members from Metotsu's ship before taking them off into space. And Wonder Woman found Pan somewhere inside the ship so she gave her to us," Kara explained.

"So she's Metotsu and other Kara's daughter, and we figured that means we are her parents. At least genetically and biologically we really are, and we will love her just as she is our own", said Kara smiled.

"I guess you're right," Bulma said, agreeing with the young couple.

"Anyways, that's pretty much it. The Team threw us a going away party earlier and Batman give us a way to communicate with them if anything goes wrong over there," he said, showing the tablet Batman gave him.

"Do you mind if I take a look at it?" Bulma asked.

"Sure." Kara replied, and handed it to her while she gave her Pan. "We come back and get it later."

Piccolo, noticed a letter drop from from the shuffle that was address to him, and picked it up, and place it in his Gi.

"Wow the guy has been gone for only three years, and has come back with a wife and kid. Kids do grow up fast don't they," Krillin said to Piccolo.

"Shut up Krillin, we are not married. I don't know if we are ready for that". Replied embarrassed Gohan.

"Yeah man, you are not the only one with a beautiful woman, and raising a kid together. The way I see it you two are just as married as me and 18 are."Krillin replied with a chuckle.

"So Kara where will you be staying?" Chi-Chi asked, wanting to know, considering Kara and Gohan are not married, and finding out the truth about Pan

"Actually Mom I was planning on living with Kara and Pan," Gohan answered for Kara. "I have a capsule house that should be big enough for the three of us." Gohan waited for his mother's frying pan to his head.

Kara just laughed from the sight of Gohan's fear of his mother, and said. "I guess Wonder Boy does have Kryptonite after all."

Chi-Chi looked at the young couple with disapproval. "You two are planning getting married right?" Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow at Kara. "I would like see my son to be married first, before he starts living with the mother of his child."

Gohan gasped from his mother's comment, and not knowing what to say, or do.

Kara decided mess with Gohan, and put Chi-Chi in her place; she turned Gohan toward her, and said. "You know Krillin, does have a point Hun. Maybe we should get married. I want have at least six more kids. Of course you would have to find a good paying job, because I can't work or cook. Since I don't need to eat you will be eating out a lot. We should move to the big city. Also you can't train."

"I can't train?" Asked Gohan with the shock of new information

"Yeah, because you will be too busy driving them to their ball games and stuff. After all we will be raising them in Kryptonian fashion. None of this human fashion, and thanks to Metotsu we have already seen how Saiyan's can turn out. In Kryptonian fashion you have to be there all the time," answered Kara.

"What if aliens attack us again? I have to be ready". Said Gohan

"Honey don't you worry your pretty head about that, because when we get married you won't be fighting anymore. After all Vegeta is stronger then you right?" answer Kara.

"Hold on, Vegeta I think I'm ready for that fight right now, could you make to the death," Gohan said look over to Vegeta for help.

Vegeta just smirked for the joy he was getting from Kara torturing the young Saiyan.

"Just imagine Gohan, you working at dead end job, coming to A house full kids, probably that would make Goten, and Trunks look like angels," Said Kara.

"Kara you can't be serious can you? I need a drink?" Said Gohan, couldn't believe he was hearing, and took a seat.

Everyone was just laughing, because the way Gohan was reacting. He reminded them of Goku so much,

Kara sat on his lap and wraps her arms around him, and kisses him. She looked at everyone the room, and said. "Obviously we got a lot to figure out, before we make that decision. So let us figure out our relationship, before you pressure us about marriage. That goes for you too Krillin," Kara used her heat vision at his feet, and made him jump, and made everyone to laugh.

Chi-Chi said proudly and giving her approval to them. "Kara I'm just so glad you can keep my son in line, because he can be a hand full". Chi-Chi smiled with realization her son is grown up, and she needs to let him live his life with Kara, in which is easier said than done for a mother.

As the day went on all of the Z-fighters were happy to see Gohan again, but the only person was missing to make this a perfect reunion was Goku. By having two new additions to the Z-family more than made up for it, and they realizing they have nothing to worry about, and today is about family.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	3. Adjusting to Home

**Adjusting to Home**

At Kami's Lookout

Piccolo, Dende, and King Kai where discussing a mysterious letter that was address to Piccolo from the DCU.

"This is very disturbing Piccolo", said King Kai with a deep worry in his voice. "We must do something, but I don't know what though."

"King Kai, do you really believe this?" Asked Dende he couldn't believe what he just read. About a little girl's tragic life, and possible future where she had witness her family died in front of her eyes. And how she is hoping by going back in time will prevent this. Maybe by giving a warning to this to Piccolo he could help to prevent this as well.

"Yes, and I fear this is true Dende," King Kai replied.

But Goku has been dead for over Six years now, there is no way he can be brought back to life king Kai," Dende said to the Kai. "Not even Porunga could bring back Goku now."

"It doesn't matter if he can or cannot," Piccolo stated to the pair. "The truth is when Gohan and Kara go back to that world they will die, and soon to follow it would be Goku, and Vegeta at the hands of Broly."

"So what do you think we should do then Piccolo?" King Kai asked to break the silence.

"Simple I need to go there to find out for myself if Alura truly exists", Piccolo answered. "And to see if she is telling us the truth."

"And if this turns out to be true Piccolo?" Dende inquired.

"Then she needs to be trained, so she can face Brolly by herself," Piccolo answered.

"Are we talking about a Trunks situation Piccolo." asked King Kai.

"Possibly yes, and I hope not another threat like Cell is created because of her actions."

"So how are you going to get there Piccolo? Because the Dragonball's did not work to bring Gohan back," Dende stated.

"That's why you are here King Kai." Piccolo said while looking at him. "I need you to contact and take me to elder Moori, to use the Dragonball's to wish me a machine that would allow me travel there and back, and can travel in time as well."

"Can Porunga do that! That dragon must be really powerful", said King Kai who was amazed.

"Yes and no, because Porunga just needs to know how to build it first." Piccolo said with a smile, "it is a good thing that I got Bulma's plans for the machine already, so Porunga can build it."

The next day after arriving home to the DBZ world, Gohan and Kara woke up next to each other; from a night of passion and privacy they never received back in the Justice League world. Gohan was happy to see Kara staring and smiling at him, and Kara said to him.

"Good morning handsome, how did you sleep?"

Gohan just smiled. "Good morning beautiful, great. I'm not too sure if I'm dreaming still."

Kara kissed him. "Does that answer your question, Wonder Boy?"

Gohan smile and hold her close to him, and asked. "So what do you have planned for today?"

Kara looked up to him. "Well me and your mom are going to Bulma's for Pan to get a checkup, and then we all going to meet up with 18 for some shopping".

"And where I'm at all this happening?" Gohan asked.

"Well Vegeta said he wants to spar with you in order to teach you on how to train your tail, because he said I quote. If the Spawn of Kakarot thinks he is keeping his tail, he needs to learn to fight and train like a real Saiyan. I'm not just going to allow him keep insulting his own race, and his prince any longer." Kara smirk.

Gohan just gulp with worry

Kara just chuckled. "Don't you worry Wonder Boy, that's next week. Besides your mom has a list of Chores for you to do for her."

"So how much time do we have before Pan awakes up?" Gohan asked with a smile.

"I say about 20 minutes", Kara replied devilishly and pulled the covers over them.

Later at lunch with the girls, Bulma, 18, and Maron left the table so Chi-Chi can have her planned talk with Kara, by offering to change Pan for Kara.

When they left the table, Kara knew what was coming from Chi-Chi, and she just waited. "Kara it is about time we clear the air between us."

Kara took a breath, and said. "I know this was coming."

"Did my son tell you about his adventures he had here?" asked Chi-Chi

Kara looked at her, and answered. "Sadly yes, and I know how you would feel. Considering his young age, I mean being that young, having to save your own planet because you are one of the few people can face that challenge. Then going to another planet just hoping you can bring back your friends because you felt you let them down. Just because you believed you were not brave enough. The truth is he was a five year old boy who was scared. When that was over his own father forced him to kill that Cell Monster at 11. No child should have gone through that."

Chi-Chi cross her arms, and said. "And you know how I feel about his education right, he deserves the best out of life, besides fighting monsters.

"I know he deserves better out of life, besides just fighting, but I don't know where I will be if he didn't come in my life like some many other people." Replied Kara as she was lookng around to show the people Gohan had saved by defeating Cell

"I know Kara, Gohan has affected a lot of people with his bravery. I just don't want him to turn out like Vegeta that's all," Chi-Chi said, as she shrewd her shoulders. "That man has an obsession of being the strongest and surpassing Gohan".

"I know, I have seen him like that already", Kara said and looked down with worry. "I don't like it when he puts the world's weight on his shoulders. He really needs a break from that life. I know he believes he needs to protect everybody, but he needs to realize how to enjoy life as well. If not, I think he might turn into Metotsu, if he doesn't."

"Kara I know you care for my son, because you worry about him as I do", Chi-Chi said as she placed her hand on hers.

Kara looked up, and smiled. "Thank you, that is why I'm going to make him to get an education here. When I look around here, and learn more about your world, it is way more advance then the Justice Leagues Earth. I know I can learn a lot here, so can Gohan."

Chi-Chi, hugged Kara, and said. "Oh Kara, I'm so glad Gohan found you."

"Me too, he means a lot to me", replied Kara.

 **Later**

Gohan entered in his Mother's house after spending the whole day doing the list of chores that needed to be done from his mother, and was able to get a light workout as well. When he entered her house he was met by the smells of his mother's cooking in which he missed the most from home. Before he could register Gohan was tackled to the ground by Kara and she was kissing him.

"Yuck!" Goten declare from the sight of the two kissing teens, "Come on you too, I'm hungry stop that yucky kissy stuff".

Gohan chuckled, "I'm guessing you and mom had a good day with Pan".

Kara nodded, "The best, I can see why you missed her so much," Kara helped him up, and led him to the Kitchen. "Come on let's eat before Goten eats everything

"So tell me what happen", Gohan asked

"So today nothing really, but we got some really great deals, and stopped a bank robbery", Kara answered.

Gohan eyes widen, "What!"

"Yeah, when we were at the bank so I can open our account, then three mask robbers came in with guns". Kara explained.

Gohan rolled his eyes, and said. "Please tell me you and 18 didnt show your powers in public?"

"Nope," Kara said. "Before we got a chance, your mom just slapped one of the robbers, and yelled at them. And made them apologize, and they got arrested".

Gohan rubbed his neck, and said. "That sounds like my mom."

Once the young couple sat at the dinner table, and Gohan started eating Kara said to him

"By the way, me and your mother have been talking today about our future". Gohan looked at Kara and knew this was no good and said.

"I guess I need to get a job so I can support Kara and Pan?

Chi-Chi crossed her arms and said. "No young man, no one will never hire someone with no education. That's why you and Kara are going to Orange Star High. I will not allow my granddaughter to be raise by parents with no basic education."

"Mom, Kara's education level is well past college standards here, and light years ahead that on the Earth of the Justice League", Gohan rebutted.

"I know Gohan," said Kara, and hold Gohan's hand. "But after talking to mom I thought to would do us good and be normal teenagers for a while. Besides we need set a good example for our daughter here. Especially after all the battles you and the Z fighters have been through to give the world peace. I'm not 100 % sure if I want stay in the superhero business, because I only did it to please Kal, and use my powers responsibly".

"But Kara," Gohan tried to say.

"No buts mister Super Saiyan", Kara cut him off. "I'm not saying I'm quitting being Supergirl forever, I just need a break from it. And if people need our help we will be there, just like you and your father. Besides all your mother wants you to do is get a good education, it is not like she asking you to save the world from everyone's evil clone."

'I already did that' Gohan thought to himself, and said after taking deep breath of defeat. "Fine I guess you are right. After the time of peace did come to us at heavy cost, and we should enjoy it. Thanks dad."

"Good it's settled", Chi-Chi said as she was refilling Goten's plate. "You two will start school in two weeks, and I will watch Pan for you two, while you two get an education in Satan city".

"Satan city?" Gohan eyes widen, and said in shock. "I thought we are going to Orange City!"

"They renamed the city after that buffoon Hercule Satan, the one stole your credit with Cell. Oh other thing you two if you are going play superhero, and please don't draw attention yourselves, especially you Gohan. The last thing I want this house to be mobbed by reporters, asking if you are one killed" Cell. Said Chi-Chi

"Yes mom", replied Gohan feeling defeated.

Later that night after putting Pan to bed, Gohan was watching TV, with deep thought, and couldn't believe Kara and his Mother teamed up on him. Kara entered their living room, and lay on top of Gohan on their couch, and asked him and knowing how he was feeling.

"Gohan I hope you are not mad at me, about school, and saying I leaving behind Supergirl for a while."

Gohan stroked her hair, and said. "I can't be mad at you Kara. Kara I didn't fall in love with Supergirl, I fell in love with you Kara, the girl who took the time to know me, and looked past my abilities. Kara I just don't like being forced that's all."

Kara took his hand and hold him close. "I know you don't like being forced. When I was talking to your mom, about your life here, she just wishes for you have a bright future. But instead your life was nothing but one non winnable battle after another. I know it was for all the right reasons, because of you and your friends inter strength. Gohan I just want Pan to have a bright future, where she can make her own choices in life, and make the right decision about using her powers."

"Kara me too, but that's why I push myself so hard so she can."

Kara sat up, at looked at him. "I know you just want to protect everyone, but Gohan you too have to enjoy the era of peace you have given to this world as well. I'm afraid if you don't you would drive yourself insane like Vegeta to become the strongest, and do something you regret."

Gohan took a breath, and said. "I guess you are right Kara,"

Kara smiled. "Of course I'm right honey; I know you better then yourself. Oh I got a surprise for you." Kara grabbed a box, and opened it to reveal two wrist watches, and they both put them on. Kara pressed a red button on hers to reveal her costume, and press Gohan's.

Gohan look at her and saw a blue spandex leotard, with red boots came up to her thighs and the upperpart of her outfit to was a red look like short sleeve shirt that came to her mid-section to V cut. Her face was cover by her blue leotard and her house symbol was white, and was connected to a white hood cape. **(A/N Kara's new costume is Lucy Lane Superwoman's.)**

Kara looked at Gohan's and saw a Booster Gold's new 52 version costume, and said. "Of course we need new names."

Gohan nodded, and asked "Wow, I'm guessing this is the way you are saying that you are staying in the superhero business then?"

Kara shook her head. "Yes and no. I just want to be ready if we have to show our powers in public. Like I said I want to help people if they need it. Besides if we don't relax we might end up turning out to be Batman."

Gohan's eyes widen, and realized she was right. "You just totally won this argument."

Kara smiled devilishly. "I know, now Supergirl wants to spend the night with her Wonder Boy". Said Kara as she kissed Gohan, and Gohan materialized both of them, in their DC costumes and he looked at her and turned Super Saiyan, and said.

"Well Supergirl let's see if we can confirm the tabloids, that we can start earthquakes together." Kara kissed and wrapped her legs around his wastes, and he carried her off to their bedroom.

 **A Week Later in the DCU**

Piccolo hovered high above Themyscira Island, or known to the man's world as Paradise Island. The former guardian of the earth was hiding his energy from using an old technique Kami had learned a long time ago. As he watched a little blonde hair onyx eyed girl who claimed to be the daughter of his dearest friend. This girl took the time deliver him a message about her family's demise in the future, as well two of the strongest protectors of his own universe. Piccolo watched this girl who calls herself Alura Son, as she tested her skills against the Island's princess known Diana, or known as Wonder Woman known to the man's world. After serval matches between these two, Piccolo made his decision what to do about the girl.

Piccolo landed in the middle of the main village of Themyscira Island, because he wanted cause a panic to draw out Diana, and test these warriors. A squad of the Island guards came rushing towards him, with their spears in hand. Piccolo waited until they got close to him, and uncrossed his arms and extended his limbs to push them back, and started walk towards the main temple of the Island. As Piccolo was getting closer to the temple resistance gotten tougher, but the Amazonians still didn't show him any reason to use force until he reach the steps. At the steps Piccolo was greeted by series attacks from Philippus, Diana's former mentor.

Philippus tried with all her speed, and strength to bring the Namek down, but the Namek was toying with her. He knows this Amazonian warrior was experienced, and was stalling for her backup to arrive. Piccolo was making her out to be a fool, and it was driving Philippus mad. Philippus slice Piccolo's right arm off, and cause him back away from her, and smugly say. "You know you are not the first person that has done that to me, just give up you are out of your league". Philippus eyes narrowed with rage, and went at him again. After few more minutes of Piccolo making Philippus more of fool in the art of combat, with a missing arm, he noticed Diana was watching. Piccolo appeared behind Philippus, and kicked her down, and found himself surrounded by the Amazonians weapons pointing at him. Piccolo just smiled, and regenerated his arm, removed his weighted cape and hat, and roared. "Diana! Let's finish this!"

Wonder Woman knew who he really was, and said. "Sisters please stop. This visitor wishes us no harm, he is the mentor of Gohan son." The Amazonians heard the princess's orders, and lowered their weapons.

Diana flew down towards Piccolo to greet him. "Welcome Piccolo, tell me what brings you here to our Island. I hope Gohan and Kara are fine?"

Piccolo shook her hand and hugged her, and told her. "Thank you Diana for being there and looking after Gohan." Piccolo composes himself. "Those two are just fine, I never seen Gohan happier when he is with her."

Diana smiled knowing Gohan found happiness with Kara, and said. "I know you did not come here just to tell me that, and to embarrass one of the best warriors of the Amazon army."

"Sorry about that." Piccolo chuckled, and looked at her seriously, and said. "We need to talk about Gohan and Kara's daughter."

Piccolo statement just made Wonder Woman to wonder and worry about Pan. "Surly Gohan and Kara know more about their own daughter then me."

"I'm not talking about Pan Diana," Piccolo replied. "I'm talking about Alura."

Diana was shocked that he knew, and said. "How do you know?"

"It doesn't matter," Piccolo replied. "Can we talk somewhere private, and bring the girl and call the other Leaguers."

 **LATER**

Piccolo followed Philippus to a room where Diana was in, and entered. Piccolo saw Superman, Batman, Diana, Martian Manhunter, and Dr. Fate. Alura was sitting at a table, with the Leaguers standing behind her. Alura look at Piccolo, dropped her head down in shame, knowing Piccolo's temper. Diana introduced Piccolo to the Leaguers.

"Tell me piccolo, how you found out, are you from the future like Alura here," Batman asked.

"No I'm not," Piccolo replied.

"So how did you find out then?" asked Superman

"Because of this!" Piccolo roared as slammed a letter in front of Alura. "Tell me why I should believe you."

Alura gotten scared and feeling she being scolded, and said with a whimper. "Because, you trained and protected my father all his life. And I figured if you knew you make sure he would be safe from my future".

Piccolo knew she was telling the truth. "Hmm fine." Piccolo said look over to the Leaguers. "So tell me what are your plans are?"

"We are investigating the creation of these androids, and hopefully we can stop them before they get created", said Superman

"I wish you don't," Piccolo stated to cause the Leaguers question him. "Because it would just cause more harm than good."

"What makes you say that?" asked Batman judging Piccolo's motives

"Whoever is behind the creation of them is probably hiding, and been watching Gohan since his arrival, and must have found out Cell's origins as well". Piccolo replied. "From watching Gohan in the distance chances are whatever they are planning, it has already have been started. Are best chance is to stop them is to wait for them to reveal themselves".

"We can't take that chance Piccolo," replied Superman. "Too many lives are at stake."

"I know, but I'm also forbidden to interfere in your matters, unless it concerns my universe's safety," replied Piccolo.

"So what do you suppose we do then?" Asked Dr. Fate.

"You keep doing what you are doing", Piccolo replied and look over to Alura. "And keep Alura hidden among us."

"That would be a problem, we told rest of the League about her," Martian Manhunter said sadly.

"I wish you haven't done that", replied Piccolo who was frustrated from the Leagues inexperience. "If whoever was watching Gohan finds out about her existence they can look to her to advance their own research."

"Piccolo", said Dr Fate to get his attention. "Me and Martian Manhunter can make the majority of the League to forget about Alura existence".

"I guess that has to do for now", replied Piccolo

"Mr. Piccolo, are you going to tell my parents so they can get stronger?" asked Alura fearing her existence.

"No, your father has been fighting since he was four years old, and needs this time of peace he gave to my world. If I tell him it do more harm than good." Replied Piccolo

"So what are your plans then Piccolo?" Asked Batman, judgingly

Piccolo look at him, and said. "I'm going to tell everyone about this threat when Gohan and Kara come back here. So that way we can train Alura when I take her to the future in my world, by using my time/MGO machine that got me here."

"Do you think that is a good idea?" Asked Superman

"What don't I get a say in this matter". Said Alura, who is like her parents, wants to make her own decisions.

"Piccolo, we are more than capable training her in the Amazonian art of combat," said Diana defending her culture. "It is very challenging to most the experience fighters. Our art has been perfected over Thousands of years".

"No, it's not!" Piccolo roared. "If it was true I would have been dead, when I fought the leader of your guard, also Alura would have been a Super Saiyan by now. What I have seen she could finish you in three moves just from technique alone".

Wonder Woman looked at Alura, and asked. "Is this true Alura,"

Alura just nodded, and said. "Maybe, but I'm not as skilled as my father though in combat."

"She needs to be train correctly." Piccolo said coldly. "If Goku is alive in the future she will get stronger, and will become a Super Saiyan, and she will control it. I have already seen your training methods, you amazons train for war in numbers, not battles against monsters and destroyers of worlds, or even of galaxies."

"What don't I get a say in this matter". Said Alura trying to get her voice heard again

Piccolo looked at her, and roared again. "No you don't! You lost that right when you stayed in this timeline, and interfered in Darkseid's attack, instead of informing anyone. Gohan, your father could have easily handled him, and prevent him hurting anyone else again."

"You mean kill him." replied Superman defending his moral code.

"If that's what it takes, because he is bigger monster then Frieza was." Replied Piccolo, and made the Leaguers to rethink on their code.

"Piccolo, we have no right to take lives, and we should not have stoop to their level," replied Superman.

Piccolo looked into everyone's eyes, and said. "You all can believe in what you want. Unlike you I have seen my entire race slaughtered by someone who just wanted too. Goku gave that same person a second chance to live and change, but Frieza tried to take his revenge on Goku who saved his life, Gohan too tried his give Cell second chance at life, but he lost his father that day because of it."

The league just stood there for moment in deep thought about Gohan's ideas and methods about handing dangerous villains.

Piccolo brought them back to reality, and said. "Some people just want to cause pain and destruction for selfish desires. Some people like myself can change from those ways, if given an opportunity do good instead of evil, just like me and Vegeta."

"I see I'm sorry Piccolo, for judging your world's methods." said Superman

"I'm sorry too Piccolo" said Alura to bring attention to her. "I still don't understand why I can't stay here and train, until at least my mom and dad get here."

Piccolo looked at the group to show them he was serous, and said. "Because, regardless what happens here you still need to go back to your timeline defeat Broly yourself. The longer stay here you effect the current timeline."

"I doubt that piccolo, as long we stop the android threat here, when she returns to her time Broly will not exist there." Said Batman

Piccolo looked at the Bat and smiled. "You keep thinking that way, she will die. When Trunks returned to his future, his androids where still there, because when he came from the future he created an alternate timeline. Fortunately he was strong enough from his training he could have beaten them, and was able to protect his world and timeline."

Superman heard enough, and said. "Fine it is settled, Alura will leave today with Piccolo, and go to the future in five years to be trained. Piccolo inform your friends about our future when Gohan and Kara come here. If these androids appear before Gohan and Kara get here we call for their help. Agreed?"

Piccolo nodded and said goodbye to everyone, followed Diana out of the room, Diana asked him.

"Piccolo, I have to ask you, do you know about Gohan's behavior here. He had some dark thoughts with his Saiyan side; did his father have the same problem?"

Piccolo place his hand on her shoulder, and said. "Kara already told me about that, because she is concern about him as well. His father never had those thoughts. Gohan is a fine young man, he is pure heart, and he just wants to protect the people he cares about. I imagine those thoughts started when he lost his temper against Darksied, and you interfered. Do not worry Diane, I will talk to him, and see if this is a real problem for Gohan. I haven't sense any darkness in him yet."

"Thank you, Piccolo," replied Diana who smile with relief, knowing Piccolo is looking after him.

After Piccolo left and waited for Alura to get her things so she can go into the future to be trained. Batman expressed his thoughts to the group.

"I don't know we should trust him. His plans are too arrogant believing he can make Alura stronger than her father, and grandfather combined."

Dr. Fate looked at Batman, and said. "Bruce I must remind you. Mr. Piccolo was and still is in many ways a guardian of his own world, Piccolo once was two different beings, sharing the same soul, one good, and evil. His good half became a guardian of his world. While His dark half Raged havoc to the world. His dark half was defeated by Gohan's father Goku, and given birth to Piccolo. Piccolo wanted to destroy Goku so he could continue his father's work. But he tossed those desire's away when he need to defend his world, and merged with Kami his good half to do so."

"He does not understand the threat we are facing here Doctor. We need to keep Alura here; it is the only way we can handle the situation. As long we can end the android threat Broly won't exists when Alura returns home. There is no guarantee that she had created an alternate timeline," Batman rebutted.

Bruce I don't care you trust him or not. Piccolo is a Lord of the Order like myself. We will respect his wishes. This is about Alura's future and it is about lives of his family and the safety of his world.

"Bruce Piccolo is telling us the truth, we should trust him." Martian Manhunter added.

"It is a possibility Bruce," Superman said to get the Dark Knight's attention. "Alura could have created an alternate timeline, and when she returns Broly will be there, regardless what happens here."

Wonder was tired of hearing Batman's argument, and slammed her right fist down on a stone table, and cracking it. "Bruce! Piccolo is correct we can't train her. Unlike her grandfather could, are ways would slow her progress down; even I hate to admit it. Bruce we all trust him except for you, so get over it."

Later after Alura said her goodbyes to the league, and Wonder Woman they had gathered to see her leave with Piccolo.

Alura look up to him and asked. "Mr. Piccolo, are you going to train me just like you trained my father? Also do you really believe I can defeat Broly by myself?"

Piccolo keeled down to her and said. "Alura, when I trained your father he was a scared four year old boy, who cried for his mother all the time. You already shown me by your actions here you are braver then your father was when he fought Cell. I know you can defeat Broly, because you have too, your universe is counting on you."

Alura have gotten more nervous from Piccolo's answers, and he said to her. "Alura, remember where we are going to, you do have family there to help you to train, and your Grandpa Goku won't let you face Broly alone unless you are ready." Alura was happy to hear she was going see her Grandpa, and seeing for the first time the soft side of Piccolo, and found herself being hugged by the Namek.

 **A/N: What do you think? please review.**


	4. First Day of School

**First Day of School**

It has been a month since Gohan brought Kara to his world with their daughter. Pan has been growing more and more each day and Pan was indeed a handful. Despite that, Gohan and Kara loved her more than anything in the entire universe.

The two tired teenagers groaned when an alarm clock buzzed in the morning. Kara tiredly lifted her arm to shut off the alarm. She ended up smashing it with her fist and she wrapped her arm back around Gohan as she went back to sleep.

After five minutes Gohan woke back up and rubbed his eyes. He looked over to Kara who was sleeping like a bear during hibernation.

"Kara, wake up. Time for school."

The Kryptonian teen groaned and pushed Gohan out of the bed before pulling the covers over her head.

"I can't go, I'm too tired, Pan kept me awake all last night, like always," She mumbled.

Gohan walked over to the crib and smiled at Pan sleeping. "She just so cute when she sleeps", he yawned and looked back to his own bed where Kara hadn't moved.

"Get up Hun, or we will be late."

"So what, besides we need to watch Pan." She yawned

"My mom and Goten will Kara."

Gohan walked over to his bed and pulled the covers away from Kara's body. She opened her eyes and glared at him before sitting up.

"Fine, But if anything happens to her, I'm taking it out on you."

"It's not my idea, it was yours remember."

She glanced at the clock which read 6:30 A.M.

"It's too early, and the sun isn't even up yet" She whined.

Gohan smiled, kissed her and she pulled him close to her body.

"That might give is time to do other things."

Kara smirked at him and pushed herself away. "No thanks, having one child keeping us up is enough."

She walked into the bathroom and began to get ready for school as did Gohan. Afterwards they walked into their bedroom and Kara looked in their closet.

"What do I wear to school?" She looked over to Gohan who had his school clothes on, a black Polo shirt, and blue jeans. "Gohan."

He walked up behind her and shrugged.

"Wear what you want I guess. As long as you have this."

He handed her the badge each student who attends Orange Star High School has to wear. She took it and nodded before changing into blue jeans, and a white a t-shirt that reach to her belly button, and a red hoodie. She stuck the button on the end of her hoodie, and then she picked up her backpack.

Gohan walked back over to pick up Pan and kissed her. "We'll be back soon okay, sweetie."

Kara crossed her arms and stood by the door. "Let's go, we're going to be late."

Gohan smiled and kissed her head once more before walking towards Kara. "I know you'll miss her, but if you kiss her now then it'll help you get through the day."

She sighed and hid her face in her hands. "I know it's just that is this is going to be the first real time we're going to be away from her."

Gohan gripped her chin making her look at him. "She will be fine, I promise?"

Kara nodded, and took Pan from him.

Gohan made his way into his Mother's kitchen and saw his mother.

"Hey Mom." Gohan greeted.

Kara walked over holding Pan in her arms. Chi-Chi chuckled at Pan's messy hair and sleepy face. Pan looked around the home curiously at why she was up so early, and was yawning glaring at everyone especially her mother for her being up.

"What are you doing, Kara?"

"I'm going to school." She stated.

Chi-Chi chuckled. "You know I thought it would be Gohan having a harder time leaving Pan, and going to school."

Kara grunted, "Nothing said we can't have her in the school."

"Actually that is a rule so give me my grandbaby."

Kara reluctantly handed Pan to Chi-Chi who set her in a play pen and quickly she went back to sleep.

Gohan pulled Kara on his lap and kissed her on her cheek. "If anything happens, we can get here by IT."

She smiled and stood back up. "If you say so Wonder Boy."

She opened the front door and Gohan stood behind her. As they were about to take off, Chi-Chi stopped them.

"One more thing, you too cannot fly there, or show off any of your power's you remember? And Gohan hide that tails of your too."

Gohan looked back to his mom. "Don't worry mom, we had secret identity training."

The Kryptonian girl checked her watch and her eyes widened. "We'd better go; we can't be late on our first day."

Gohan waved to his mother and ran out of the home quickly. Kara ran next to him as they began a new challenge by going to a new School.

 **Later**

As they made it too the city and ran at a normal pace through the streets. Gohan checked his watch and it read 8:12. "Look at the time, at this rate we'll never make it."

Kara looked at him, "well we just fly there, or we can use our super speed."

Gohan stopped walking and looked from side to side. "Good point Hun, nobody's around." Without any warning he scooped up Kara in his arms and began to run.

Kara stopped him when she heard gun shots. "Something is going on over there Gohan. Do you sense what is happing over there?"

Gohan eyes narrowed, "not sure. Let's go see."

He set Kara down and they walked closer to the scene where some robbers were shooting at cops.

"Aw man a batch of crooks. It never ends." He took off his backpack and handed it to Kara,

"What are you doing? People will recognize you if you go out there and knock them silly."

Gohan activated his watch, to change into his costume, and transform into a Super Saiyan.

She sighed and leaned back against a pole as Gohan jumped forward and landed in the blue truck the crooks were in. He knocked them both out quickly with one hit making Kara roll her eyes.

 _'Show off...'_

One of the crooks' partners glared at the Super Saiyan in his truck.

"You little..." He growled, "EAT LED!"

He began to shoot bullets at Gohan which he easily caught in his hand causing no damage. The crook gasped when Gohan dropped all the bullets from out of his hand. And with one swift kick to the face, that guy was out.

"He's a monster! Let's go!" The crooks yelled in fear.

They rushed into their car and began to drive off. Kara smirked and said. "Look Wonder Boy needs my help."

Kara uses her heat vision at the wheel of the car while at the same time Gohan used his energy to blow their car forwards. It toppled over and fell upside down making the crooks gasp.

"Who is that guy?" They questioned.

Kara smirked at Gohan when he appeared beside her back into his normal clothes, and his based form "Well, I'd say good job but you couldn't have done it without me Wonder Boy."

He smirked back at her and put on his backpack. "Please Hun, Kal and Diana would have been impressed on the way I handled that."

"Believe what you want sweetie, you are still an amateur." She chuckled but her smile fell when an angered voice approached her.

"You, tell me who did this. It barely looks like police work."

Kara glared back at the girl. She had black hair in pig-tails, blue eyes, and wore the Orange Star High School badge.

"Were you talking to us?" Kara asked annoyed.

Gohan chuckled and grabbed Kara's hand, "we weren't really looking."

Quickly he tiptoed away from the scene but Kara kept her glare at the pig-tailed girl.

"I can't believe I missed it. I should have stopped them!"

Kara smirked, "you? Really got to be kidding me?"

Before this girl could look back at Kara, Gohan had pulled her into the sky so she wouldn't see them.

"Gosh sweetie, we don't need start a fight already."

Kara looked at Gohan with an annoyed look.

"Are you sure Pan is going to be ok, with your mom, and Goten?

"Yes." Gohan chuckled, grabbed her hand and flew off in the direction of the school.

 **At school**

After arriving at the school and getting all their papers and schedules, Gohan and Kara walked to the door of their first class.

"Good morning my young scholars." The teacher greeted. "Today we are being praised with new class members who actually know how to read."

"You are really a nerd" Kara teased.

Gohan looked back at her, "I think that's our cue."

He walked in first with a smile on his face and Kara walked behind him holding her head high but refusing to look at anyone.

"Good morning everyone, I'm Gohan."

The teacher and Gohan both looked at Kara who refused to even say her name. Gohan chuckled a bit.

"This is Kara, she's...shy."

The Kryptonian girl, elbowed him and said, "Hi my name is Kara".

"Shockingly, both Gohan and Kara here made perfect scores on their entrance exams. English, Math, Chemistry, you can learn from their example." The teacher explained.

"Example this!" A student yelled making the entire class laugh at his action.

The teacher narrowed his eyes. "Silence! You kids are an embarrassment to public schools! Well you two may sit wherever you want."

"Okay..." Gohan responded.

He began to look around for two open seats himself and Kara could sit at. Kara's eyes widened when a girly feminine voice called them.

"Yoo-hoo! Newbies, there's two back here."

"Oh sure thank you." Kara said.

Gohan and Kara began to climb the stairs. Kara could feel everyone's eyes on her. Most likely because she knew how the men here thought she was a supermodel. She sat beside a perky blond girl who was smiling at them.

"I'm Erasa, and this is my friend Videl." Erasa said.

The Kryptonian girl smiled. "My name is Kara, and his name is Gohan."

Videl instantly began a glaring contest with Kara. She growled and pulled Gohan down on the chair next to her.

"I don't like that girl." She whispered.

"Which one?" Gohan asked.

"The one who is glaring at me" She growled.

Gohan chuckled, "give her a chance. She probably just has the jellies, because you are the prettiest girl in the school."

Kara smiled, and grabbed his hand under the desk, and making him to smile as well.

 **Later**

As they moved from class to class Gohan and Kara sat next to Erasa, Videl and a guy named Sharpener. They had learned that Videl was the daughter of Mr. Satan and that she was considered the second strongest person in the city. The first being Hercule of course. When Kara was told this she began to laugh she remembered stories of the 'so called hero' from the Intergalactic Tournament from when Bojack attacked, and the Cell Games. This gave Videl another reason to glare at her.

Currently, their History teacher was telling the students to open to a certain page in a book.

Kara growled and looked over at Videl since she felt her gaze on her. "Take a picture Princess, it'll last longer!" She snapped.

The daughter of Hercule eyes widened. "So it is you!"

Kara's eyes narrowed, "What?"

"You're that girl I talked to outside of the bank this morning, yeah, I knew your face looked familiar."

Erasa gasped, "Right after the gold fighter disappeared? Wow."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Gold fighter? Is he a celebrity too?"

"Where are you from? You're out of the gossip loop. He's a crime fighter with super strength and magic powers, they say he looks like a teenaged boy but he has glowing golden hair. Everyone's talking about it." Erasa explained.

Gohan's eyes widened and smiled to himself. "It's only been five hours and they've already made a legend out of me." He whispered so only Kara could hear.

"Legend might be over doing it,"

Gohan looked over at Kara when he noticed her drawing something in her notebook. He smiled when he realized she was drawing sketches of Pan.

"Drawing her is not going to help you not missing her as much."

She look over at him. "How can you be so calm about being here while your daughter is at home. Your mother shouldn't be watching her, what if her powers kick in? "

Kara gasped at the thought and stood up. "I have to go home."

"You in the back! Pay attention!" The teacher yelled.

Kara yelped when Gohan pulled her back down on the chair.

"Kara, just relax. It'll be okay, the rest of the day will go by smoothly alright? Remember she did raise two super Saiyans. "

The Kryptonian girl nodded and looked at her book when she said. "Look Gohan, Hercule is such a big hero, he even needs to convince school children how great he is."

Videl just glared at Kara, "what that supposed to mean?"

Kara rolled her eyes, and said. "It means your father is a fraud, have you ever heard of Goku, or the earth special forces, or even the Z-fighters?"

Videl eyes narrowed, and said. "Yes, but they couldn't even beat Cell, my dad had to step in to finish the job for them."

Kara leaned over the table "Your dad can't even beat a one legged man in an ass kicking contest."

Gohan pull Kara down her seat, and said to her, "Please Kara, I don't want the attention."

"Fine, but you are doing my homework for me for this class". Kara mumbled

 **Two Classes Later**

It came time for gym class which Kara was actually happy about. She thought that maybe some physical education would keep her mind off of Pan for a while. Since the students had to change their clothing for gym she put on grey girl gym shorts and a blue long sleeved shirt tucked in. Herself and Gohan stepped out to the baseball field and waited for instructions.

"Alright boys and girls, today we will be batting it out."

"Battle?" Gohan repeated excitedly.

Kara looked at him, "No, he said with 'the great sport of baseball'."

Gohan raised an eyebrow, "You mean that game Yamcha plays."

Gohan looked to Sharpener who called him.

"Hey brains, do you know what baseball is?"

"Yeah. Well I have read a couple books about it. Plus my good friend Yamcha plays for the West City Titans."

Sharpener smirked, "oh really? Then I bet you'll be the next all-star on your team." He looked to Videl, "I'll take the Angel, and you can have brains over there."

Kara narrowed her eyes as Gohan smiled and put a baseball hat backwards on her head.

With that said she followed after Sharpener since she was on his team. She stood by the sidelines with her arms crossed when Sharpener walked up next to her.

"Why don't you," he handed her the bat with a smile on his face, "hit first?"

She looked over to where the pitcher stood and noticed it was Videl.

"Very well."

She snatched the bat away from him and walked off to the home plate where she would hit. A smile appeared on the daughter of Hercule's lips.

"Oh this will be good."

Kara gripped onto the bat and narrowed her eyes. Erasa had walked up beside Sharpener to observe the swing.

"Two feisty hotties. This ought to be good." Sharpener said.

Videl's blue eyes met with Kara's cerulean ones.

"Prepare for a strike." The human girl muttered.

"Bring it."

Videl swung her arm back before letting the ball fly forward. Kara hit the ball out of the field, and asks. "So that is a home run right?" Everyone gasped looked to Kara, and the gym teacher nodded.

"That's one heck of an arm there."

The Kryptonian girl smirked and casually walked around all the bases. She looked to Gohan who was out on right field

Later on

Gohan had jumped up at least 25 feet in the air catching Sharpener's ball. Everyone was shocked except for Kara of course.

Our pair weren't really doing a good job of "fitting in" so far.

"Nice catch." She complimented.

He smiled nervously when all their classmates stared at them. It was then his turn to bat.

Gohan stood in the left handers batter's box and prepared to hit the ball. Sharpener was pitching and just as Videl did with Kara, he threw the ball as hard as he could in hopes to scare Gohan. His, and everyone else's eyes widened when the ball hit Gohan hard but had no effect on the demi-Saiyan. He looked back to the gym teacher who was just as shocked as everyone else.

"Coach, if I get hit that means that I get to walk right?"

"Right." He replied.

Gohan smiled and walked to first base, where Kara was playing.

"What the heck is he?" Sharpener growled.

Videl glared at him when he reached Kara. "Bizarre."

Class was over and so was school. Gohan and Kara walked back into the locker rooms. Kara put her regular clothing back on and walked out of the locker room. She passed by Sharpener who smirked at her.

"You know Angel, some guys would find your looks intimidating, but I think you are just plain hot."

The Kryptonian girl rolled her eyes and ignored the blond human teenager. Of course he didn't take the hint and followed her till she reached Gohan's locker.

"What do you say you and I go out sometime? We could even roughhouse if you want."

She leaned against the locker and stared at her fingernails. "Not interested, not my type."

"Then what is your type?" He asked.

Gohan walked over and grinned sweetly at her before opening his locker. Kara looked back to Sharpener with a smirk.

"Nerds, really?"

She grabbed Gohan's arm and began to walk out of the school.

"I don't know what is worse, Smallville High, or Orange Star." She growled as they walked on the sidewalk.

Gohan smiled at her, "oh it wasn't so bad. At least we didn't have Batman recording us. Like he did to me at Gotham Academy. "

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Well you try having every guy drooling over you, and having that princess glaring at you all day, and to top it all off a Jersey shore boy thinks he could take me out?!"

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Don't worry about them. Everyone knows you're mine."

Kara blushed but smiled. "You're an idiot." She stated lovingly.

He kissed her head then narrowed his eyes when he sensed something.

"That Videl girl is following us." He said.

Kara growled and grabbed his arm beginning to run. Once they turned the corner, they jumped on top of a building and watched as a confused Videl looked around for them.

Kara's eyelids fell to slits. "Alright, I really don't like that girl. Especially when she talks about how big of a savior she and her father is. At least Kal, and the League don't brag about it."

"I don't like her much either Hun."

She took off in the air as Gohan flew beside her, and he thought out loud.

"I think it is best if we did go back in the hero game part time, because it is obvious Hercule, and Videl don't know how heroes should act."

Kara smirked, "Can you imagine if Videl tried to join the league, she won't even survive Kaldur's training, let alone Black Canary's."

Gohan turned to her, and said. "More of a reason why we should."

Kara looked over at him. "You're a father Gohan, the only thing you have to do is take care of your family. Besides you already did enough for this world."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oh I know but we can inspire people to better themselves, like Kal does at home."

Kara rolled her eyes from him playing the Kal card on her, and laughed "Oh sure, why not, as long it doesn't get too serious. Also I'm making you my sidekick." She stated sarcastically.

Gohan smiled at Kara, "you know, maybe we should make a debut?"

Kara sighed in frustration, "but I want to see Pan."

Gohan grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. "It'll be quick, trust me."

"Gohan no! I want to go home, we haven't seen Pan all day!"

"One stop I promise." He begged.

She rolled her eyes. "You go alone, Wonder Boy."

"But Kara, Wonder Boy needs Supergirl, and it would be fun."

She growled. "But I want to be with my Panda Bear!"

He pouted. "Please."

She shook her head no and flew off faster only to have Gohan catch up to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned in towards her ear.

"One stop."

"I said no! You go!"

He smirked and began to press his lips on her cheek. "Please."

"No."

He let his tail loose and wrapped it around her, as he nuzzled his face into her neck planting small kisses on it.

Kara giggled, "Fine, just get off me."

Gohan smiled and kissed her neck once more before moving away.

"Alright! Put on your outfit."

The Kryptonian girl pushed the button on her watch. "I don't know what is making me do this, because I just going to show you up Wonder Boy!"

The outfit appeared on her body and she looked to Gohan who had changed as well. "Race ya!"

 **High Above Satan City**

The two teenagers flew over the city. Kara was still amazed from the size of the city. "Man, this city sure is bigger now that I look at it".

Gohan chuckled, "I know."

As they kept flying they spotted the traffic from under them. Their eyes landed on a yellow car which was driving recklessly.

"Crazy driver!" Gohan yelled. "Come on Kara!" He began to jump down on the ground as did Kara.

"Don't call me that", Kara smirked. "Call me Sun Girl. So what's your new name, you can't just call yourself Wonder Boy."

Gohan stayed silent for a moment till something came to his mind. "Booster Gold, the Greatest Hero You've ever Heard Of." He smiled over at Kara, "hey that was a good one."

She chuckled and said. "If you start doing any stupid poses when you say that, I 'm so going to leave you, and take Pan back to Smallville with me.

They had landed on the ground. The men driving the car gasped once they noticed the two new 'superheroes' stopping before them. They stopped the car right in front of them and panted heavily. Gohan and Kara stood with their arms crossed as the driver stuck his head out the window.

"What kind of meatheads are you?!" the driver yelled. "Get out of the way!"

"Hey why don't you watch where you're going?!" The one in the passenger seat yelled.

Kara placed her hand on Gohan's shoulder. "You can handle this one; I'm going to stop a fire that is about few blocks away I hear."

"I got it, babe." He turned his attention back to the men, as Kara flew away. "It is you who should be more careful! Use your turn signals! Follow the rules of the road and always buckle your safety belt!"

Gohan slapped himself mentally. _'Come on Gohan, what if Diana was here, you are better than this.'_

"What is this?! A public service announcement? You got a name for yourself little funny man!" The driver said.

Himself and the passenger in his car got out and got in his face. Gohan gasped.

Gohan smiled "I am the one and only, Booster Gold, the Greatest Hero You've ever Heard Of!"

The two men began to laugh which caused Gohan to get angry. They also began to tease his outfit. "I don't know what's funnier! That name, or your outfit!"

"STOP LAUGHING!" He yelled. He stomped on the ground under him which caused it to crack shocking the drivers. He stomped on the ground again which caused the car to move into the crack. "I put a lot of thought into that name!" Gohan yelled.

The drivers looked at their car in shock then back to Gohan. They smiled nervously and placed their hands together.

"You misunderstood me I said it was a very nice name, a great costume. I wish I had one of my own." One of them said.

Gohan smiled and walked over to the car pulling it out of the crack with ease. The drivers screamed and trembled in shock before getting in the car.

"T-thank you… Booster Gold!"

"Yeah you have a good day." He said nervously.

They drove away carefully making Gohan smile. "What promising citizens."

After a few minutes of cleaning up his damage. Kara landed behind him, and said. "I don't know what Wonder Woman taught you, what I heard today, she must have done all the work."

"Hey I'm just a little rusty that's all," Gohan replied. "So how was the fire."

"Nothing big just alarm 3 or 4." Kara said with a smile. "I even met the fire Chief too".

"Wow," Gohan asked. "How did you put it out so fast?"

"I used my super breath silly", Kara grab his hand. "Come on sidekick lets go home."

Gohan chuckled and they flew off to their home.

 **At Home**

They reached Mount Paozu and they changed out of their costumes. They walked inside Chi-Chi's house, that was next to theirs, and saw Chi-Chi in the kitchen cooking.

"Well well, one day with those teenagers and you guys are already coming home late."

Kara crossed her arms, "it was all Wonder Boy's fault. He insisted to making his debut."

Gohan chuckled and looked around, "I'm sorry. Where is Pan Mom?"

"Oh she with Goten, he has been watching her all afternoon."

Kara's eyes widened and she felt her heart beat increased. "If anything happen to her Gohan, you are so dead."

All of a sudden Goten walked into the scene. "I'm home mommy." He was dragging a big fish, and Pan in a wagon.

Kara smiled and walked over picking her up. "Oh Mommy missed you so much. Goten you need to be careful with her, you can't just be dragging her in a wagon, use the stroller. "

Goten put his head down, and said. "I'm sorry Kara."

Kara patted his head, and said. "It's ok Goten, just don't do it again."

Pan smiled at the sight of her mother then looked at Gohan, and giggled even more. Gohan chuckled and took her to their home next door in their bedroom. He set Pan in her crib, hoping they can relax before dinner. Kara kissed Pan and took off her watch setting it near her crib.

"See, it wasn't so bad." Gohan said. He lay back on his bed and pulled Kara next to him.

"I just don't want to leave her alone while she still this young."

Gohan smiled at her, "Kara, we will be here every day. We can balance School, being superheroes, and raising Pan."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "No we can't. Gohan, it's too much."

"We can handle it."

She sat up and let out a deep breath. "Gohan, I don't want anything happen to her, or us. I just don't want her to be left alone."

Gohan wrapped his arm around her pulling her back down next to him.

"Kara, I am not going to let anyone, or anything that will take us away from her if that's what you think."

Kara moved her sight to Pan's crib were Pan was in. She was playing with her stuff Pig she got from Ma and Pa Kent.

"I know you won't. I just don't want this hero game to get to serious on us, like back at home."

A small smile appeared on Gohan's lips. "What do you mean?"

"Their always going to be Villains trying to kill us, or going to try to take her away. I don't want to lose our perfect little life right now. I know when we go back to the League, life can be hectic and challenging, but I welcome it with you. Just for right now, I just want to enjoy the life we have, before we go back to that life style, she whispered.

His smile was replaced with a frown, "I know, Kara. I just can't watch and do nothing when people need my help."

"Me too Gohan. Just promise me you put our family first."

She turned her back to him and laid her head on Gohan's chest let out a breath.

"We're a family Kara, you always come first." Gohan caressed her cheek. "There's nothing to worry about."

Kara moved closer to Gohan burying her face against his chest. "You're right."

He smirked. "About time."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "I don't want to go to school tomorrow."

He ran his fingers through her hair which relaxed her, "I don't either but we'll survive."

He gripped her chin and pressed his lips on hers in a deep passionate kiss. While in the middle of it they saw a bright flash in the room. They broke the lip lock and looked over to Pan. Gohan chuckled when he realized Pan had grabbed Kara's watch and pushed the red button.

"Oh look Kara."

Gohan and Kara walked over the crib and chuckled. She picks up Pan. The clothing obviously didn't fit her, because it was too big but she was giggling like always.

"She just wants to be like her Mommy Gohan" Kara laughed.

Gohan smiled at his cute little family.

 _'Please King Kai, please don't let me screw up and lose them.'_

 **A/N: Please Review**


	5. When can we Leave

**When can we Leave**

The next few weeks went by smoothly for Gohan and Kara. The entire school had forgotten about The Gold Fighter, and now they were talking about Sun Girl and her sidekick Booster Gold. Also, they had a few run in's with Videl, they even helped her rescue a hijacked bus. Well Gohan and Kara did all the work, and Kara told her she needs to leave the real work to the real heroes before she gets anybody killed. This had caused the human girl to become very frustrated and skeptical of them.

...

"Look Hun, they did mention how I fixed the bridge, and turned down the key to the city." Kara smirked as she started to prepare Pan for bed. She had read off an article that she was referred to as Sun Girl wants to help, but requires no thanks.

"I still don't understand why they still keep calling me your sidekick," He said and put the newspaper down, and started to make funny faces to Pan.

Pan began to laugh and she reached over to her daddy. Kara groaned since she wouldn't stop squirming which made it hard to put on her pajamas, and gave Gohan one of her death glares

"Gohan will you knock that off? You're giving her the giggles before bed."

Gohan looked over at Kara. "It makes her happy, doesn't it Panda Bear?"

Gohan walked over and help with Pan who was lying on the changing table attempting to stuff her foot in her mouth. He chuckled and walked over picking her up.

"You need to be in bed young lady."

He changed her outfit into some comfortable pink superman footsie pajamas. She then glared at him when he placed her in her crib. Gohan smiled and leaned down kissing her.

"She's just like you Kara." He chuckled.

Kara looked over at him after setting Pan down. "What do you mean?"

"She's so cute, has your laugh, and your look when you are mad at me."

Kara smiled and pecked him on the cheek, and placed a pacifier in her mouth, and kissed her.

"Well, hopefully she will sleep tonight." Kara said as they tuck her into bed.

Goten walked in their room over to Pan's crib and smiled at her. "Come on Panny, its story time." Goten tried to pick her up, but was stopped by Kara. She sat him down in Pan's nursery chair, who was tired of Goten always getting Pan excited before her bedtime.

"You young man can sit right there, I don't need you get Pan going again. Also it is a full moon tonight so you better not go ape, or I swear to RAO you lose more than your tail."

Goten gulped and pouted, and said. "Come on Kara, Gohan was supposed to tell us about how he and Dad defeated the Ginyu Force tonight."

Gohan chuckled, "Sure thing squirt, and began telling his story about the Ginyu force, and doing the Ginyu poses. "You see the Ginyu force was one of Frieza's most powerful warriors, the real reason why they were strong was, because they were real super flamboyant."

Pan sucked on her pacifier as she watched her Daddy do silly poses through the bars of her crib.

Kara laughed as she was recording the whole thing, and look over to Pan, and said. "Congratulations Wonder Boy, your daughter will now have strange dreams of her father dancing. I just can't wait to show this to Artemis."

Gohan chuckled and walked over to Kara wrapping his arms around her waist. "I do it for her."

She raised an eyebrow and looked back at Pan who was waving her baby arms around.

Kara slapped her forehead. "She takes too much after you."

Goten laughed and smiled at his big brother. "Yeah that was an awesome story Gohan! It is even better than the cartoons I watch on TV! I wish I can go to Namek beat up aliens like you and Dad did."

"I think that is enough story time for now." ChiChi said as she stood by the door frame.

"Mom, do you think I can go to Namek too, and beat up aliens like Gohan and Dad?" Goten asked.

Chi-Chi walked over to Pan and handed Kara a bottle with warm milk. "Maybe but not tonight, you have to get up bright and early tomorrow, because we are going shopping with your grandfather."

Goten pouted, as he said his goodnights, and was happy he was going to see his grandpa.

Kara smiled at her. "Thank you Mom." She removed the pacifier from Pan's mouth and replaced it with the bottle. "Milk always helps Pan to sleep, especially the nights when we have full moons. It seems she has more energy."

Gohan snapped is fingers from an idea. "You know that must because Pan could be absorbing the moon's energy, like you do with the sun Kara."

Kara thought about Gohan's theory for a moment. "You could be right, because of her Saiyan, and Kryptonian genes, I just hope she does not go ape during the night on us, because of it."

"Oh Kara, you two worry too much about her. Gohan and Goten where the same way at her age." Chi-Chi said to shoot down Gohan's theory. "I just hope you two get some sleep tonight, I don't want you to be late for school tomorrow."

"We will try Mom, Goodnight". The young couple said to Chi-Chi as she left their room.

Gohan walked over to make sure Pan was falling asleep. He and Kara grinned at her cuteness. They just adored her.

Later on, Kara and Gohan went to bed, he asked. "You are not really going to show Artemis that tape, are you?"

"No," Kara mounted him, and smiled. "I'm just going to show it to the entire League."

"What", Gohan's eyes widen. ""Aww man, I'm done for when we get back."

Kara smiled devilishly, and said. "Well you can always earn the tape yourself from me."

Gohan smiled and kissed her.

...

 **Few Months Later**

As the next few months went by, Kara and Gohan did more superhero work in the city while managing to maintain their secret identities. Their only problem was Videl who tried to attack and unmask them each time. Kara began to grow tired of the human girl. At school Videl was always looking and smiling at Gohan, and always looking to start an argument with Kara.

On one Saturday, Gohan and Kara, took Pan to the fair in Satan City, to spend some quality time together.

Both realized Pan really enjoyed seeing and playing with the animals, she was really giggled at the clowns. Both of them thought she said Chiaotzu, as she was pointing giggling at the clowns. As the day went on Kara, and Gohan couldn't believe how much happiness two people from an alternate Universes have given them both, and they were a family.

Gohan and Kara were sitting at a picnic table with Pan, and feeding Pan her first ice cream, and taking pictures.

"See Hun, she eats like her Daddy," Kara said as looking to Gohan with a smile.

Gohan couldn't believe how messy Pan's face was, and chuckled. "It looks that way, but she has your appetite."

Kara just smiled, and said. "This day is perfect Gohan,"

"It truly is Kara," replied Gohan.

"Hey Gohan and Kara come over here!" Erasa yelled as she spotted the pair.

"Oh Gohan, we have free food over here," Yelled Videl.

Kara's eyes narrowed and said, "Almost perfect, what did we do RAO."

Gohan eyes popped open on hearing the words free food, and said. "Come on Kara, let's just say hi, and we can leave."

Kara just rolled her eyes, "I know you just doing this for the free food." Kara relentlessly agreed, "If she does anything I might punch her."

The pair sat down at the table, next to Erasa, and across from Videl and Sharpener. Gohan started eating since their plates were made for them.

"Food is great Videl!" Gohan complimented between chews. "Oh yummy, rice balls my fave!"

Videl couldn't help but stare at Kara who was holding pan, and playing peak a-boo with her.

"Thank you very much Gohan." Videl said politely, "my chef was trained at one of the best culinary schools."

Kara just rolled her eyes, thought to herself. _'I swear she just a spoiled brat.'_

"What a cutie," Erasa said looking at Pan. "I bet she can be a handful".

"You have no idea," Kara said looking at Gohan. "I wished her father would help out more."

"So Angel," Sharpener said glancing over to Kara. "When do you get done babysitting?"

Kara just chuckled, because more he tried the funnier his attempts get, and said. "Sorry, I'm not babysitting."

"So is she your sister?" Asked Erasa who was confused who was the girl.

"Nope", Kara just kept playing with Pan, and tickling her. "Who is mommy's favorite little girl."

Videl glanced over to her eyebrows raised. "Huh?"

"Pan is our daughter, that's why she has my hair, and Kara's beautiful eyes." Gohan explained happily.

"Alright brains", Sharpener tried to congratulate Gohan.

Videl's eyes widened and she looked at the couple in shock. She looked to Pan and finally noticed the resemblance between her and her parents. "That's...crazy..." She mumbled trying to hide her shock.

Kara narrowed her eyes. "What is?", and handed Pan to Erasa.

"Well I never expected that you two to be parents."

Kara growled. "Gohan and I are seventeen years old. Besides," she crossed her arms and smirked. "I wasn't born to please your expectations Princess."

Videl rolled her eyes at Kara's tone of voice and attitude. Frankly, she was the first and only person in the world who had dared to speak to her the way she did. "Well truly I don't hate to burst your bubble Kara, but most students at our school aren't parents at the age of seventeen. Have you two ever heard of protection. What kind of a future you two can give her, by having her so young, it's just so irresponsible."

Kara's eye twitched and she stood up from the table slamming her hands down on it. This action caused a crack in the wooden table and all the food to jump up before landing on the ground. Gohan frowned when a bowl of rice balls landed on him. "Aw man..." He groaned.

Kara snapped. "Well maybe they do have children Videl, but in their case, there isn't an annoying and judgmental bitch that is prying into their business!"

Pan giggled at the sight of Kara's veins beginning to be visible on her forehead. It reminded her about her grandma would yell at her Daddy or uncle Goten, which was always an amusing sight.

Gohan noticed Kara's frustration and stood up a placing his hands on her shoulders. "Calm down Kara," he whispered. He then looked to Videl. "Sorry about that..."

The human girl stood up angrily. "Let's just forget it!" She practically yelled.

Kara and Videl glared at each other before they walked in opposite directions. Gohan sighed and ran his palm down his face before running after Kara.

"Kara, I understand you don't like her."

Kara let out a frustrated scream and, she then let out a breath to calm down. "She just pisses me off."

Gohan smiled at her. "Why I don't I go get Pan and her things, and we can enjoy the rest of our day, without her."

Kara kissed him, and said. "Fine my love, but you got win Panda Bear, a teddy."

Gohan chuckled, "of course Kara." He grabbed her hand and smiled at her. "I love you." Kara smiled looked deep into his eyes, and not needing words at all expressing her feelings to him.

…

 **Later on their** **perfect day**

Kara and Gohan where sitting by a tree with Pan who was playing on a blanket on the ground next to them. As the young couple were enjoying the ending of the day, with beautiful sunset, and loving daughter who just loves her new stuff teddy her daddy had won for her.

Kara turns towards Gohan, and asked. "Gohan we have been here for six months, how long do you think we are going to stay here?"

"I didn't thought of it Kara", Gohan answered not knowing what to say, because he didn't put too much thought into it. "If you want to go back to the League's Earth and all, we can leave as soon as next week if you want too".

"It's not that Gohan, I'm just wondering that's all. I actually love it here. I mean I can see myself staying here with you for the rest of our lives," Kara said, and sighed, "but I do really miss Kal, and all."

Gohan missed his friends too, and stroked her hair, and said. "Me too Kara,"

Kara just hold his hands, around her chest, "I know, but I thinking your world can offer us a lot actually. Staying here for a while makes sense."

"What do you mean Kara," Gohan wondered

"What I mean is, when we go back there, and start living our lives. We just going to be policing villains, and I know about your conflicts with the League. When we go back there I don't want to become a glorified police officer. Your world offers so much knowledge; I want to learn as much as I can before we leave." Kara said holding his hands tightly."

Gohan raised an eyebrow, and said, "What are you trying to say Kara. You want to go to college here".

Kara nodded, "Yeah I do Gohan, I know if we do this we can make a difference at home."

"You know if we do this it would take about least five years, right? "Gohan question to ensure her decision.

"Yeah, and I know your Mom will be happy to have her son around little longer too". Kara said to make Gohan to agree with her.

"Kara," Gohan turn her face in front of his. "I'm behind you 100 %. To be honest my Mom would have killed me if I didn't stay here until I finished college," and chuckled.

Kara eyes narrowed. "Your mother really? I'm the one is going to kill you if you didn't." Kara started to chase him playfully. Pan just giggled how silly her Mommy and Daddy are.

…...

 **The following Monday**

Gohan and Kara walked into school. Kara just sighed, and worried what would the school day will bring. Especially her fellow classmates must have found out by now that she and Gohan are teenage parents, and maybe Pan being born out of wedlock, in which is very taboo in Kryptonian culture.

"Gohan if that bitch Videl starts anything today with me, I swear to RAO. You might have to get those Dragonballs,"

"Relax Kara, I know you fearing, this is not krypton remember. It is not social taboo being teenage parents." Gohan said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "It will be fine." He sighed remembering it was his Fathers birthday this week. "It going to be a tough week for our family."

Kara knew what he met, and look at him. "Gohan, I know you miss him. I'm here for you, I understand if you want to skip this week.", as she took his hand off her shoulder and hold it tight to prepare for what their school mates will say about them being teenage parents.

Kara was at her locker, and Erasa walked up to her.

"Hey Kara. I'm sorry what happen at the fair on Saturday with Videl".

"It's ok Erasa, it is not your fault." Kara replied.

"I know, Videl can be a real"

"Bitch!"

Erasa giggled, "No I was going to say stuck up, but Bitch is better."

Kara smiled "Thanks Erasa"

"Hey if you and Gohan need someone watch that cutie pie Pan of yours sometime I will be happy too."

Kara look at her smiled knowing she was being sincere, and was being a friend. "Thank you Erasa. Hey want to see some pictures of her at the fair."

….

 **After School**

Gohan and Kara are walking through West City and holding hands, and pushing Pan in her stroller. This is one of their favorite things to do to get their minds clear, from their problems and worries. Also Kara loves being in the city to help to get away from Chi-Chi's tiger mom attitude with the family, Kara look to Gohan.

Kara said to get his attention, "Hey Gohan,"

Gohan looked at her. "What"

"I have a surprise for you," she said with a smile.

Gohan raised an eyebrow, "What is it"

Kara just smiled, "You remember the internship at Capsule Corp, the one school was talking about."

"Yeah I remember", Gohan rubbed his neck. "But I didn't applied though, because as soon Vegeta would have found out he would just make me train with him all day," he laughed. "Why did you apply?"

Kara Just nodded.

"So Hun why you didn't tell me you applied?" he asked "You know we could have talked to Bulma, she could give you a recommendation, or even hired you."

Kara sighed. "I know Gohan, but when I was growing up on Krypton my parents where high ranking scientist. My whole life was planned for me. I just want to see if I can get it on my own."

Gohan put his arm around her, "So did you get it?"

Kara kissed him, "Of course Wonder Boy, I'm smarter then you."

Gohan smiled. "So when does it start?"

"End of the school year, why?" She replied

Gohan smiled. "I know you don't like living with mom, even though we have our own house. So I thought we can move to West City, since we will be starting college in the fall".

"Are you sure, can we afford it?" Kara asked

"Kara, whatever we decide is the best for us and Pan". Gohan answered, and smirked. "For money don't you worry, remember my grandpa is the OX-King."

Kara kissed him. "You know I want to invite Bulma over to our home this week to thank her."

"I thought she didn't help you?" he asked

"She didn't", Kara answered. "She didn't even known I applied, and I wanted to thank her for not getting involved".

Gohan kissed her, "I think that's a great idea"

….

 **Later in the Week**

The rest of the school week went pretty smoothly for Kara, and Videl tried to keep her distance from her. Gohan on the other hand was depressed, because he was really missing his Dad. Top of this Videl has surprise visit from Hercule in store for the school.

At Gym Class on Thursday the students were waiting for their Coach. As they were talking, and their coach came out and blew his whistle, and everyone lined up. Videl unfortunately had to walkout with the coach, which caused Kara to roll her eyes.

"Hello class today we have a very special guess thanks to Videl here." The Coach looked onto the class, and Hercule came out and started doing ridiculous poses, and said.

"That's right folks the one and only your savior from Cell. Not even those blonde tricksters could have beaten him, if it wasn't for me we be all dead. Today I'll be teaching you martial arts. If you have martial arts experience, go to the right side of the gym, if you're new to this, go to the other side."

As the class started to cheer, Kara slapped her forehead, and thought to herself. _'This is the last person he needs to see RAO.'_ Kara had to hold Gohan back from killing Hercule. "Settle down Gohan, you can't kill him what would your father say."

Gohan knew she was right, and relentlessly agreed. Kara took him to a bench, and she put her arm around him. "I'm sorry Kara, I just can't stand that man especially today."

"It's all ok Hun, let's get you some water to help calm you down."

Videl noticed Gohan at the bench by himself sadly, and sat by him. "Why are you not participating Gohan?"

Gohan just sighed sadly, and wished she would go away, and said. "Because I don't know how to fight Videl, besides nothing good comes from fighting."

"So, I can teach you Gohan, besides everyone should know how to defend themselves". Videl tried to move closer to Gohan.

Kara walked up to them, knew she was trying to do. "Is there anything we can do for you Princess."

Videl just narrowed her eyes. "No, I was trying to help Gohan, I was trying to convince him to take part of today's gym lesson from my dad"

 _'_ _Go ahead Hun, if I can't put Hercule in his place, you can with his daughter"._ Gohan said telepathically to Kara.

Kara smiled little, "Look Videl, there is nothing your moron of a Father can teach us, unless how to fake a stomach ache."

"Just let you know Kara, my Dad has a sensitive stomach." Videl informed Kara.

"How convenient for him, just like when he slipped against Cell," said with a little smirk. "Or was that just a bitch slap sent him flying out of the ring," Gohan just chuckled from the memory.

"Listen Kara, it is very hard for him to control his power," Videl rebutted.

"Oh really, is that why no-one is able to find him, when someone challenges him? Kara asked

"Hey my Dad cannot fight every challenger he gets you know. He just fights the most dangerous ones."

"You really mean if they are going take a dive for him, and if there are going to be cameras and money involved, right? Kara said, and laughed. "If not, he is probably hiding in your basement and pissing his pants out of fear. For the day when people find out he is really a fraud. Just like his daughter being the city's hero."

Videl looked over to Gohan, and saw him laughing. She was fumed, "it doesn't matter what you two think," and stormed off.

Gohan hugged Kara, and smiled. "Thanks babe, I needed that today."

Kara blushed, and kissed him. "You both deserved it, come on let's go home and see Pan,"

Gohan hold Kara close to him, and say. "I just love you even more each day." Kara kissed him again.

Gohan and Kara started to the leave the gym, and where stopped by Hercule saying to them.

"Hey Kids, I need to talk to you!"

Kara rolled her eyes, and said. "Look Gohan, Videl told her daddy on us, because we won't play with her."

Gohan and Kara followed Hercule into the coach's office, and Hercule shut the door. "Alright you two, my little girl told me everything. So what your skinny boyfriend can't fight, and how you picking on my little angel, and calling me a fraud. Not even the former world champion that sissy trickster Goku could have beaten Cell, I had too."

Gohan's eyes narrowed on the mention of his father, and went Super Saiyan. "That's right you moron, it was me. You should know you were there."

Hercule stared at him, out of fear. Gohan chuckled. "Why are you staring?"

Hercule snapped out of it. "Are you who I think you are?"

Gohan shrugged. "Depends on who you think I am."

Hercule groaned. "This is going to be tricky".

"Delivery boy? If that nickname suits you then please don't use it." Gohan said with mixed regret through his voice.

"Umm yah. Please don't make a fool outta me! I'm sorry, I thought you died during all of that hoopla!" Hercule was on his knees begging Gohan was chuckling to himself with Kara, and he got serous.

"Just be clear on the subject. My dad was lost to me on that day, and every time you boast, it makes me want to kill you. Especially when you talk about how big of a trickster he was." Gohan stated

Hercule gave a pathetic squeak and jumped back. "Alright Alright! Less boasting! Got it!"

Gohan looked at him, and said. "Look I don't really mind you taking the credit, just stop making fools out of us, and stop making my dad's sacrifice was for nothing."

"Anything you say", Hercule groveled.

Gohan looked at Hercule, and didn't like he saw he was doing, he helped him up from the ground. "To be honest my friends and family do enjoy our privacy you gave us, but one day the truth might come out."

Hercule nodded nervously, and Gohan and Kara left the room.

…

 **That night**

Later that night after putting Pan to bed, Gohan and Kara were cuddling and watching a movie on their couch. Kara's head was on Gohan's chest, and she looked up to him, "I'm proud of you"

"For what?" Gohan was confused

"You know for what you did today. I wouldn't blame you if you made Hercule come clean, but you didn't." she told him.

"I know I could," Gohan replied as he stroked her hair from her face. "But after he took the credit it didn't bother me at first. I was actually grateful because of the craziness. But as time went on he just drove me nuts. He just made to be mockery, what we all had to do to stop Cell, especially when he saw the whole thing."

"I know", Kara kissed him. "If you want to come clean about Cell I'm behind you, and show everyone your powers are not tricks."

"Thanks Hun, I needed that." Gohan told her, as he hold her close to him.

…

 **Meanwhile at Hercule's house**

Videl was at home and searching on her computer more about Kara, and Gohan. There was nothing about Kara, or even Gohan. The one thing she found out was interesting was Gohan's family, especially the fact his grandfather was the Ox King. As she did more research about Gohan's family she found out who his father was Son Goku. The most of the results had to do with his victory over King Piccolo, and him being a former champion like her Dad. There was an article about aliens attacked the planet, and Goku and the Z fighters stopped them, and Goku was the leader, of the Earth special forces. Of course this was nothing new about Goku, because these events are all covered in history class. As she did more research she was amazed the pictures of him, because he had to be one of those magicians her dad had told her about. He pretended to shoot light beams out of his hands during the Cell Games, and the delivery boy must have been Gohan. Videl ran up to her room to get her homework done with these thoughts running through her head.

….

 **The Following Saturday**

"Gohan I think they are here. Can you please get the door?" Kara said when she heard a knock on her front door from her kitchen.

"I don't think it's them, because Vegeta would just knock the door down if he had to knock. Besides I'm still changing Pan, can you get it." Gohan explained.

"Sure, but if it's a salesman I'm going to make you do the dishes." Kara said and went to open the door, and was surprise who she found. "It is you. What you want, and how did you find us."

"The school directory," Videl stated smartly.

"How Sherlock of you," replied Kara who was annoyed with Videl.

Gohan entered the room with Pan in his arms, and placed her in her playpen. "Hey Hun who is it at the door?"

"Videl. The Princess has braced us with her presents." Kara stated with annoyance.

"Hey Videl, I'm sorry but we are expecting some friends to come over here, and they will be arriving any minute now. Sorry but you can't stay" Gohan greeted.

"That's ok Gohan", replied Videl who eyes widen on the sight of him entering the room. Videl tried enter through the doorway but was stopped by Kara's arm.

"What do you want Videl?"Kara asked coldly.

Videl got a smug look on her face and said. "You know I have been doing some research of the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament, and find something very interesting you two."

"And what would that be Princes," Kara stated as she getting more annoyed with her.

"Apparently the champ before my dad was a man named Goku," Videl said getting smugger.

"So, what does this have to do with us?" Kara asked while looking at her nails

"As I did more research about him, I found out he had a son name Gohan," Videl answered and pointed to Gohan, "and he is your father."

Kara rolled her eyes. "Wow miss Satan figured out our secret Gohan, she found out who your dad is. What took you so long? If you wanted to know, all you had to do was just ask."

Videl got a little smile on her lip, and said. "That's not the best part. Last record about Gohan's dad was when east city got destroyed by a UFO. The funny thing is your dad's trainer Yajirobe, went to the press and told them that aliens destroyed the city. He and his friends where going to stop them. He called them Earth's special forces, or the Z fighters.

"So what Videl everyone knows that, besides why you are making this out to be a big cover up?" The Kryptonian teen asked.

Videl smile had gotten a little bigger. "Well the thing is, I remember the Cell games, and there were golden fighters there, one looked a lot like Gohan's father, and I believe Gohan was the delivery boy as well." She stated.

"What do you want Videl, as you see we are busy? We do not have time for you and your crazy theories." Kara explained.

"I just want the best fighters at the World's Martial arts tournament this year that's all. And maybe you two could train me as well?" Videl told Kara.

Kara rolled her eyes, and could not believe what she was asking them. "And if we don't?"

"If you don't compete I will just hold a press conference about your family's involvement in the Cell games. Just imagine reporters lining up for miles just to talk to you and your family," Videl threatened.

"Are you blackmailing us!" Gohan exclaimed in which made Pan to cry.

Kara's eyes narrowed. "Look bitch, you come to my home and threaten my family about going to the media, if we do not enter this stupid tournament and train you. You know what I would love for you to do that, because I want the world to see what your family is nothing but bunch of frauds!" Kara thought for a second. "Instead I think it would be more fun to see you and the moron of a father losing, wouldn't you say Gohan?" Kara over and kissed Gohan

Videl look at the happy young couple, with jealous rage, and said. "What makes you two think we are going to lose, after all he is the world's strongest man, and he defeated Cell after all."

Kara and Gohan just rolled their eyes and Kara said. "We see about that, can you please leave we have to start training tomorrow, and I suggest you find another person to train you."

Videl was shocked her blackmail did not work. "But I was hoping maybe you and Gohan can train me, because I really want to win."

"Look Videl we would like to train you and all, but we can't. You would just slow us down Princess." Kara told her.

"I wouldn't slow you down, I was trained under my dad, I can keep up with you, and I need a change in my routine. Besides if you don't, I might let it slip to one of the reporters that camped in my yard." Videl tried to reason with them.

Kara just sighed, and was done dealing with her, and told Gohan telepathically. _'Gohan, get her out of here, or otherwise you be sleeping on the couch.'_

Gohan just gulped from Kara's comment. "Hold on Videl. Gohan went to another room and got a book, and handed it to her. Videl you can borrow this book, but we want it back it belongs to my dad. It should help with your training."

Videl read the title of the book, and asked. "What is Turtle Hermit Ki style?"

Kara gave Videl a glare. "Videl the last time we are not training you, you are lucky my Gohan is letting you borrow his father's training book. So just follow the instructions."

"But, I wasn't looking for a training book," Videl reasoned.

Gohan just sighed and Pan started wailing, and he gave her to Kara. "Videl you need to leave! You are upsetting our daughter right now, and as you see our guest have arrived for lunch,"

Bulma, and Vegeta enter their house without paying no attention to Videl, as they pass her.

Videl's eyes widen in disbelief, "Bulma Briefs, you know Bulma Briefs?"

Kara shook her head from annoyance. "Yes Videl, unlike you she is not a stuck up bitch. She has been a real good friend to this family for years."

Videl smiled judgingly, "So that's how you got that internship at Capsule Corp then."

Bulma heard what Videl said, and told her. "Just to let you know Miss Satan. Kara got the internship on her own merit alone. I didn't even know she applied to it. If I had I wouldn't even helped her, because she is a very smart, and responsible woman."

"Videl you need to go now. That book will teach you everything you need to know about martial arts." Gohan told her as he shut the door on her.

"Fine I guess I see you at school on Monday." Videl said as the door was closing.

Vegeta just grinned. "I see Gohan, you having women problems just like a true Saiyan warrior should."

Shut up Vegeta, and Wonder Boy here will tell you about that after Lunch, Kara explained as she and Pan went in the Kitchen.

….

 **After** **lunch**

"I have to admit Kara; I haven't eaten like that since my days working for Freiza." Vegeta commented Kara on how wonderful her cooking was.

Needless to say everyone was surprised by Vegeta's comment

"Thank you Vegeta. I am glad you liked it. It is a Kryptonian dish that my mother made all the time." Kara told the Saiyan prince.

"You do come from a rich culture Kara, like us Saiyans, but you Kryptonians may lack in space exploration and battle, but you do make up for in food." Everyone went silent again, because of Vegeta's behavior. Normally at this point he would instigate a fight with Gohan, in order to see how strong he has gotten. "So tell us, why was that idiot's daughter doing here?"

Kara just gave a glare to Gohan. "Why don't you tell them Wonder Boy."

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck, and said. "Well you see Videl, found out about Dad being a former world champion, and suspected that I'm the delivery boy from the Cell games. So needless to say she tried to blackmail us to enter, and to train her for the upcoming world's martial arts tournament. She said if we didn't she will go to the media about us."

Bulma raised an eyebrow, and asked. "So what you going to do Gohan?"

"I told that bitch, to leave here, and we are going to enter, just because it would be fun seeing her and her father lose." Kara answered for Gohan.

"Yeah that's what happen, and I let her borrow one of Dad's old training books from Master Roshi." Gohan said nervously

Bulma's eyes widened. "That old pervert, haha"

"Bulma", Vegeta said to get her attention. "I bet it is one of those porno books Kakarot and Krillin used to read to him."

Bulma just laughed. "I hope not, Krillin told me those stories, and I still can't believe that pervert made those two go out and get him a woman."

"I very doubt she would learn anything from that book haha" Kara chimed in.

After a few minutes, Bulma asked them. "So are you two really going to enter?"

"Yes we are, and with are real identities." Gohan answered with a serious face. "With no masks, because I'm tired listening how great Hercule is all the time."

Bulma was surprised. "Wow, you two sure about that?"

"Well we figured that Dad didn't hide his identity when he entered, so we figured why not." Gohan answered.

"Well make sure you two are certain about it because your pictures will be everywhere when you win, especially you Gohan." Bulma told them

"Who says he is going to win," Vegeta stated in his normal tone, and attitude. "I'm entering as well. You may have been stronger then me when we fought Cell, but over the years I have been training fiercely."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "That's all you do. Why you Saiyans can train night and day, but you can't cut the grass, or even take the trash out."

"Bulma don't get me started; you have no idea what I have to do, to make Gohan help me with Pan," Kara said to agree with Bulma.

"Yeah, that's going to be fun, I think I'm going to enter too." A voice said

"Huh", everyone gasp

"Gohan"

Gohan couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Dad? Please tell me that's you."

"Kakarot?" Vegeta question

"Dad, is that really you I can't believe it," Gohan said and realizing he was talking to his Father again.

"Where is he? Kara said as she scanned the area with all of her Kryptonian vision.

"Hi son it is great to hear your voice again. Kara it is a pleasure to meet you, I see you have been keeping an eye on Gohan, and I can't wait to meet my granddaughter too,"

"Dad, are you really coming back," Gohan said with a great joy in his voice.

"You bet, I'm allowed to come back just for one day, and I can't wait to catch up with everyone, and see your new Super Saiyan transformation.

"But how's that even possible?" Kara asked she was confused.

"Well Baba checked it, and it appears I have some credit here, and I'm allowed to go back for one whole day."

Gohan hugged Kara out of joy, "I can't believe it Kara!"

Gohan's behavior had made Kara even more confused; who is this person that was talking to them. "He has flipped,"

"No he is not Kara his father is coming back." Vegeta informed her, "I'm even excited for have another chance beating Kakarot again"

"Hmm we see miracles do happen,"

"Miracles," Vegeta just grinned evilly, "oh I can't wait."

"Gohan this is going to be great," Bulma said with great joy in her voice. "You need to tell your mom, and everybody. If Videl really wants the best fighters at the tournament, she is going to get them."

Vegeta stood up and grab Bulma's arm, and said. "Come on woman! We are leaving, I got some training to do, from this moment on I'm not going to rest until I merge victorious against the house of Kakarot,"

"We see you at the tournament Bulma." The young couple told her.

"See you too," Bulma said as she was being dragged out the door.

Kara went and pick up Pan, and said "Come on Gohan let's go tell the others and Mom, because I guess we have training to do."

Gohan nodded, "Right Kara, let's go."

 **A/N:**

 **I Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Please review.**


	6. Start of Training

**Start of Training:**

The following Monday

"Hey Gohan and Kara, where you two have been, I was hoping you two would have shown up this weekend?" Erasa asks as the couple walked into the classroom, and sat down with her and Sharpener.

"Well, we had some things we needed to take care of," replied Kara

"Yeah, Mom needed a lot of extra help around the house, and with dad gone that meant me." Gohan replied sheepishly.

"Gohan, you can really be a momma's boy sometimes." Sharpener remarked.

"Hey, are you two going to go to the World's Martial Arts Tournament?" Erasa asked, "Videl's going to compete, and you know it would be a great way to have our senior trip."

"Actually Erasa, me and Gohan are going to enter the tournament this year," Kara said to shock the group.

"Are you two serious, Hercule will crush you both," Sharpener commented

"I don't know," Gohan said, "I saw the tapes of the last tournaments, and it's become a mockery of what it used to be."

"What?!" Erasa nearly shrieks. "How can you say that?"

"Well, my dad and a lot of his friends used to compete in the older tournaments," Gohan explains. "My dad won the tournament before Hercule did, and he'd been making it to the finals of the tournament since he was a kid."

"Who was your dad?" a nerdy guy named Neal who had been listening in on their conversation asked. (A/N: It's the same guy who sits with Sharpener and Erasa at the tournament.) "Maybe he'll show up at the tournament."

"Who is your dad?" Sharpener asks.

"His dad's name is Goku," Kara replies.

"Wait a minute," Sharpener says, "if your name is Son Gohan, and your dads name is Goku, then his name would be Son Goku, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Gohan replies.

"Dude he is a martial arts legend!" Sharpener exclaims, "They say he could even be better than Hercule. But he never showed up at the last tournament so I guess we'll be finding out at this one."

"Gohan, you're the son of a martial arts legend, and you don't know how to fight?" Erasa asked slightly vexed.

"Believe me can fight very well enough to defend himself and others," said Kara

"But dad told me never to use it for popularity or personal gain," Gohan replies, "such is the way of the Kamesennin style of martial arts."

"Isn't that the style developed by the Turtle Hermit Master Roshi?" asked Neal.

"Yeah," Gohan answers, "and there are only a few people who ever mastered it. My dad, his grandfather, my mom's dad, and my dad's best friends Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien."

"Dude, Tien Shenhan, he is another Champ." Sharpener said surprised.

"Wow, you know all of the masters of the Kamesennin style of martial arts." Neal commented.

"Actually, it's more like he is related to most of them," Kara added,

"Yeah Krillin is like a brother to me, and I'm even the godfather to his daughter." Gohan replied.

"Wow Gohan, for such a nerd you sure know a lot of tough guys," Sharpener says arrogantly, "next thing you know you'll be saying you know Bulma Briefs."

"Actually, her and her husband where at our house for lunch on Saturday." Kara replied and saw the look on everyone's faces, and knew the next question was. "Yeah, she has been a good friend to the family for years, and I wanted to thank her for letting me get the internship on my own."

"You're lying," Sharpener tells Kara.

"No, it's true," Kara replies vehemently, "her son is best friends with Gohan's little brother. Let me tell you, when those two get together watch out."

"Trunks and Goten are best friends," Gohan tells the group, "though Vegeta hates it. He never liked my dad, and hates the fact that his son is best friends with my dad's younger son. The only reason he even lets Bulma drag him over to our house is because my mom can cook and Bulma can't. Normally they just eat take out."

"Will they be at the tournament with you?" Erasa asked.

"Yeah and probably, considering Vegeta's going to be entering," Gohan replies, "I hope Bulma's gotten him to stop killing people for looking at him wrong. That really wreaked havoc on their marriage until Trunks was born."

"Gohan you and Kara, you never going to cease to amaze me," Erasa giggles, "You know the Briefs and a lot of tough martial artists who could possibly give Hercule a run for his money."

"Why weren't they at the last tournament?" Sharpener asked.

"They were busy training," Gohan replies, "there hadn't been a tournament since the one my dad won and it had been more than the traditional five years. So I guess they may have thought they decided to stop the tournament completely. Dad and Piccolo really tore up the ring."

Rest of the day Kara and Gohan where answering everyone's questions about Goku and his friends, and were able to take some time off from school to train. After school, Videl catches up to Gohan, and Kara.

"Hey you two," Videl stated coldly with her arms crossed, standing by the exit of the school. "I expect that you two honor are deal. So when do we start training?"

Kara just rolled her eyes knowing she is doing this to get close to Gohan. "Hey Videl about that, I think it is best if you don't train with us, because Gohan's dad said he was going to enter as well."

"So what that supposed to mean?" Videl replied

"Well you see Videl", Gohan said with his hand back of his head. "The thing is I really want to beat my dad, and give him my all".

"After all Videl their match probably is going to be taking place in the finals." Kara said smugly, and wrapped one of her arms around Gohan. "So Gohan needs to be top if his game, so you just going to slow us down."

"What that supposed to mean," Videl eyes narrowed of the sight of Kara and Gohan. "You think me and my dad going to lose!"

"I doubt you and your father will pass the first round." Kara replied with a smile. "After all of Goku's friends are going to enter this year, you said you wanted the best fighters to enter."

"So what we had a deal", Videl frowned. "You train me and I don't go the media about your involvement with the Cell games."

"So go head would you," Kara replied calling her bluff. "After all I don't think your father would like it, besides we already told everyone we are entering the tournament."

"Videl the truth is we can't train you as much we would want too," Gohan explained to put Videl down gently. "You are just not ready for us to train you. The best thing you can do is follow those instructions from my dad's training book. If you do that you will do great at the tournament".

Videl pulled the book out from her bag to show them, and raised an eyebrow. "How do I know this book will help me?"

"Just believe us?" Replied Gohan to ensure to her he was telling the truth.

Videl looked at the couple holding each other, and said. "Fine if I come across any problems I expect you two to help me!"

Kara rolled her eyes, and could not believe her attitude, and left with Gohan in tow, and said "Whatever Princess."

"We see you at the tournament", replied Gohan as he waved goodbye.

Kara turned and smiled. "And Videl, please not come to our house, and interrupt with our training, unless you are invited."

…

The next day

It was 4:20 am in the morning at Mount Paozu, it was the official start of Gohan's training for the upcoming tournament. Gohan got out of bed as quietly as he could, without waking up Kara and Pan. He went to get dressed in his weighted Orange and Blue Gi. Right before he left the house he was stopped by Kara, who was standing in front of the door with her arms crossed.

"I thought we are training together with Goten for the tournament, Mr. Super Saiyan?"

Gohan rubs his neck sheepishly. "Of course we are Hun, I just wanted to get an early start that's all."

"Fine don't wear yourself out. Remember the tournament is two months away so we have plenty of time."

"I won't", Gohan smiled and hugged her. "I will see you after breakfast."

Kara smiled and kissed him, "You better Wonder Boy."

At breakfast Gohan appeared in Chi-Chi's kitchen by Instant transmission, and began eating, without paying any attention to anyone in the room.

Chi-Chi smiled and looked at her son, and his behavior. "Gohan you are becoming more like your father each day."

Gohan looked up to his mother, "Huh, why is that Mom?"

"Oh you know. Your father was always up before sunrise to train, and the first person to the table to eat. You even use that teleportation he used to do so." Chi-Chi just smiled from remembering Goku.

Kara just hugged Gohan. "Come on mom, my Wonder Boy is just excited to see his dad. Besides he just wants to be at his strongest when he faces him at the finals."

Chi-Chi just smiled. "I guess you are right Kara. Now Goten, I don't want you to get in the way of your brother's and Kara's training. We are counting on the prize money to live on."

"But mom", Goten tried to rebutted.

"Don't worry mom, there is no way he is going to slow us down". Gohan told his mother as he was finishing eating. "Alright squirt are you ready to get started!"

"Yeah!" Goten chirped, "It going be fun, you are away better teacher then Vegeta."

Gohan look at his little brother seriously. "Just to make it clear to you Goten, I'm not going easy on you, or even on Kara you got it?"

Kara just shook her head. "Come on Wonder Boy we have training to do." The sons of Goku followed her out the door to start their training for the tournament. Chi-Chi watched them leaving the house, and picked up Pan, "Come on Panny lets go shopping, it is going to be a long two months, and you know how much your daddy eats, we are going to need a lot more food."

….

Outside

Kara landed in front of Gohan and Goten, after she was finishing basking in the sun so she can start the training. The two demi-Saiyans finished their stretching. "Let's get this started Wonder Boy, I'm ready,"

Gohan smirked, turned to Super Saiyan. "Alright, since it seems everyone is going to enter the tournament, we need to get stronger if we are going to win."

"Don't worry Wonder Boy, I got a few tricks up my sleeve", Kara stated.

Goten got excited that he was going train with his brother. "So big brother you going beat me up so I can get stronger, just like Mr. Piccolo did with you?"

"No, we are training." Gohan looked at his little brother. "First you need proper training clothes."

Goten look at his clothes, which it was long sleeve Blue and Orange Gi. "What is wrong with my clothes, they are same as yours," he complained

Goten was hit by a clothes beam, and he hit the ground that's cause a crater. "Why I feel so heavy for, why did you increased gravity." He wondered.

Piccolo appeared above the group. "No-one increased the gravity; I just added 50,000 tons to your clothes."

Kara eyes widen in shock. "50,000 TONS!"

Goten tried to pick himself up, but the weight kept him down. "Raise your power level Goten," Piccolo commanded. Goten followed Piccolo's command.

"Alright, since we all are now ready," Gohan stated to get their attention. "Let's get started." Gohan took a stance, and Piccolo took off his weighted training gear.

"Ok what is the first lesson," Goten asked wondering what they were doing.

"DODGE!" Gohan, and Piccolo yelled. Gohan punched his brother, and Piccolo tried to punch Kara. Kara grabbed Piccolo's arm and kneed him in the gut. "Really Piccolo a sucker punch, you have to do better than that. I was trained by the Amazons and Gohan."

Piccolo wiped the blood from his mouth, and grinned. "Good, no holding back." Piccolo engaged her in battle.

Goten charged at his brother and threw a fury of kicks and punches at him, but Gohan blocked all the blows with ease. "No fair," Goten said after a minute. "You're too much stronger than me."

"Sometimes you fight warriors that are much stronger and faster than you," Gohan said as he was blocking Goten, and kicked his brother to the ground. "You know, Frieza and Cell were several times stronger than us, but we didn't give up and you shouldn't either."

"Alright," Goten said, as he got back up. "I won't give up." Goten powered up to a Super Saiyan, and charged at his brother once again throwing kicks and punches.

Piccolo block Kara's kick and grabbed her leg and threw her into the sky. He then appeared above her. "You have skill, I give you that Kara. Now it is time to take this to the next level." Piccolo delivered a KI wave to Kara. She tried to block it, but failed and she was sent to the ground.

Goten thought he had his brother on the ropes, when he was just about to give his brother his final blow. But he was struck down to the ground by Kara, which caused a crater. "Get off me Kara," Goten complained.

Kara picked herself up, and helped the young Saiyan as well. "Hey at least you are not sparring against Piccolo. It seems he knows every move I'm going to make before I do."

Goten brushed himself off. "Well he did train my brother, and trained with Dad for years."

Kara's eyes narrowed on Gohan and Piccolo. "Goten, there is no-way we are going to beat them like this."

"I know Kara, what should we do?"

Kara just smiled. "We need to go all out on them." Kara started to gather Ki energy to power up, and Piccolo raised an eyebrow from her increasing power. Before he could react, Kara delivered a punch to his face that sent him flying to the ground. Gohan stared at Kara, "about time, let's do this." They both smiled and engaged each other in a spar.

Goten was watching and studying them as they were sparring. He knew he had to go all out, and started to power up even more.

Gohan was barely blocking Kara's attacks as Super Saiyan 1. Gohan appeared behind her, and Kara grabbed Gohan's arm, threw him over her shoulder and yelled. "Goten Now!"

Goten shot up from the crater, and engaged Gohan. Gohan was shock from Goten's power. Goten seemed to have powered up to Ultra Super Saiyan. Gohan powered to a Super Saiyan 2, knowing his brother needs a lesson about mastering his Super Saiyan powers.

Kara sent a Ki wave at Gohan to get his attention. "Not so fast Wonder Boy! You still have to deal with me, before you can take on Goten alone."

Goten threw a couple Ki balls at the pair to get their attention. "Hey you two, I take you both so bring it." Goten took a stance show them he was ready.

Kara and Gohan smiled at each other. "Come on Wonder Boy, your brother needs a lesson in teamwork." Gohan powered down to Super Saiyan 1, and they engaged him.

Piccolo picked himself up, and watched them as they went at for few minutes. Then he appeared above them and created a 40 foot Ki ball. "You three should watch your backs, especially you Gohan I taught you better than that."

Goten, and Kara tried to catch the Ki ball before it the planet. Gohan powered to ssj2, kicked the ball in space.

Piccolo stared down the trio. "Remember in a real fight your opponent will not hesitate to finish you off."

Gohan just smirked at his former mentor, and his advice he gave to him years ago. "Since we all here, and the warmup is done, and the rules are set, how about you three take me head on." Gohan took his stance. Piccolo, Kara, and Goten engaged him.

After few hours of sparring, Gohan knock Goten to the ground and he went to his base form. Piccolo gave Kara a double axe strike to her head to bring her down. Gohan and Piccolo stared each other down. Gohan and Piccolo disappeared from sight, and leaving shockwaves from their attacks, Gohan put his hands to his side, to give Piccolo a Kamehameha wave. Piccolo smiled, and gave him his special beam cannon. Kara and Goten watched as the two beams met each other, and struggled for control. Then the both beams exploded. Gohan and Piccolo stayed in the air trying to catch their breath, and floated to the ground, and lay on the grass next to Kara and Goten.

After a few minutes of rest. "No fair! As hard as I try I still can't beat any of you!" Goten complained to the group."

"Hey we been doing this a lot longer then you little guy, but those were some nice moves." Gohan said as he watching the sky holding Kara's hand.

"Do you think dad is really going to be there?" Goten asked.

Piccolo took a breath. "No matter how long Goku is gone he always ends up coming back. Are you nervous about meeting him?"

Goten nodded, "Yeah, Mr. Piccolo."

Gohan laughed, "don't worry dad will love you squirt."

Kara smiled and gripped Gohan's hand tightly, of the thought of Goten meeting his father for the first time, and she wondered on how he is going to react on meeting her and Pan.

"Hey, do you think I will be strong enough in time for the tournament? Because I bet Dad is even stronger than you Gohan." Goten asked

Piccolo just chuckled from knowing Goku. "Goten you are like your father. Don't you worry kid we will be ready." Piccolo got off the ground and tossed a few senzu beans in a bag to Gohan. "Here don't use all of them during your training kid. Goten if you want I could use a sparring partner some time, so if you are up to it come to the lookout."

Goten eyes widened at the chance to train with Piccolo. "Will do Mr. Piccolo, and thank you for training with us today."

"Thanks Piccolo we see you at the tournament." Kara and Gohan said as Piccolo went back to the lookout. Gohan Kara, and Goten continued to daydream into the sky thinking about Goku.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoying the story so far, Please review**


	7. One Month to Go

**One Month to Go.**

Over the past month Gohan, Kara, and Goten have been training fiercely for the tournament like the rest of the Z-fighters. Gohan has his little brother staying in his Super Saiyan state form; in order for him to master his Super Saiyan powers, just like he and his father did before the Cell games. Goten trains with his brother every day, and often found sparring with Piccolo when he is not. Vegeta and Trunks had isolated themselves to their gravity chamber, because Vegeta has vowed to merge victorious against Goku at all costs. Krillin is training his hardest for the up and coming tournament with 18, because he does not want to be shown up by his friends. Gohan and Kara's training has been going very well, especially for Kara. Every time when Gohan gets too confident in his abilities, Kara always seems to surprise him with her Ki and Kryptonian abilities. Gohan really loves training with Kara, because she can push him to the next level like his Dad and Piccolo always could do.

It was early in the morning Gohan, and Kara was sparring with each other, since Goten went to train with Piccolo that day. During their sparring session the teenage couple heard a commotion coming from Chi-Chi's house, and went there to check on her and Pan. Upon arriving they both just busted into laughter from the sight of Videl wearing a 50 pound turtle shell on her back, and exchanging words with Chi-Chi.

"My Gohan is a committed man to his family, and if you think he'll want to go on a date with you you're sadly mistaken you Hussy!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Look lady," Videl responded. "I don't want to go on a date with him! I just need some help!"

Chi-Chi grunted and crossed her arms, "He can't give you any help! He is far too busy preparing for the tournament to support his family."

Kara just loved seeing Chi-Chi telling off Videl. The teenage human girl growled angrily until she looked at the teen couple who had been watching the exchange.

"Mom she is right, she is not a hussy, she is more of a home breaking slut wannabe." Kara stated

Gohan held back a chuckle.

Videl looked at Kara and wanted to say something back, she was cut off by her.

"I thought we told you to never come back here, unless you are invited. In which you are not. Please leave because you are interrupting our training. If you haven't noticed we need to win the tournament in order for me and Gohan to support our daughter."

"Look I don't know what is your problem is Kara. But I need some help with my training that's all. No more than two hours of your time", Videl responded.

Gohan knew Kara didn't like Videl, but he didn't understand why. Videl was only nice to them, and sometimes a little too nice, and said.

"Videl I'm sorry we are not helping you with your training, because you need to complete it by yourself. If you are serious about your training you need to figure it out. I'm sorry Videl but you are upsetting my family right now, so please leave".

"No, I can't Gohan," Videl pleaded. "Look you don't know what it's like training all by yourself, with no-one to help you, please I ask for little of your time. Please"

Kara rolled her eyes from her fake sad story. "Actually we do, especially Gohan. We all don't have everything given to us Princess."

Gohan looked at Videl, and remembered Zatanna. He remembered how he helped her to focus her energy, so she could perform stronger spells. He remembered how much she missed her father, and he wasn't there for her to help. Gohan saw Videl had the same look as Zatanna did, and said.

"Oh right Videl, we will help you. But promise me when we are done you will leave ok"

Videl smiled "Yes I promise"

Kara went to her, "Videl I don't mind Gohan helping you, but you better not do anything."

"What's that supposed to mean," Videl responded defensibly

"Oh you know what I mean." Kara kissed Gohan and said. "I'm going to take a break with Pana Bear, when she is gone we can get back to our real training."

"Training for your Porn audition," Videl mumbled to herself

Kara glared at Videl, "I heard that."

Gohan smiled, "Come on Videl."

 **….**

Kara and Pan went to a field nearby, so she could listen to Gohan and Videl, and Pan could look at the butterflies. Kara really didn't trust Videl around Gohan.

"So Videl, what problems you have been having with your training?" Gohan asked.

Videl looked at him and smiled. "Well, I came across this chapter, and I don't understand it. This chapter is called Ki control, and I do not understand anything, so can you please help me."

Gohan stood there thinking, because he wasn't comfortable teaching her about KI. Teaching Videl about using her own energy she can harm herself and others if she can't control it. As he kept thinking about it he thought flying would be great beginning for her. That way she can learn Ki control on her own time, and he said. "Fine Videl, I have a great starting point in mind for you".

An hour and half later: as Kara was listening, and now at this point watching with her Kryptonian abilities. She couldn't believe what she is seeing. Too much to her surprise, Videl was floating high above the ground

"Now you got it Videl, just little more practice you will be a pro in no time," Gohan said proudly.

Videl just smiled at Gohan, and hugged him, and said to him.

"Gohan, thank you for everything", and she leaned into to kiss him on the lips.

"You fucking bitch!" Kara pushed Videl away from Gohan into the mud. "Stay the fuck away from him you slut."

Gohan went to Kara placed his hand on her shoulder, "Calm down Kara."

Kara slaps it away and got in his face. "I don't know what's going on between you two, but she better be gone when I get back."

"Kara what's going on with you?" Gohan asked confused.

Kara was furious. "You know exactly what is going on, it's her Gohan, just get her out of here". Kara flew off with Pan. "Don't you dare to follow me."

Gohan just look at the ground, was thinking to himself. _'Man she hasn't been that upset since when she first met Trunks and Goten, and I told her I was going to leave'._ Gohan look over at Videl who was covered in mud, and said to her.

"I'm sorry Videl, let's get you cleaned up."

Videl smiled, "sure Gohan"

 **…..**

 **Later**

Gohan was sitting outside of his house waiting for Videl to come out. When she did, she was wearing a blue training shirt and wrist bands that weighed 50 pounds. Videl said to him.

"Thanks Gohan for the new training clothes, they are a lot more comfortable then that shell."

"That is no problem Videl, Gohan stated coldly as he was looking the other way. "Look you need to leave."

Videl sat close to him. "Gohan why are you with Kara? Did she trick you by having Pan, in order to make you to stay with her? I know your grandfather is the Ox-King, and he is one of the richest and most influential people in the world."

Gohan shook his head and got up. "Videl that is none of your business. I think you should go, and not come back here again."

Videl pushed him against the tree where he was sitting at, and look at him seductively. She started rubbing her hands over his body. "Gohan, I just think you deserve better. I know if you gave me a chance, I can help you realize what you are missing."

Gohan thought for a moment, because her behavior made him confused. Videl took his hand tried to bring under her shirt, and Gohan looked at her, "You are right I do deserve better."

Videl moved his hand close her to breast, "The See that wasn't that hard", Videl tried to kiss Gohan, but he moved out of the way, and said,

"Videl! Kara is everything to me, I love her more than life itself. I know she would never do anything like you are trying to do right now!

"Gohan I just to want show you how I feel about you. I know if you gave me a chance we can have a great life together", Videl responded sadly.

Gohan walked away. "That doesn't matter Videl, I'm with Kara we are in love, we have a child together for King Kai's sake. There is nothing I wouldn't do for her. I will die protecting her, and our daughter. So leave before you make matters worse."

Videl was fumed because she was rejected, and this was the first time in her life it had happened. "One day Gohan you will wake up and realize you made big mistake."

"The only mistake I made was friending you, because when you look at me and Kara. All you see is what we have, and will never have in life in less you change". Gohan went in the house and slammed the door shut.

 **…..**

 **Meanwhile at Kame House**

Kara was enjoying the Sun while sun tanning with 18, and Marron was helping Pan to build a sandcastle in the sand. 18 was listing to Kara about Videl's actions that happen earlier, and said.

"I'm concern about this Kara, I don't mind competing in the tournament and embarrassing the fool, its Videl"

"What about Videl 18?"

"It's you and her, I just wondering why she gets under your skin so much." 18 asked

Kara just took a breath. "I just don't know she just rubs me the wrong way. It has been like this with her since I have met her."

"Sounds like you know Kara," 18 stated to find out what was really bothering her.

"Well it started when I first met her, she walks around high school like she owns the place. Thing is that part doesn't bother me about her." Kara told her.

"So what is it then," 18 responded.

"She has a crush on Gohan. I see her looking at him all the time, and trying to make excuses spend time with him. Kara took a breath. "Most frustrating part about it is she knows we live together, and we have daughter for RAO sake."

"You know I trust Gohan, and he is not the type of person to cheat, or leave me because some girl is trying to make the moves on him. I guess what really bothers me is that she claims she this great protector to the city. The press just eats it up, and she goes to school the next day and brags about it. As you know when I was Supergirl, and Gohan was Wonder Boy, we didn't brag about what we did. Heck Gohan hated it more than I did when the press came around, especially after he had to give a press conference when he defeated Brainiac. You know 18 it just everything I guess."

18 looked at Kara. "Come on Kara, I know you better than that, so what is it."

Kara took another breath. "I know I sound crazy, but it is the way she acts around him. I believe if me and Gohan never met, those two would have gotten together, and that scares me 18."

"I know you not Kara. Did Gohan ever tell you about Trunks coming from the future? " Kara nodded, and 18 began. "You got to remember in that timeline he came from, me and my brother was supposed to kill everyone, even my husband Krillin. Thing is in this timeline I didn't, I end up falling in love with Krillin and married him. Every time I look at Krillin I see the man who wasn't afraid to stand up for his friends, and will sacrifice everything to keep me alive. He even gave up a perfect wish just make me happy, even though he thought me and my brother were a couple."

"Ewe," the both girls laughed.

"Kara as you know, you are my closest friend, and I owe Gohan my life. The last thing I want to see ether of you two to be heartbroken. I just want you two be happy. It makes me glad that you two were able to find each other against incredible odds. Gohan makes you happy, and I will do anything for you two. You make Gohan a better person. I don't want anybody come between you two, even the fools daughter. If she does come between you and Gohan we can make her disappear."

Kara just smiled. "Thanks 18, I needed to hear that."

"Yeah thought you two where training, not tanning." Krillin yelled above them.

"Hello earth to Krillin, Kryptonian I get my powers from the Sun remember."

"Oh right," replied Krillin and went back to training

18 looked at her husband. "Look at him he is so cute when he trains."

Both girls laughed.

 **…**

 **Later at Gohan's and Kara's house**

Gohan was sitting in his living room and trying to figure out what to do. He couldn't believe what Videl try to do to him, and even try break him up with Kara. As he was sitting there and thinking, Gohan noticed the tablet Batman gave to him started to ring, and he figured it was for Kara and answered it.

"Hey Z it is great to see you, how it's going, I hope everything is alright."

"Yeah everything is great Gohan." Zatanna replied. "What about you and Kara I hope you are not training her into the dirt. And how is Pan doing?"

"Everyone doing great here," Gohan chucked. "To be honest Kara is the one training me in the dirt; she won't even feed me unless I spar with her every morning, because I have to earn my breakfast."

Zatanna just laughed, and Artemis enter the room

"Hey Gohan I miss you, you know things are just not the same without you. I really miss you at school especially in math class."

"Oh believe me I really do miss you as my classmate too," replied Gohan with smiled.

Zatanna could tell something was bothering him. "What is wrong?"

"Come on Gohan, you can tell us. Are you can Kara having marital problems?" Artemis asked to get him open up.

"You know you can always crash here for few days if you need to." Zatanna stated.

Gohan told them what happen and they both could not believe what Videl try to do, and how he almost fell for it.

"You Moron", Artemis exclaimed. "Why did you do that for?"

"Nice going Wonder Boy, not only you neglected Kara's feelings of her, but you put yourself in that situation with that girl," said Zatanna who couldn't believe it.

Artemis had gotten angry. "I swear if you were here I would smack you harder than your mother."

Gohan just gulp, and rubbed his head. "Hey why are you trying to beat me up for? I didn't do anything, it was her."

"We know that's why," Zatanna explained. "But you did put yourself in that situation."

"So what should I do," Gohan asked.

"You need to listen and apologize to her you moron," Artemis said and raised a hand, "before I smack you."

"Look Gohan," Zatanna began. "Based on what Kara tells us about her I'm not surprised that she tried pull this stunt to break you two up."

"What," Gohan was little surprised that Kara talks to them on a regular basis.

"Yeah we talk to her all the time." Zatanna replied. "Kara told us about Videl after you two first met her."

"Let me tell you Videl's superhero antics wouldn't fly here, especially when she tries unmasking another hero. That calls for a punch square in the face." Artemis stated

"You know Gohan, Kara told us she believes Videl has feelings for you." Zatanna explained.

"Yeah we all believe that." Artemis added. "And Kara fears you might have them for her as well."

"Oh please you two are talking crazy talk." Gohan said and could believe what he was hearing.

"It is true Gohan," Artemis said to reinsure him.

"Think about it Gohan." Zatanna began. "You and Kara are literally from two different universes. You just think Gohan you never met Kara you won't date another girl. After all Videl is from your own universe, and goes the same school as you, so she would be logical choice for you to date her, and even might marrying her as well."

Gohan was so shock from Zatanna's theory; he just stood there with a blank face. Artemis join in jokingly, by explaining how he would he have to live off Hercule, and have to listen to him how strong he is all the time. Gohan brought himself back to reality.

"So what can I do to make it up to Kara? I don't to be with Videl. I want to spend the rest of my life with Kara."

Artemis and Zatanna smiled. "Well just tell her that Gohan."

"After all Gohan we get insecure sometimes, and it is nice to hear why we shouldn't be." Artemis told Gohan.

Gohan smiled. "Thanks girls."

"No problem Gohan, after all what are friends for?" Zatanna said.

"Oh Gohan, one more thing," Artemis said. "If you and Kara get divorced we are living with her, because we like her more."

Gohan realized what she said. "Hey we are not even married."

"We know, take care Gohan." Said Zatanna as she was hanging up.

 **…..…**

 **Later in the Afternoon**

Kara finally returned home, with Pan in her arms, and placed her in her playpen, and went to Gohan and said

"So is she gone?"

"Yeah" Gohan rubbed his head. "I'm sorry about that, she shouldn't have come here in the first place."

Kara was glad she was gone. "Gohan I shouldn't have lost my temper today."

"It is ok Kara," Gohan said innocently. "I know you don't like her especially what she tried to pull today."

Kara just took a breath. "It's not just about that Gohan, it what she trying to do to us, and can do."

"I don't understand Kara, You know me better than that. When we first met I was living with two other girls remember, and spending all day at school with Artemis. I just never saw you jealous about them."

"Gohan! M'gann, Artemis, Zatanna, and Raquel. They are our friends; you trust your life with them, so do I. I know they won't do anything sleazy like she tried to do, because they respected us, and will not stab us in the back." Kara explained.

"Kara, still I think," Gohan tried to tell Kara

"Gohan I'm not stupid." Kara stated frantically. "I might have stayed on a farm in Kansas too long, but that does not make me stupid." Kara sat down on the couch, and was tired of trying explaining herself to Gohan.

"Kara," Gohan said to get her attention, and sat next to her. Gohan raised her face up. "I know you are not,"

Kara she let sigh from worry. "Gohan she trying to tear our family apart, because she can get anything she wants, except for you. We have been through a lot, and I don't want to lose you to some spoiled rich girl."

Gohan hugged Kara and look at her and said, "Kara that would never happen. You are the reason I'm staying in this world. If you didn't come here with me and stayed I would have gone back there, because I love you Kara more than anything else. No one can take me away from you."

Kara kissed Gohan, and said. "I love you too Gohan. Just promise me this, don't let her, or anyone else get between us again."

"I won't Kara, I promise." Gohan replied and Kissed Kara. "Come on Hun let's make dinner I'm starving."

Kara glared at him with red glowing eyes. "Did you earn it?"

Gohan just gulped and knew what was coming, and ran out the door.

 **A/N:**

 **I'm sorry for the Videl fans, but I really tried to make her friends with Kara, but it didn't work.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this Chapter, and thank you for your reviews, and please keep it up.**


	8. Gather for the Tournament

**Gather for the Tournament**

The weeks leading up to the tournament, Gohan was grateful his training had been completed. Kara was able to discover she had the ability to breathe in space. This made their sparring sessions more challenging, and interesting. Kara even found an empty planet for them to have a test match, to mark the end of their training. In their match Gohan was impressed on how Kara picked up and mastering Ki fighting techniques. As part of their training Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan 3, in order for her understand his true power. As closer the tournament approach Gohan could not wait to see his father again, so he could introduce him to Kara, and Pan. The last week of their training, Videl had stopped by there to apologize for what she tried to do. Kara did not buy it for one second, because she knew she was lying from her heart rate. Kara just accepted it anyway, because she didn't wanted to deal with the human girl.

Gohan woke up in the morning of the Tournament, when he heard and sensed Pan was waking up. He yawned before getting out of bed and walking over to her.

"Good Morning Panda Bear"

Pan smiled at the sight of her father. Gohan smiled back at her before picking her up. He looked back to the bed and it was then that he realized that Kara wasn't there.

"Where did mommy go?" He asked.

Pan was playing with her tail as Gohan looked around. He sensed her outside so he guessed she was training. He set Pan on the bed and smiled at her and tickled her.

"Big day today Panda bear, you are going meet your Grandpa Goku!"

Pan squealed in happiness as her daddy kept tickling her. He couldn't help but to chuckle at her loudness. He walked over to the closet and smiled at the outfit he would dress Pan in. After dressing Pan, he dressed himself before he walked outside to greet his Love.

Kara was in a 3/4 sleeve red training shirt, with blue Capri training pants, with grey and blue high top's shoes. Her body was all glowing from the sun cresting her skin, and she doing her TORQUASM-RAO, (Kryptonian Tai Chi). Gohan walked up to her and said.

"Time to get ready Kara."

"I am ready," she stated.

Gohan could tell she was nervous. "You don't have to be nervous Kara."

"Why shouldn't I be?" Kara replied and shook her head from nervousness. "I'm about to enter a martial arts tournament with the most skilled and strongest people in the universe. I don't know if I even will match up."

Gohan chuckled a little, "Kara we both know you can handle me at my super Saiyan 2 state now, especially after all the training you did." Gohan raised her face up to his so he can look at her. "Are you sure you are not just nervous about meeting my dad?"

Kara sighed. "Of course I' am, all the stories I heard of him he is a bigger legend then Kal is."

Gohan hold her close. "Kara my dad is going to love you, and Pan. For the tournament, just treat it as if it was a game, and you will do great."

Kara took a seat on the ground, and pulled Gohan next to her. "What about you Gohan? I know you haven't seen him for over seven years, and you are cool as a cucumber. Why is that?"

Gohan wrapped his arm around her. "I'm just too excited to see him again. I just can't wait for you and Pan to meet him."

"You really think your dad is going like me and Pan." Kara said with a slight worry in her voice.

Gohan smiled. "What is there not to like, you just are worrying too much. Besides mom love's you and Pan, so wont my dad."

Kara knew he was right hold him closer and kiss him passionately. "You just know how to make me feel better."

"That's what I'm here for", Gohan smiled. "Come on, Pan has surprise for you."

They walked through their front door, revealing Pan in very small version of Kara's Supergirl outfit.

Kara's eyes were wide in shock. "Where did you even get this?"

He chuckled, "Mom had made it. She didn't want her to be Mr. Satan fan, doesn't she look cute?"

Kara smirked. "She looks like she ready to join the League."

"She just wants to be like her mommy."

Kara picks up Pan. "It is just too bad you going to see your daddy lose to your mommy Panda Bear."

"Starting the trash talk already?" Gohan wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "You know we can have our own match in the bedroom,"

Kara blushed, and slapped his hands away, "stop playing with my mind Wonder Boy."

The Pan giggled at her Mommy and Daddy antics before they walked into the kitchen to get breakfast.

...

 **After Breakfast**

Chi-Chi, Gohan, Kara, Pan, Goten, and the Ox King went to Capsule Corp by Gohan's instant transmission. As they were waiting for the rest of the group to show up, so they can leave. Bulma came out of the house.

"Hey newlyweds," Bulma smirked. "You two have a phone call in the living room."

Gohan and Kara raised an eyebrow, and went inside wondering who it could be. They went in the living room, and they were shocked who they saw on the TV.

"Hey you two".

Kara's eyes brighten up. "Kal, Conner!"

"Diana! Everyone ", Gohan with a big smile.

"Everyone, we so glad to see you all" Kara pulled Pan up to show her outfit, "even our little Panda bear".

"She is just too adorable", Diana told them.

"We miss you all so much guys. " Gohan said

"Kal, Conner. I wish you were here, MA and PA as well". Kara said sadly. "I really love to see you guys, especially today when Gohan is going to win the tournament".

Conner chuckled, "Kara, We have no doubt about that."

"Hey, Bulma and Batman worked it out that we can watch the tournament here," said Robin.

"So we are cheering for you guys," said Miss M.

"Oh Gohan you better win", Artemis told her friend.

"Gohan Kara, just don't beat them up too bad." Said Zartanna

"Gohan when you guys get back here, I want to see that trophy you win" said Kaldur.

Yeah Wonder Boy, after all you are behind in the souvenir department "Said wally.

"Who says he is going to win." Vegeta said as he entered the room coldly, and giving a death glares to leaguers. "Today is going to be a day to be remembered. Not only I get to beat Kakarot. I also get to embarrass his spawn in front of his friends as well. Haha. Let's go you two I don't want to be late."

Wally eyes widen, "Was that Vegeta!"

Gohan rubbed his neck, and chuckled. "Yeah the one and only, he will kill you if you look at him funny".

"Wow dude" replied Wally in disbelief, "he is even grumpier then Batman, how you put up with him?"

Kara smiled, "He is not that bad. He just excited for the tournament that's all, and trying get under my wonder boy's skin, because he wants a good fight today."

"Then give him one", Diana said as she raised her fist in the air. "Make the Amazonian's proud of you two."

Gohan and Kara nodded. "We will do Diana", Gohan said.

"Good Luck, we miss you." The Leaguers told them.

…

 **Later**

"I've ridden galactic slugs faster than this stupid vehicle!" Vegeta complained, as they flying to the tournament.

"Oh hush," Bulma began. She looked back to where Gohan, Kara and Pan were sitting, "so is Goku really going to show up?"

A big smile appeared on his face, "he'll be there, I know it." Pan was giggling and playing with Oolong, because he reminder of her stuff pig. Gohan and Kara thought it was just adorable. The half-breed then looked at Krillin.

"I bet he'll hardly recognize you with that goofy hair do." He chuckled.

Krillin rubbed the back of his head, "hey. It's stylish."

Ox King, who sat behind where Yamcha and Chi-Chi sat, and began to chuckle loudly. "I forgot just how funny you guys are together. You crack me up."

Krillin elbowed Gohan. "Besides, I bet he will be more surprised that you are married, and he is a grandfather." And cause the plane to laugh.

Gohan face turned red. "Shut it Krillin, we are not married."

"Oh sure, you are. You two can always get married after the tournament like your mom and Dad did." Krillin began to chuckle as did the entire gang making Gohan's face red again. Kara looked at him before leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Wonder Boy, you can just turn into a Super Saiyan and kick all their butts." She teased.

Bulma's blue eyes widened a bit. "Yeah and I have a proposal. How about none of you Saiyan's go super. If you do then the press would be all over you since they will remember you from the Cell Games." Bulma suggested.

"If the press comes near me I'll just destroy them!" Vegeta stated with a glowing fist.

"Easy Vegeta." Kara said as she waved her hands defensively. "You can't just beat up or destroy journalists."

"I'm not worried about the press Kryptonian," Vegeta scowled.

Kara raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess you are worried about my Wonder Boy, because you know you can't beat him unless you go Super Saiyan."

Vegeta glared at her, "Your mate has nothing to do with this, it is you and that toaster. With your natural abilities, and her being an android makes both of you just strong as a Super Saiyan. I will not be put at disadvantage."

"That's enough Vegeta", Krillin and Gohan said defensively.

Kara stopped Gohan from getting out of his seat. "He is right, of course he will lose ether way."

"After all he does not have the battle skills to win a fight unless he can over power his opponent," 18 stated to damage his Saiyan pride.

"Nonsense! Vegeta stated. "I want to be pushed to my limits and prove I'm the best. The only way to do that is if I go all out. If I need to transform I will do it."

"I hate it but I have to agree with Vegeta on this one." Gohan said, knowing he made a good point. "I will start my matches off in my base form as well, but if I need to transform I will."

Kara looked over at Yamcha to get off the subject. "Yamcha are you going to enter?"

Yamcha shook his head no. "Not this time. I've always had the worst match ups in history. The first two times I entered I went against the person who ended up winning the whole thing, and the last time I entered I had to fight Kami who was way above me in skill back then."

"But didn't that just motivate you to try harder?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah it did, but it still hurt my pride. Besides I gave up fighting anyways," Yamcha replied.

Bulma's smiled. "Look guys! I see it! There's the island the World Martial Arts Tournament will be taking place!"

"Oh Gohan look, doesn't the island look beautiful enough for you and Kara have your second honeymoon?" o smirked.

"KRILLIN!" Gohan's face turned red again from embarrassment, "WE ARE NOT MARRIED."

Krillin nudged Gohan with his elbow. "Know bud, all you have to do is ask, she might say yes."

Gohan sighed, and slump his head between his knees, knowing it is going to be a long day from the marriage jokes.

Kara smiled and pickup Pan on her lap, and hug Gohan. "Come on Dad, we got a tournament to win."

...

Once the Z gang landed, they emerged from the plane and began to look around. Gohan pushed Pan in a stroller.

Pan smiled as her Daddy push her stroller and as the adults kept talking, Pan's eyes landed on a big ice cream cone poster. Her brown tail wagged happily and she could feel her mouth water at the sight.

"I can't stand being around crowds." Bulma growled.

Yamcha looked around curiously. "I wonder if Goku has arrived yet."

All of a sudden, loud screaming and cheering caught their attention. They all looked over to the side when a group of young children ran in a specific direction holding autograph books and pens.

Krillin smiled, "oh look guys, our hero. The man who saved us all from Cell, because we were too weak remember?"

Bulma placed her fist on her hip, "do they really believe that? Mr. Satan..."

"He sure does like to ham it up doesn't he?" Yamcha said.

"I hear his daughter is your classmate." Oolong teased, "And she even has a crush on you Gohan."

The Kryptonian girl glared back at the pig with her eyes glowing red making him squeal, and hide behind Roshi. "Remember pig, I know how to make Bacon."

Mr. Satan emerged from his plane growling and raising his arms accepting all the praise the earthlings gave him.

"Loyal fans all over the world wait no more! Your hero has arrived!" Hercule declared.

Kara shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. "That fool only likes the publicity, more than anyone I met."

Gohan chuckled, "forget about him Kara. I wonder my dad is here yet."

"I don't sense Goku here, but I think I found more of our friends Gohan." Master Roshi said.

Everyone looked over to see Piccolo arms crossed, who was leaning under a tree.

Goten smiled, "look! Mr. Piccolo!"

Gohan smiled, "He showed up."

Gohan walked over to him as baby Pan attempted to take off her safety belt on her stroller.

"Hello Piccolo." Kara greeted.

"I don't suppose you have seen my father yet." Gohan asked.

"Not yet." Piccolo responded, "but he'll be here."

Chi-Chi looked from side to side with a worried expression on her face. "Where in the world could Goku be? Gosh maybe they weren't able to bring him back."

Kara placed a hand on Chi-Chi's shoulder. "Don't worry Mom, if he said he would come he'll be here."

The wife of Goku smiled.

"I'll go comb the area." Krillin said.

Yamcha smiled in agreement. "Yeah me too."

All of a sudden, the earths savior fazed into sight making everyone look back.

"Hey I'm back!" He greeted.

Gohan's smiled as he saw Goku for the first time in seven years. "Dad it's you!"

"Goku!" Piccolo greeted.

Kara's eyes widened and she took a step back with Pan. Krillin smiled and leaned forwards.

"Oh pinch me!"

Goku stood there chuckling. "Wow, you guys have changed a lot in seven years. Gohan! You're giant!"

"Welcome back to earth Goku!" Master Roshi greeted.

Gohan laughed happily as Krillin and Chi-Chi began to tear up. A nervous Goten hide behind his mother, and even Bulma, Ox King, and Yamcha tear up. Trunks stood near his father's scowling smile who glad to see his rival again.

"So guys?" Goku asked, "Are you just going to stare at me all day?"

Gohan, Krillin, Oolong and Yamcha all ran forwards to hug him.

"Oh sweetheart, I've missed you." Chi-Chi said.

Goku smiled, "I've missed you too Chi-Chi."

Goku's eyes landed on someone else who was hiding behind Chi-Chi.

"Hey I think there's a little me hiding behind your leg, Chi-Chi."

Young Goten peeked over nervously at his father.

"Goten, it's okay." She assured, and pushed him forward.

"I'm Goten..." He practically mumbled.

Goku stepped forwards with a friendly smile, "and I'm Goku, hi."

The two stared at each other for a while until Goten smiled and ran in his arms. "Daddy!"

Kara smiled down at Pan. "Look Panda, uncle Goten and Grandpa."

Pan stared up at her mommy and daddy curiously on why she was seeing two Gotens. But the rest of the Z gang was smiling at the sweet father/son moment.

His attention was brought to Kara who was staring at him confusedly. Goku looked to Gohan and smiled.

"Gohan, don't you want to introduce me to someone?"

Gohan smiled up at his father. "Right! Dad, this is Kara, and our daughter Pan."

Goku walked towards Kara and stuck his hand out. "Hiya! I'm Goku, Gohan's father."

Kara was lost for words. After all the stories and accomplishments Gohan said about him, it was a bit of pressure. She glanced at his hand for a moment before shaking it, and giving him a hug, and letting go.

"Thank you for being there for Gohan."

The Kryptonian girl smiled. "It was nothing, he was there for me first."

Goku chuckled and looked down at Pan. "Well hi there! I'm grandpa!" Pan stared at this new man a bit confused. He leaned closer to her with his regular smile. "Oh wow! She is adorable Gohan!"

"Thanks dad."

Goku began to make funny faces at her, but under her eyes were drawn to his hair. She extended her arms out and began to squeal happily as she pulled on his hair.

"Pathetic, Kakarot beaten by a mere infant," Vegeta chuckled.

The Saiyan from earth gasped and began to try to pull away but she had a good grip. "Ouch! Hey she is strong!" Gohan chuckled and helped his father get untangled from Pan. Goku picked her up and smiled. "You and Kara must be great parents Gohan."

"Well we do have help." Kara chuckled, and looked over to Chi-Chi.

Goku looked over to the witch, Baba, floated up to Goku's side. "Remember Goku, that you only have twenty four hours, that's all I can give you."

Goku nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know."

"I'll see you then." She said.

She floated off as Goku smiled at her. "Okay, thank you Baba!"

Piccolo looked back to everyone, "I think it's time we head to the registration desk before it closes."

The whole gang nodded and followed after the Namekian.

…..

 **After Registering**

"Alright now you listen! You go out there and win Goku! Kara, Gohan, Goten! I want you all to do the best you can!" Chi-Chi said.

Kara pulled Pan away from Oolong, who was pulling on his pig ears. "Are you sure you can take her? She can be a handful, especially when Oolong is around. She thinks he is a bigger version of her stuff pig Ma and Pa Kent gave her."

"The Pig Farmers!" Oolong exclaimed. "No wonder the kid eats hot dogs, she is related to people who murder pigs for a living."

Kara glared at the pig, and raised her hand. Gohan chuckled and grabbed Kara's hands. "She will be fine Kara."

Kara looked and nodded. "Fine." She glanced over at Marron, the daughter of Krillin, and smiled. "Can you help your auntie Chi-Chi with Pan today?"

The little girl smiled. "Yay!"

Gohan smiled at his Daughter. "You be a good girl for daddy and mommy ok Panda bear." Gohan, and Kara kissed their daughter bye and good luck.

Pan giggled as Chi-Chi waved her baby arms at her Daddy and Mommy bye.

Goku chuckled, "she reminds me of you Gohan." He looked to his friends and waved. "Well, we'll see you later."1

All the Z fighters made their way to the back. Gohan grabbed Kara's hand as they walked.

….

 **As the fighters kept walking**

Goku was telling them all about his adventures in the Other World.

"So what's with the hair Krillin?" Goku asked, "I thought you were naturally bald."

"Oh no I just kept it well waxed." Krillin responded. "I could a sworn I told you that."

Goku stopped walking and the two men faced each other, "then why did you stop doing it, you just don't look like Krillin anymore."

When 18 passed by them Krillin looked to the ground with a small blush and smile, "I guess love makes you change some things."

Goku took notice of the Android walking and gasped. "Whoa watch out everyone Android 18 is here."

18 looked back at him, "look he noticed. How cute." She stated in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Goku blinked in shock. "Someone please tell me she's not still terrorizing the planet!"

"Well actually Goku, 18 and I have gotten married." Krillin explained.

Goku's eyes widened, "you mean you live in the same house as her!?"

Krillin blushed and nodded. "That's all part of it, we even have a kid together."

Goku widened his eyes. "What?!" He exclaimed. "B-but how! Android's can't have babies!"

"Spare me." 18 said dryly and kept walking.

Krillin glared lightly at his long time best friend, "As it just so happens, she started off as a human being. Dr. Gero just remodeled her a bit."

"Wow, sorry", Goku rubbed his neck, and smiled "so you two are really married, just like Gohan is with Kara."

Kara raised an eyebrow and looked to Goku, "we are not Married Goku."

Goku glanced over at her. "What do you mean Kara? Gohan hasn't asked you yet?" and looked at his son. "You know son, you two can get married after the tournament, just like me and your mom."

"Dad, not now!"

Kara chuckled wrapping her arm around Gohan. "Are you alright? I think you're burning up, or is that a blush?"

Gohan growled look back at Kara. "No."

She just smiled and pecked him on the cheek. "I think it looks cute on you Wonder Boy."

Goku chuckled, "I guess you two will be getting married."

Gohan blushed and chuckled as Goku walked off. Kara and Gohan were preparing to go when a voice suddenly called them.

"Kara! Gohan!"

Kara groaned upon hearing this voice. "Please RAO, Please don't be."

Videl came up behind them with her arms crossed. "You're lucky I found you two."

"Lucky us" Kara said through her grit teeth. "Well we better catch up with the others."

"I'll come too!" Videl exclaimed.

"Of course you will." Kara breathed. She grabbed Gohan's arm and began to walk after the gang

Videl managed to catch up with the couple, "I've been practicing my air dance techniques moves more!. You guys better be ready because I won't hold anything back."

Kara smirked. "Well neither will I."

...

 **At the Warm up Pavilion**

The Z-gang made it to the warm up pavilion where all the contestants were getting ready for the preliminaries.

Goten and Goku were currently laughing as the gang walked towards them.

"We're ready." Trunks called.

"Sorry for the wait." Krillin apologized.

Goku stood up with a big smile. "No problem guys, Goten and I were just having some play time. Wow Gohan, nice Gi."

"Thanks dad" Gohan replied, "Kara made it for me." Gohan was wearing his dad's Gi, instead of being Orange it was Blue, and his under shirt was red, and a Supergirl symbol on the front, and Gohan's kanji on the back. His boot's black, and his belt was yellow, with yellow wrist bands.

"Doesn't my Wonder Boy look handsome" Kara said as she walk towards the group in her Supergirl outfit .

"See Goku, he even let's his wife dress him," Krillin whisper to Goku.

"And he said they are not married," they both chuckled. And caused Kara to give them a death glare at them, and made them yelped.

As the entered qualify area, Vegeta growled. "I say we wipe them all out now."

As the gang kept looking around someone called Goku.

"Yeah, it's you!" a voice yelled coming close to the group.

Kara, Gohan, looked over to see a blond man in shades and a suit running towards Goku.

Goku smiled, "oh hi." He greeted.

"Whoa. And here I was starting to think I'd never see you guys again. I mean how long has it been? You haven't come to compete in the tournament for ages!" The man, Mr. Alonsa, leaned towards Goku. "But hey, tell me something, it wasn't Hercule who beat Cell. Right? Come on. I know it was you!" Goku and Krillin began to chuckle leaving his question unanswered.

Kara smiled over at Gohan, "I guess they know who the true champ is."

Gohan chuckled and wrapped his arm around her. They looked back to Mr. Alonsa who was still chatting up with Goku and Krillin. It was then that the famous announcer took notice of the rest of the fighters behind Goku.

"Say are all of them with you too?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Goku began, "you could say that."

Mr. Alonsa smiled. "Great! Even better! So, you guys think you can get through this tournament without blowing up the ring this time?"

"We'll try." Piccolo smirked.

"And that's exactly the kind of attitude this tournament has been lacking." His attention was taken to Goku's halo. "Say. You haven't always had that gold ring over your head have you?"

Goku, as well as Mr. Alonsa, looked up above Goku's head. "Well, actually, I've been dead ever since my fight with Cell, but they let me come back this one time for one day to compete."

Mr. Alonsa stayed silent for a moment processing what Goku had just told him.

Mr. Alonsa smiled once more, "Well, that's weird. But with all the things I've seen you do, it'd be wrong to start doubting you now, right, Goku baby?" Mr. Alonsa began to take steps backwards. "Well, I've got business to take care of. But, good luck to all of you! I'm expecting a super show! See you at ring side!" With that said he pat Trunks and Goten's heads before he walked off.

Gohan smiled a bit and looked to Kara. "I like that guy."

Kara smiled and as she was about to respond, all the people around them cheered loudly.

All the fighters redirected their attention to Hercule who had just appeared. Gohan grunted and face palmed.

"Now that guy, I don't like."

Kara chuckled, "Well he has all his fans here, but we have plenty of them watching us from home, and one in particular in the stands."

Gohan smiled, "you are right."

"Of course I' am, just like always," Kara smirked. "Just remember Wonder boy, a happy Wife makes a happy life."

Gohan realized what she said, "Hey not you too." Gohan tried to tickle her,

"Hercule! Would you come on out please!" A worker in a white a blue striped shirt called.

The gang had come to realize that there would be only 16 spots in the tournament, and obviously Hercule had one by default. In order to pass the preliminaries, there was a punching machine each fighter had to hit. But our Z friends obviously had it all in the bag.

"Hey!" Hercule yelled when he stepped into the light. "Does anybody want this?"

All the contestants, besides the Z fighters, cheered for the so called champ as he held up his championship belt. Videl appeared beside Kara shocking the Kryptonian teen.

"Isn't my dad the greatest."

Kara rolled her eyes, "Yeah for a Fraud Princess."

Videl cringed, "What's your problem Kara!"

Kara glared at her. "It is you princess; me and Gohan are trying to spend the day with our family and friends. But you have to show up and tell us how big of moron your father is, and always trying put the moves on Gohan. Can you please leave us alone for one day!"

"Fine, I see you when I win the tournament!" Videl just screamed and stormed off.

Kara sighed from relief.

"I can't decide what is worst, him, his fans, or his daughter." Krillin sighed.

Gohan and Kara both looked down at him with a grim look on their faces.

"Him." Kara muttered.

"Can't argue with that logic." Gohan added.

Kara looked over at Hercule. He stood in front of the punching machine while all the fans he had continued with their praising and cheering.

"You know, now that I see him this close I can see who Videl takes after in the personality department. She may not be as bad, but she'll get there."

Goku looked over at Gohan and Kara curiously. "Videl? Who's that?" He asked.

"She's the girl that tried to blackmail us into entering the tournament." Gohan explained.

Hercule faced the large crowd of fans, press and paparazzi. "I'm sure you'll want a picture of this." He yelled.

Many cameras were raised in order to photograph the champ.

"This has to stop." Kara thought aloud and face palmed.

Quickly after the cameras began to snap pictures, they were blown up by a certain Namekian.

"Piccolo?" Gohan questioned

"A ring is a place for fighters, not publicity seekers. And I don't want any of you holding back any of your strength because you're afraid of being discovered. I want a good fight." Piccolo stated.

Gohan smiled. "I see. Thank you."

Hercule blinked at the previous moment. "That pose would have made a great poster." He muttered. "Oh well." He said before smirking and cracking his knuckles. "I'll show them something."

He growled loudly and stood in a stance as everyone watched him silently. He sent a punch to the machine making many gasp or cheer.

"Incredible! Hercule has just scored 137 points."

The crowd gasped and began to mumble about what a hero Hercule is. Hercule placed his hands on his hips as he panted. Videl raised her arms and laughed happily at her father's feat, Videl took her opportunity smirked over to Kara.

Hercule walked back to where he had emerged from before. Good luck to all you fighters. I hope one of you can at least break a hundred so we can have a decent match."

Gohan smirked, "decent match, I bet even Batman can score at least a 200."

Kara chuckled and looked back to the worker with the striped blue shirt and black bow tie as he spoke up again. "All entries, please form a line in front of the punching machine after you've been assigned a number."

An elder man in an orange kimono raised his hand. "And anyone who's entering the junior division, please gather over here by me."

Gohan looked down to Trunks and Goten before ruffling their heads. "Good luck guys."They pouted and followed after the man.

All the contestants were handed a number. They waited out of boredom since all of the human fighters barely even reached to 100. Kara, Gohan, groaned until 18 was finally called up.

"Look there, that girl's pretty good for a fighter." A contestant said.

Another man agreed. "Yeah, but I bet she scores a 13."

Krillin watched as his wife walked forward. "Now, 18, remember to take it easy." He whispered.

The android stepped beside the machine glaring elsewhere, "I know." When she got to punching the machine, the score that appeared was 774.

"774?!" The worker exclaimed while the crowd behind her gaped in shock. "It seems to be out of order, sorry about that."

Krillin glared at 18. "That's what you call taking it easy?"

18 rekindled the glare. "It's not my fault these guys are weaklings."

Kara chuckled. "Now, 18 certainly sounds like a Amazonian."

As time went on, most of the gang had hit the machine lightly. 18 had to redo and scored a 203. Krillin was next, and his score was 192. Goku was up next, and his score was a 186.

The scores that were being gained by this odd group shocked the crowd, including Videl.

Piccolo went up next earning a score of 210. Kara scored 193. And Gohan scored 201. Now it was the Prince's turn. Vegeta walked in front of the machine with his usual scowl.

"Now stand aside!" He demanded.

When Vegeta let the punch go the machine went flying into a tree before crashing into the wall. Everyone's eyes were wide in shock. Goku face palmed as Gohan and Kara looked at Vegeta.

"So much for restraining." Gohan said.

Kara shrugged. "Well I guess that isn't his best quality."

Videl raised an eyebrow at them,

As they are walking through the crowd, and getting shocked stares from everyone, especially from Videl.

Videl stared at the odd group in curiosity. 'I think they're even stranger then Kara and Gohan.'

Kara leaned her head on Gohan's arm, and smirked at Videl as they were walking by her. "I hope you can make the cut princess."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading I hope you all enjoying the story,**

 **Please Review. Your feedback is helpful to make this story even better.**


	9. Start of the Tournament

**Start of the Tournament**

"First up, we've got the Junior Division! We've gotten Million Zeni for the competition and Five for the runner up. And we've got something special for the Junior Winner this year, and it's so special that it makes me wish I was a kid just for the chance! You see, the winner gets to fight the champion himself, the great Hercule!" Mr. Alonsa yelled.

Then, steam rose from the entrance, and Mr. Satan shot from it. He then charged up to the arena and leaped into the air! But, he slipped, and hit his head!

"Hah!" Gohan laughed. As they watched Mr. Satan rolled on the ground. Finally, he stood up.

"Now, we've got a little surprise for all of you!" Mr. Alonsa yelled as a blimp rose over the edge of the arena, making Mr. Satan look confused.

"Seven years ago, the world was left hanging in suspense when the vital broadcast of the Cell Games was interrupted. But now, we have made an historic reenactment for all of you to see!" Mr. Alonsa yelled.

"What?" Mr. Satan gasped.

"This should be interesting." Kara chuckled as the screen lit up. It showed a little intro, then, it showed an arena where a familiar looking figure was standing.

"You got to be kidding me." Krillin exclaimed. "Is that supposed to be us?"

"Well that's me!" Goku laughed. Vegeta and Piccolo, Just snarled.

"I look ridiculous!" Gohan groaned as he looked at the actor dressed as Teen Gohan.

"You must have looked adorable back then Wonder Boy. "Kara chuckled and hugged his arm. "Of course you being married just made you even more handsome."

Gohan blush and gave Kara a quick kiss and realized the joke. "Hey!"

"Ha Ha! It is I, Cell, who will instead beat you!" the Cell actor said.

"Let's fight now!" the Goku actor said. Then, the two actors got raised up on wires and fake punched each other.

"This is sickening." Piccolo muttered.

"This is an embarrassment." Vegeta added. Then, the scene showed all the Z Fighters lying on the ground.

"Hah Ha! You gang of strangers were not hard, but easy!" the Cell actor laughed.

"Rats, we have lost." Actor Goku groaned.

"Ha Ha! Now that I have beaten you, I will take over the world." Actor Cell laughed.

"Wrong, you haven't beaten me!" the scene showed an Actor Mr. Satan, causing the crowd to roar. Mr. Satan didn't look happy at all.

"Justice always prevails!" the actor did a victory sign with his fingers, causing the crowd to cheer.

"Well that was ridiculous," Goku chucked. "And completely untrue, but at least to kept me entertained."

"Video of the movie you just saw will be available at every exit for 19.95! But now, let the Junior Competition begin!" Mr. Alonsa yelled, resulting in cheers!

….

The whole Z-Gang, and family just waited patiently for Trunks, and Goten's match knowing the competition for the junior division wasn't impressive, or challenging for the two demi-Saiyans. Trunks first match was the first of the junior division, and he ended it very quickly, and made his father proud of him. Before they knew it Goten's was up for his first match, and couldn't wait to see his youngest son fight for the first time.

Chi-Chi set Pan on her lap as she cheered for her uncle Goten. "How cute. She cheering for Goten."

Bulma smiled but then glared at a large lady sitting next to her, who was extremely loud.

"Small pint!" She yelled to Goten. "Tear him up Ikose! Remember what happened to your brother! Show no mercy!"

Chi-Chi looked to her then her son in the ring. "GOTEN! Relax you'll do fine!"

Ikose's mother messed with her glasses while glaring at Chi-Chi. "That tiny preschool tot is nothing compared to my big strong Ikose!" She bragged.

Pan narrowed her eyes at this strange woman since she kept on yelling. Just like her mother, she didn't stand loud people.

Bulma smirked at the fat lady. "Hey, wasn't it my little boy who knocked out cold your other son?"

The big woman growled and got in Bulma's face. "HE GOT LUCKY THAT WAS IT!"

She sat back in her seat only to see her 14 year old son, Ikose, get knocked out by 7 year old Goten with one light punch.

Pan giggled and raised her arms and cheered for her uncle. Chi-Chi and Bulma both made faces at the fat lady who was in complete and utter shock. Once she noticed the faces Bulma was making, she clenched her teeth and growled.

"I'm going to kill you!" She declared.

As she was going forwards to Chi-Chi, Chi-Chi stood up still holding Pan, and raised her leg up and kicked the large woman down.

Chi-Chi smirked proudly. "Well now, I know strength runs in the family."

Pan covered her mouth as she giggled.

...

After watching patiently for the rest of the junior division matches to finish, it was the match they all waited for. The championship match between Goten, and Trunks, and all of them wanted to see how well the boys can do against each other.

Krillin and Goku leaned over the railing anxious to see the match that would be held.

"This is going to be one for the books isn't it?" Krillin asked.

Kara looked down at the ring and heard half the crowd cheer for Trunks and half for Goten."It seems like the audience is split between the two."

"We've seen each of these warriors valiantly advance to the finals but now only one of them can be the world champion. Which of them will it be? Trunks or Goten!" Announced Mr. Alonsa into his microphone.

"Relax and have fun guys! You're both looking great down there!" Goku shouted.

Trunks and Goten both stood in their fighting stance until the match officially began. The two boys started off evenly leaving the crowd to gasp in shock. They took off into the midair and threw quick punches at each other easily blocking all of them, as they officially began.

"Man, they're really going at it." Gohan noted.

Kara smirked beside him, "if you don't watch it they will get stronger than you Wonder Boy."

Gohan chuckled and looked back to the fight were Goten and Trunks were going all out. Trunks finally managed to get a great hook on Goten but the son of Goku easily rekindled it.

"Fantastic you guys! Wow! Keep it up!" Gohan cheered.

The group gasped and redirected their eyes to the sky where Trunks and Goten had taken off higher before fading away from sight. Both of the boys landed back on the ring and rushed at each other once more. As Goten was flying towards him Trunks fazed out of the blue and appeared above Goten. He attempted to punch him but Goten dodged it and backed away. Trunks appeared behind him and kicked him in the back making him fly towards the edge of the ring.

"Goten stop!" Chi-Chi yelled.

Goten stopped himself in midair, and glared back at Trunks. He rushed back towards the purple haired Saiyan. The two began to throw fast punches and kicks again. They flew up in the air and Goten trapped Trunks by hooking him up by his arms.

Pan stared strangely at Bulma and Chi-Chi who had stood up and were screaming orders at the boys. Bulma had her teeth clenched and she was choking Oolong, as Chi-Chi was happy and cheering at the current situation.

"Get him son! C'mon you got it Goten!"

Bulma growled and began to beat Oolong's head, "TRUNKS DO SOMETHING QUICK!" She ordered.

Pan giggled at Oolong's facial expressions, and pulled his pig ears, before looking back to the sky where the match went on.

As the match went on, the crowd was in shock by the boys' fighting skills.

"Man, those two are really tearing it up, they'll be stronger than us soon if we don't watch it." Goku said.

"I know," Gohan agreed.

"You should have seen these two, back on my earth," Kara noted.

"Alright looking good Trunks! You too Goten!" Krillin yelled. As the two boys were fighting in midair,

The crowd was silent, suddenly smiled and began to cheer when the boys landed.

"Check those two out would you! Staring each other down in classic stands! I love it!" Krillin said.

"They're really doing well that's for sure." Goku continued.

"Much better than I expected," Piccolo mumbled.

Kara chuckled. "Yup, that's Vegeta's son alright." Noting Trunks had picked up his father's cold battle stare.

The fight between the boys, shocked everyone, even Goku, at how strong they were. As they carried on, Goten and Trunks were still even. They had used energy waves but as of now, Trunks had gained the upper hand. Trunks appeared behind Goten, and trapped him in a full nelson hold.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's difficult to see from here it looks like Trunks has got young Goten in a strangle hold!" Mr. Alonsa announced.

Goku he looked up to his youngest son, "Come on, hang tough. Aw man, this does not look good."

"Sure it does." Vegeta smirked at the group, "If you're routing for Trunks that is."

Gohan and Goku looked back at Vegeta for a moment before looking back up to the sky.

"Yo Goten! Brace up bro!" Gohan yelled.

It wasn't hard to tell that Goten's teeth were clenched and he was struggling.

"I wonder if he's going to be able to get out of that." Gohan mumbled.

"Goten remember what I showed you", Kara Yelled.

As the hold on Goten tightened, the young boy smashed his head against Trunks face, and transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. He broke free of the hold and landed on the ring with a determined look on his face.

Gohan and Kara smiled, "see me and Wonder Boy taught him that". Kara smirked.

Goku's eyes widened as he looked to them. "WHAT?! Goten's already ascended past a Super Saiyan!"

"Kakarot! That's not fair!" Vegeta yelled.

"Well hey, don't look at me he did it." Goku responded.

Vegeta gave his rival his classic smirk. "Trunks, finish this."

Trunks nodded, and transform to SSJ2 as well, and him Goten kept at it with no sign of slowing down. The boys were really making the impression especially on Goku.

"Trunks too?" Goku exclaimed. "You mean they both ascended past a Super Saiyan? Wow, what's up with this generation?"

Goten got a good hook on Trunks' jaw then he punched him again making him begin to wobble. Once he was stable, Trunks shot a blast at Goten but he jumped high in the air dodging it.

Goku gasped lightly, "whoa, I can't believe how strong Goten is at his age. He must be eating all his vegetables."

"Yeah that's for sure." Krillin agreed.

Krillin chuckled and looked at them. "Well they are boys, they're naturally strong, now if they were girls"

Krillin stopped talking when 18 stepped behind him, and Kara giving him one OF her death glares at him

"They'd what?" 18 growled.

Krillin looked back at his wife and chuckled before looking back to and Kara who were glaring hell-fire at him.

Kara placed her hands on her hips and grit her teeth. "Aren't you going to finish your sentence?"

Krillin chuckled nervously, "they'd be doing...much better... I'll shut up now."

"Good idea." Kara and 18 snorted.

The two females rolled their eyes and looked back at the match. Trunks and Goten were at it again. Everyone watched closely as the boys once again battled IT out.

As Goten came closing in, he was creating a Ki blast in his hands. Once Trunks took notice of it, he jumped out of the way making the blast Goten was going to send to him crash into the ring. Trunks growled at realizing this. He appeared behind him, and blasted Goten in the back. He was sent flying towards the bleachers where the crowd was sitting. He tried hard to stop but unfortunately for him, his feet lightly touched the seat. The crowd gasped and Goten screamed at the realization of losing.

"Ah darn." Goku mumbled.

"Oh no." Gohan continued.

"He lost." Kara added .

Everyone stayed quiet a moment starring at the shocked Goten.

Mr. Alonsa looked at Trunks with a smile. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner! The new Jr division World Champion is...TRUNKS!"

The young demi-Saiyan cheered at his victory.

Vegeta chuckled couldn't help but smile. "Cheer up Kakarot, there is always next year. Both of our Sons did great, your son did put up a good fight. There can be only one champion."

Kara sighed, "oh well, I guess we have to wait for our matches to see another match like this."

Gohan chuckled at Kara's comments.

...

Bulma smiled and jumped up, "alright! Go Trunks."

Chi-Chi frowned. "Poor Goten, He tried so hard."

Roshi crossed his arms, "well both boys did their best." He looked to Bulma's bottom since she was dancing in front of him, "looks like I'm not doing so bad myself."

He gasped when Bulma hit him in the head making him scream and lean forwards. Pan giggled and pulled on the elder man's mustache. Chi-Chi set Pan beside her and sighed.

"Oh Poor Goten." She frowned.

Pan looked at her grandmother with a smile. She looked over at the Ox King and Oolong who both were holding ice cream cones.

"Oh boy! I haven't had one of these in forever." Ox king said.

"Ice cream I love you, and you complete me." Oolong stated.

Pan eyes lit up at the sight and whined. Chi-Chi looked at her father with a smile, and knowing Pan loved Ice cream ever since the Satan City fair.

"Dad, I think someone wants you to share."

Ox King looked over and was handed Pan. "Of course, here you go little lady."

Pan smiled widely as she tasted the cold soft serve, and giggled. The baby began to yawn and she leaned on her great grandfather, and pulled Oolong next to her like a stuff animal, as she took her nap.

"Oh the humanity, I'm not her stuff animal." Oolong complained, and tried to free himself from her. He was stop by Chi-Chi and Bulma, and Kara giving him a death glare in the distance to prevent him awaking her up.

...

Mr. Alonsa had just announced the next match which would be Trunks against the champ, Mr. Satan.

Kara groaned, "here comes another quick win."

Goku chuckled, "yeah, this isn't going to be much of a fight you know."

Krillin looked at Goku, "right, better not blink or you'll miss it." He laughed.

"Trunks is going to pulverize this noisy fool. World Champion, I've known stronger house plants." Vegeta chuckled.

Gohan smiled, "maybe we should get a bite to eat before the real fights begin.

Goku glanced back to him, "sounds good to me, let's do it."

…

As the group was about to enter the fighter's area, they were stopped by the attendant.

"Hey, only fighters can pass this point!" a fat attendant said as he stood in front of them.

"We are all competing." Goku smiled.

"Oh yeah? Names please." The attendant said as he pulled out a chart.

"Goku."

"Vegeta."

"Kara Zor-EL."

"Gohan."

"Krillin."

"18."

"Ma Junior."

"Huh?" Goku turned to look at Piccolo with confuse look.

"Piccolo would cause a panic." Piccolo answered

"I see. Oh, you are all on the list. Please enjoy the spa and other facilities." The attendant stepped aside.

"Spa?" Kara and 18 looked at each other, and they were gone.

"What the?" Goku and Gohan gaped at the clouds that were Kara and 18.

"Ahhhhhh." Kara and 18 sighed as they lied in Jacuzzis.

…

 **Elsewhere**

"Hey Goten, do you see that guy there?" Trunks whispered as the two demi saiyans peeped over the edge of the roof.

Goten saw a man wearing a baggy outfit with a cape.

"What about him, Trunks?" Goten asked.

Trunks grinned.

"Let's say we take his outfit and fight with the adults."

"What about our Dad's, and Kara? We won't stand a chance against them, not to mention my brother remember." Goten whimpered.

"Relax, you dummy. I have everything under control." Trunks smirked as he leaped down and walked up to the man.

"Hey, I was talking to this girl who thinks you're a catch." Trunks said, causing the man to look at him.

"Really?" the man asked with interest.

"Ummm…yeah! She's over here!" Trunks said as he led the man to several bushes.

"Where is she?" the man asked as he looked around. Then, Trunks whirled and knocked the man in the head!

"Come help me, dummy!" Trunks said as he began pulling the man's costume off.

….

 **20 minutes later**

At the restaurant Vegeta, Gohan, and Goku were stuffing their faces. Krillin was sitting next to Goku and watched with a bit of disgust. Piccolo, 18, Kara sat there with bored expressions on their faces. And along with Krillin couldn't help but to watch in shock.

"I swear you Saiyans are bottomless Pits," said Krillin

"Yeah there sure are, I never get used to it, it is disgusting", said Piccolo as he sipping on his water.

"You know Goku, you do eat a lot for a dead guy." Kara stated

Goku finished slurping up the noodles he was eating and smiled widely. Kara flinched in disgust.

"You know! That's exactly what King Kai always tells me, but what can I say! I just love to eat."

Once more food was brought out, the Saiyans began to eat like there was no tomorrow.

"This isn't normal." Kara mumbled.

Piccolo, who was sitting in a chair grunted. "Ugh, for these Saiyans it is."

The teenager from Krypton blinked, "you know I can't say I'll ever get used to this."

"That makes two of us," Piccolo continued.

Gohan chewed the food in his mouth as he looked down. "Hey dad we are out of pasta."

Goku looked back to the area where the chefs prepared the food, "excuse me, more spaghetti please."

"And bring some more egg rolls while you're at it!" Vegeta added.

"You know 18, on my first date with Gohan he actually ate like a normal person," Kara sighed. "As more I see him eat I really miss that".

As they stuffed their faces some more, Kara just lower her head in shame. "I just pray to RAO, Pan doesn't pick up her father's appetite".

"See Kara, you are complaining at Gohan like you two are already married", Krillin snickered

"Krillin! Gohan yelled, and wanted to hit him.

Krillin shut his mouth, "Oh, sorry Gohan, I will just shut up now."

Once Goku finished his plate he smiled widely as he stood up off his chair and stretched.

"Ah! That was incredible! That was great."

Gohan, and Vegeta finished up the last bits of food before the whole gang walked out of the building.

"Wowie I'm so full, if I have to fight one of you guys, please don't punch me in the gut." Goku said.

Vegeta, was walking and smirked, "well, if I have to fight Kakarot in the first round, the first thing I'm going to do is punch him right in the gut."

"Aw man, no mercy." Goku responded.

Kara smiled and walked and interlaced her fingers with Gohan's . "Wow, your dad is really great."

Gohan smiled, "I'm glad to hear that."

Goku glanced back at Kara rose an eyebrow.

"I didn't see you eat anything, you must be on some sort of diet right?"

"Actually Dad, Kara is Kryptonian. She absorbs the sun's energy like a solar battery, like we do with KI. So eating is more a habit and a pleasure for her. Gohan explained,

"Wow". Goku was amazed

"Hey, we should go check the draw, see who's fighting who." 18 suggested.

All of a sudden, all the warriors stopped walking when they came across two strangers. Kara raised an eyebrow. There were two males. One of them was very short, he had light purple skin, a white Mohawk and wore a posh outfit. The other was much bigger and he had red skin, white hair as well and was dressed poshly too. The shorter one with purple skin was levitating off of the ground by a few inches. He had a small almost smirk as the bigger guy kept a serious grim facial expression. The whole Z gang stared curiously at these men. The purple skinned one floated forwards until he landed in front of Goku.

"Good day, you wouldn't be the one called Goku by any chance?" He asked.

The Saiyan's eyes widened a bit as he looked down at this shorter character. The purple skinned man eyes narrowed but he still had a smile.

"Well that's not creepy at all." Kara mumbled.

"Yeah how did you know my name was Goku?" He questioned.

"Well your reputation as a fighter perceives you. I was hoping to have a chance fight against you in the tournament."

Goku blinked in response as he stared at this man in confusion. "Uh."

"It's not that I'm confident about beating you," the light purple man said, "not at all. It's just that I want to have the greatest challenge that I could think of. What's a bigger challenge than a man who understands this?"

Goku stayed silent as they stared at this man. Who was he? Before Goku could even think about this question the purple man smiled once more.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Goku. I've traveled very far for this opportunity to meet you in battle. You could say I'm a big fan Goku. I'm sure I won't disappoint you in today's competition."

"Gosh thanks." Goku responded.

Gohan narrowed his eyes skeptically.

He stuck his hand out in front of Goku with a huge grin spread across his face. The Saiyan stared down at the hand before shaking it. Afterwards, the purple man placed his feet on the ground and bowed in respect.

"Thank you, it was truly an honor."

He moved his glance at the group, and grinned making then step back. He did that before he turned around walked back towards the bigger red man.

"Hey wait a second!" Goku called, "I didn't catch your name!"

The two men walked off without even glancing back at the group. Kara walked up to Gohan's side and looked to him.

"I don't sense a good vibe from them two." Kara whispered.

Gohan glanced down at her. "Well honestly Hun, I didn't sense any good vibes from them either.

Kara narrowed her eyes. "I don't like the feel of this."

Vegeta didn't respond, he only scowled at the direction in which the two characters walked.

Piccolo appeared beside Goku, "they're strong, real strong."

"I know," Goku said. "Hey isn't that what this tournament is about? Finding the unexpected challenge and seeing who emerges as the victor."

Gohan eyes were narrowed. "I don't know, they seem strong but their energy could be tricky."

"They don't seem all that strong to me guys." Krillin said.

"I guess we won't know till the real fights begin." Kara mumbled.

Everyone kept their glance at the two characters walking forwards.

"Those two are not to be trusted." Piccolo stated.

"Why?" Goku asked.

"I sense something from them and I'm not sure what it is, they're very powerful but their power is different."

"But different how?" Gohan asked his former mentor.

"I'm not sure yet so I can't say." Piccolo responded.

The gang stayed quiet for a moment until Krillin spoke up.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here. I want to find out who they got fighting in the tournament." He said.

"Good idea." 18 responded.

...

Once they arrived, Mr. Alonsa greeted them with a smile and waved.

"Oh you're here!" He greeted.

Goku waved back, "Hi."

Mr. Alonsa explained to the group of fighters, what they had to do in order to get an opponent.

"I will call your name and you will come up to draw a ball!" He explained, "the ball you chose will determine your opponent in the match."

Krillin shut his eyes started to prey to the Kai's , "Please please please! I don't ask for much, but please don't let me fight any of my friends!" He prayed.

Piccolo smirked over, "Krillin, destiny is not something you can control."

He opened one eye and glanced at the Namek. "Hey it never hurts to try...especially not Goku."

Kara began to glance around at the other competition.

"Well I guess there isn't much to worry about." She said.

Gohan glanced over to the side when he took notice of two men who had incredibly large muscles and veins all over their bodies. One of them was much bigger than the other but the both of them had a 'M' printed on their foreheads.

"Well, those two really give me chills." He muttered

Kara glanced over and felt her eyes widen when they began to growl at her. "What's got them so angry?" She questioned.

Goku, who was standing behind them, took notice of the two characters, "maybe they didn't have had a good breakfast."

They all looked over and saw the purple skinned man from before with his red skinned taller friend. 18 appeared beside Gohan and her eyes widened at the sight of another competitor in an absurd outfit.

"Man this time is so strange." she mumbled.

Videl appeared into the scene with a smile, "good news guys, my dad let Trunks beat him so he wouldn't get upset, isn't he the greatest?"

Gohan and Kara grinned, chuckled.

Krillin appeared beside them and smiled, "gee what a guy."

Kara smirked and placed a hand on Videl's shoulder, "you believe what you want Princess." She pinched her cheek playfully and walked off laughing. "Letting Trunks win, how funny."

Videl blinked confusedly, she would never understand these peoples sense of humor.

After the fighters all drew a ball, the matches were scheduled as followed:

Krillin vs Pintar

Ma Junior (Piccolo) vs Shin

Kara vs Spopovich

Gohan vs. Kibito

Goku vs Vegeta

18 vs Herclue

Videl vs Mighty Mask

Jewel vs Yamu

Mr. Alonsa began to re-explain the rules of the tournament. While he was doing this, Kara glanced at her opponent.

She narrowed her eyes, "why is he staring at me?"

Gohan glanced over at her, then to Spopovich. He moved on the other side of her which blocked Spopovich's view of Kara.

"I don't know, but his energy is bad." He responded.

"I Sense it too." Kara hold his hand tightly. " don't you worry wonder boy he still can't hurt me remember. I'm strong just as super Saiyan without even trying,"

...

 **A/N: I know some of you did not like the Videl bashing. Please understand I did not intend to bash Videl throughout this story.**

 **With that being said I hope are enjoying this story and please review, thank you.**


	10. The First Round

**The First Round**

 **In the DCU**

The Young Justice team and their mentors are gathered around their living room to watch the tournament.

"Dude I can't believe we get to see Gohan's dad, and Vegeta Fight." Wally exclaimed, "Those guys hate each other."

"I know Wally; after all Gohan told us about those two their match is going to be epic." Replied Conner

"I wouldn't be surprised if Gohan's dad will win the tournament," Robin stated. "After all, Gohan always told us about how his dad is more skilled and stronger than he is."

Artemis throws a pillow at Robin. "How can you say that, if you don't remember Gohan did find a new super Saiyan transformation, in which his dad probably cannot reach?"

"Hey you two forgetting about my cousin, she is stronger than Superman, and she has been training with Gohan, so she is going to win." Conner added in.

"I think you all forgetting, and also Gohan as well." Kaldur told the group. "This tournament is not about strength or skill; it is about meeting and overcoming the unexpected. I say right now Vegeta and Goku are going be Gohan's biggest challenge, because of Goku's knowledge and skill. Vegeta on the other hand is hiding something I just know it, what do you say Robin?"

"Yes, I agree." Robin replied. "But Goku also must have a trump card also. Either way this is going to be a great tournament to watch."

As the Young Justice Team continued talking about the tournament and their expectations from the upcoming matches, Superman and Wonder Woman where in the kitchen

"Clark," Diana said to get his attention from his deep thought.

"Sorry Diana," Replied Superman. "I was thinking about Kara, I wish she didn't go to Gohan's home."

Diana raised an eyebrow. "Clark. That was her decision, not yours. Regardless if she had decided stay here she would have been heartbroken. Not from missing Gohan, but she will miss so much from Pan's Life."

Superman just sighed from worry. "I know, I'm just worried that's all."

Diana knew something was bothering him, and he was hiding something. "What it is Clark? Tell me."

"Majin Buu." Superman muttered quietly, and took a deep breath, "I'm afraid Kara, Pan, and Gohan are going to die, with everyone else in there world."

Wonder Woman was speechless, before she could ask him. "Alura, told me what her parents were going to face, and there is nothing we can do about it, but I just hope for the best." Diana just placed her hand his shoulder, and soak in the new information, and hearing calls about the tournament starting.

 **Back in the DBZ World**

Mr. Alonsa made his way onto the stage and stood in the middle.

"HEEEELLO, FOLKS!" he greeted and the audience started to cheer. "NOW, WHAT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!" the audience started to cheer more. "THE 25TH WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!"

Mr. Alonsa smiled and continued talking. "You see folks, Hercule and 15 other fighters made their way to get a place in this tournament, and now, they're all here!"

The audience started cheering more and more.

Goku, Kara and Gohan were looking at the ring and audience.

"Wow, this sure has changed since the last time I was here!" Goku exclaimed

"When you fought and the 23rd Tournament against Piccolo he blew up the place, right?" Kara asked

"Yup."

"Well, guess they took advantage of it and made a reshuffle."

"Yeah."

"Well," Videl stepped in their conversation. "This was already like this when I came for the first time and my dad won."

Kara rolled her eyes, "Good for you Princess". Kara padded her head, "Still ether of you too are not going to win this one."

"You know," Goku began, "it not only changed the ring but the way they choose the fighters, also that there used to be only 8 spots, not 16 and that the champ never got one automatically."

"Really?" Kara asked "How did they choose the fighters then?"

"Well," Goku answered, "you had 4 blocks that were like mini tournaments, for what I can remember you grabbed a number that put you into any of the 4 blocks, and you had to fight whoever was your rival. You had one minute, I think, and the rules were the same that you have in the real tournaments."

"Oh," Gohan and Kara said.

"Hey Hun!" Krillin said to 18. "What about we change numbers and I get to fight Hercule, huh?"

"No thanks, he's mine!" 18 said and walked away, Krillin smiling at her.

"Okay then folks! Let's get this party started!" Mr. Alonsa said excitedly. "The first match is Krillin vs. Pintar! Can I ask the fighters Krillin and Pintar to the ring, please?"

"Okay then… my turn!" Krillin said.

"Break a leg, Krillin!" Goku said to his life-long best friend.

"Just as long it's not one of mine—OW! HEY!" Krillin yelled after being pushed by Pintar to the side, hitting himself in the wall. "Save it for the ring, you wanna?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Pintar said laughing. "I didn't see you down there little man, hahaha. I was worried that I'd end up beating myself into a pulp, but now that you're here, I guess you'll do just fine." While saying that Pintar started to move his arms in a circular way almost hitting the short Z-Fighter. "Hey, don't you worry, I already asked my sister to make a reservation at the hospital for you!"

'Grrr… This guy's NUTS!' Krillin thought frowning, but a smile soon returned to his face when he started walking to the ring he had fought in so many times all those years ago right behind Pintar.

"Krillin have had participated in this Tournament 3 times in total, in the 21st, the 22nd and the 23rd always along his friends. The first time he participated he was 13, and he was the second youngest right behind his best friend Goku who was 12 at that moment. It's sure a pleasure to have him back in the ring!" Mr. Alonsa said making a little biography on Krillin.

"13 years?!" a random man yelled. "How could he get in the tournament with only being 13 years at the time?!"

"An' if you heard well, he said his best friend was 12 , and he also got in the tournament somehow. 12!"

"He must be good!" a woman said.

"But not as good as Hercule " a Hercule-fan replied.

"Pintar was a dangerous fighter who participated in the last tournament and made all the way to the semi-finals. Now he's back ready to try his luck again," Mr. Alonsa said making a mini biography on Pintar.

The audience started to talk about the height difference, and the Announcer, after being informed of that, said, "For those who are asking, height doesn't matter in this fight, folks!"

"The man who daddy's fighting looks scary," little Marron said. "Will he be alright?"

"Marron, you don't need to worry," Yamcha said putting his hand on the girl's head. "Your father is one of the strongest fighters in the world, no, the universe! You don't need to worry."

"That's right!" Bulma agreed. "The one that has to worry about being okay is the giant guy who's fighting him!"

Master Roshi put his head down, "That poor man, he has no idea who he is up against".

"Really" Marron said happily, "Go daddy."

Both fighters got into the ring.

"Okay folks! Let the first match BEGIN!" Mr. Alonsa yelled.

"Ha!" Pintar yelled making a backflip and doing that all over the stage to show his speed to Krillin, that for a man his size was impressive, but for a Z-Fighter was well, lame… very lame.

"Hahahaha!" Pintar laughed after doing his demonstration to Krillin. "If you think that is fast you're really in trouble, 'cause that's just the beginning of my show. Hehehe!"

"…Ugh…" Krillin groaned, shaking his head. "You're…so…lame…"

"Oh really? That's what you think, you little man!" Pintar yelled. "You know, I'm going to be the good guy and I'm going to let you give a free shot! Right here in the gut!" he said pointing his gut and going near Krillin, who had a disgusted face. "What do you think? Haha!"

"Oh!" Krillin accepted preparing his fist. "HA!" Krillin shouted while punching Pintar hard in the gut with his eyes closed, afterwards slapping him multiple times and kicking the giant out of the ring with no effort at all.

The audience was completely silenced after witnessing THAT.

 _'Alright! Now that's the type of battles I've been waiting for so long!_ ' Mr. Alonsa thought happily.

After the moment of silence the audience started to cheer loudly for Krillin.

"Daddy, you're the best!" Marron said smiling.

"That's right!" Oolong agreed.

"See? Told you your Dad would win!" Yamcha grinned.

Krillin walked away with his fist on the air signalizing victory but with a bored face.

"You sure showed that big guy who is boss, Krillin!" Goku said just when Krillin arrived to the waiting zone.

"Thanks, it was nothing" Krillin chuckled. "Sorry Piccolo, looks like they want the next victim out there, so put your fighting gloves on."

"Oh right folks," Mr. Alonsa yelled. "What a match, let's start our second match. Ma Junior vs. Shin."

Piccolo and Shin were called out so they made their way to the ring.

"Well then, this should be interesting don't you think, Piccolo?" Shin asked.

The Namekian stayed silent as they walked up to the ring. When Piccolo began to climb the three steps on the side of the ring, Mr. Alonsa ran up to him.

"This time, try to keep the arena in tact alright?"

Piccolo once again stayed silent as he stood up on the ring.

Vegeta stared at Shin, and his arms crossed thought to himself. _'Come on Shin, let's see why you got the little Namek so worried.'_

"I wonder how strong that guy really is." Kara mumbled.

Gohan knit his eyebrows together. "I guess now we will know."

Krillin looked at the group, "I don't understand, is this guy really getting under your skin that much?"

Goku looked to Krillin with a serious facial expression, "yeah."

"If you say so, he just doesn't seem to be all that powerful to me." Krillin responded.

Kara eyes narrowed, "I think you were right to be worried, Gohan."

As they watched, Piccolo or Shin had yet to make a move. Piccolo stood there as if he was intimidated and Shin stood there with a smirk on his face.

"Fighters! Let the second match begin!" Mr. Alonsa announced.

As minutes passed by, nothing happened. All the Z fighters were confused by Piccolo's strange actions.

Krillin and Goku stared in slight shock.

Piccolo's facial expression suddenly changed, and he got into a stance. Shin on the other hand, only smirked still.

"I think he's going to fight now." Goku said.

When Piccolo still didn't move Mr. Alonsa ran to ringside. "The match has already started so you guys can fight anytime now."

The crowd began to grow impatient. Sweat dripped down the side of Piccolo's face as he then grew shocked.

"So is this going to happen or what?" Mr. Alonsa asked.

Piccolo glanced back at him over his shoulder, "I'm sorry," he looked back to Shin. "... I can't."

Everyone's eyes in the back widened.

"He's quitting?" Gohan asked.

Mr. Alonsa gasped, "this means you're withdrawing from the match?"

Piccolo turned around and walked back to the waiting area. "Yes it does."

Mr. Alonsa declared Shin as the winner because of Piccolo's forfeit. The Namek passed the fighters with a serious look on his face. They all were staring at him shocked.

"Is he really that strong?" Goku asked.

Piccolo stopped walking but didn't look back. "Yes, stronger than you and any of us can imagine."

He growled to himself before walking off.

Kara looked over when Shin passed her and Gohan. He gave them an almost evil smirk. Kara then looked back to the ring when she realized Spopovich was out there.

"Hey my turn." Kara grabbed Gohan by his shoulders and kissed him and smiled. "Since I got my good luck kiss, I will be seeing you in the second round Wonder Boy".

Gohan hold her waist and said. "Remember, with this guy stick with your Kryptonian abilities first, if need be go with your Ki techniques."

Kara smiled. "Don't worry I got this, this guy might be big, and giving off a bad Energy. But I doubt he will be even a challenge". Kara kissed him, "you just worry about making to the second round, Wonder Boy". Kara made her way to the ring.

"Kara is a woman who is said to be a very good fighter. Due of her being very stylish and smart we don't know so much about her. We just know she is a mother of a beautiful little girl named Pan, and that she's married to Gohan, the former champ's son," Mr. Alonsa told the audience.

Kara, just snicker from the comment about her Gohan being married, and she looked back at Gohan and smiled.

Gohan eyes widen, and asked. "Did she tell them we were married?"

"Oh Gohan, I thought you said you two are not married?" 18 smirked.

"So Gohan," Goku asked confused. "Why does Kara call you Wonder Boy?"

"It is her pet name for him," Krillin smirked. "Just like a happy married couple."

Gohan face turned red. "Shouldn't you be worried fighting the next round against Shin?"

"Hey at least I don't have to fight my wife in my second round," Krillin Chuckled.

"Wonder Boy huh", Goku said wondering about the name. "What kind of a pet name is that, and what's yours for her?"

"It is not a pet name dad", Gohan blushed. "It is my superhero name I was given when we first met, and Kara's is Supergirl".

Vegeta smirked. "I guess makes you two the super wonder married couple then hahaha",

Gohan's face became even redder. "Shut up Vegeta! We will get married when we are ready. Just watch her match."

"Man, you just make it too easy Gohan," Krillin chuckled between laughs.

"Yeah Kara", Erasa cheered for her friend. "I know you can win."

"Oh no, angel", Sharpener yelled. "That guy is going to destroy my beautiful angel's face."

Neal laughed . "Oh I don't think so Sharpener, because she was train by Gohan and his father remember? and this Spopovich guy is not that strong."

"Besides Sharpener," Erasa smirked. "She's with Gohan, don't you think Gohan and Kara wouldn't have entered without knowing all the risks. She will be fine."

"Yeah Sharpener, we should cheer for her", Neal added. "Go Kara"

Pan was giggling at the sight of her mother, and bouncing on her great grandpa's lap, and waving her arms.

Kara looked at her daughter with her Kryptonian vision, and smiled and blew a kiss to her.

"Hey, if you lose Kara I'm not going to let Gohan marry you," Chi-Chi yelled.

Kara sighed and shook her head in frustration, and thought. _'He is a grown man, he doesn't need his mother's permission.'_ Kara looked at her opponent, and crossed her arms, and looked at her nails.

"Fighters! Let the third match begin!" Mr. Alonsa announced.

Kara looked over to her opponent without giving him notice, and said. "Alright you muscle head freak, are you going to fight, or just going to growl at me all day."

Spopovich just growled and rush at her. Kara gave him an uppercut to his gut, which sent him flying in the sky. The audience was shocked at her display of strength, and speed. Spopovich caught himself 20 feet in the air and growled and her. Kara just smiled and said to herself. "I knew it, there is something off about you." Kara noticed Spopovich tried to fire a couple of energy waves at her. Kara appeared in front of him, and kicking him in the head to send him to the ground. Kara floated to the ground, and was declared the winner by ring-out, and greeted by cheers.

Kara walked back happily to the waiting area with a big grin on her face, and was greeted by Gohan. Gohan picked her up by the waist to twirled her and kiss her. "See Wonder Boy, there was nothing to worry about."

Gohan smiled. "I had no doubt about that Hun, I just love you even more each day".

Kara smiled, and smirked, "I know, now you have to fight Kibito."

Gohan kissed her, "that was for good luck", and kissed her again, "and that one was because I love you".

"You better win", Kara smirked, "unless you are too scared to see me in the second round Wonder Boy."

Gohan looked at Kara and smiled, "Hun, if I didn't fight you in the second round, we will end up fighting at home."

Kara just chuckled. "I Love you Wonder Boy," kissed him deeply before he left for his match. Kara looked over to Krillin and 18. "Isn't my Wonder Boy the greatest?"

Krillin chuckled, "I thought you two weren't."

18 & Kara smack him back of his head, "Leave him alone about that, right now."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, now let's get started!" Mr. Alonsa said.

The crowd began to cheer and the Z fighters walked out to watch Gohan.

"I'm sure our fierce competitors are ready to lock horns at any moment." Mr. Alonsa said.

Gohan got in a fighting stance but Kibito kept a serious face.

"Gohan I am curious to see your Super Saiyan powers, show them to me we may be able to use them."

Gohan blinked, "hey hold on, how do you know I'm a Super Saiyan? And what do you mean by we may be able to use them?"

"You'll know more in time. Show me your Super Saiyan powers now!" Kibito ordered.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Gohan asked. "I'm not going to transform here in front of all these people."

Kara looks on to the fighters and walked over to Goku. "A bit demanding isn't he. Why would Kibito want him to become a Super Saiyan?"

Goku narrowed his eyes back at Shin, "I think I have a feeling."

"Kara," Piccolo looked over to her.

Kara looked over at Piccolo, "huh?"

"Tell him it is alright, trust me."

Kara nodded at Piccolo's approval, and smirked. "Do it Wonder Boy, go all the way, make him understand who he is dealing with."

Gohan nodded. "Ok here it goes," said Gohan.

Goku looked at Piccolo. "What is it Piccolo? What's happening out there?" Goku asked.

"I'm not sure Goku. We'll see." He said.

Shin walked up behind the fighters gaining their attention.

"It's time. You do not need to worry about Gohan, he will be fine but no matter what happens I want you to promise me you'll stay out of the ring, do you all understand?" Shin said.

"What, no way!" Kara yelled. "What do you want with my Gohan?"

Goku had serious look on his face, "Besides, my son can take care of himself."

"He wants to see his power." Piccolo said.

Back at the ring Kibito stepped a bit closer to Gohan. "Well let's see it."

Gohan groaned, He smiled up at Kibito for a little bit. "Alright then, you asked for it."

Kara narrowed her eyes at Shin, "I don't know you, and you believe you can just tell me what to do?"

"Who do you think you are really" Vegeta glared, "to tell any of us what to do?"

Piccolo looked back, "Will you two please show him some respect? That's no way to be talking to the Supreme Kai."

Goku, Krillin and Vegeta all widened their eyes and gasped, except for Kara.

"I heard stories about the Supreme Kai but I thought they were just stories!" Goku exclaimed. "Shin, you're the Supreme Kai?!"

"So," Kara stated. "That doesn't mean anything to me, especially if Gohan is in danger."

"I know," Supreme Kai gave a little smile to the Kryptonian girl. "I know Kryptonian; you were not even born in this Universe. And your daughter you have with Gohan was conceived by your both parallel selves."

Kara's eyes had widened, and was shocked. "How did you know?"

Supreme Kai smiled, "I'm the Supreme Kai. I have the ultimate authority in this Universe. In other words I'm higher than your Kryptonian sun god RAO."

Kara just nodded in agreement, and couldn't believe she's actually talking to a God.

The crowd began to get impatient since Gohan and Kibito didn't begin to fight yet. They even threw some trash at the announcer. Gohan narrowed his eyes and balled up his fist. His hair and clothing began to blow a bit becaused he was beginning to raise his energy. A golden aura began to surround his body as he stared seriously at Kibito. Even some electricity began to surround it. The ring began to crack as Gohan's power rose up and got much more intense.

"Want to see me turn into a Super Saiyan? Fine I'll do it. Just remember you asked for it." Gohan warned, and smiled a little. "How about I just show you a Super Saiyan 2, then we can go from there."

Kibitos eyes widened. "What's that? They are levels beyond Super Saiyan?"

The group all watched seriously while Krillin watched a bit nervous. He turned to Goku and Kara.

"Guys, I have a bad feeling about this. I think Gohan is in trouble."

The Supreme Kai stepped forward.

"Listen, the instant Gohan transforms I'm certain Spopovich and Yamu will try to attack him."

Goku and Kara both looked back at him.

"But as I've already told you, you must not try to help him."

"I'm not sure what you're after, but Gohan can take care of himself." Goku said.

"Yeah he doesn't need any help from us." Krillin said.

"Yes of course." The Supreme Kai said.

"What makes you so sure that those two are going to attack my Gohan?" Kara asked.

Piccolo growled a bit from the side.

"Spopovich and Yamu are not yet aware of it, but Gohan is the one they are searching for. Don't worry, they don't want his life, only his energy."

"Energy?" Kara question.

The Supreme Kai nodded and then Videl came running into the scene. She pushed Kara out of the way so she could get a good look at the match. Kara smirked back at her then looked back over at Gohan.

Gohan smiled a bit more then looked back when the ring began to shake completely. Gohan crouched down before jumping back up straight and let out a scream signaling the beginning of his transformation. First it was his eyes that flashed teal as he growled. His hair flashed blonde and the tile pieces of the ring floated up surrounding him. The golden aura of a Super Saiyan and the electricity of a Super Saiyan 2 surrounded him. The crowd gasped in shock at what they saw. Gohan screamed again powering up much more and then he finished his transformation. All the tile pieces came back into place as he glared at Kibito.

Videl blinked in shock as she was watching the match, "you're kidding! Is this for real! Gohan is the gold fighter, and Booster Gold! Impossible!"

"That's my wonder boy, Princess." Kara smirked, "See your father is a fraud after all."

Gohan's glare fell and he smirked. "There now you have idea what I can do, is this good enough for you? What happens now, should I start fighting?"

Kibito stared at the Super Saiyan 2 before him in shock.

Vegeta smirked, "ha, Gohan has a lot more power. Looks like Kara has been keeping him on his toes,"

She looked over to him, and smiled. The Supreme Kai glanced over at Vegeta.

"You are right he is the strongest fighter in this tournament. The only question is will it be enough."

Both Kara and Goku looked at The Supreme Kai curiously yet seriously.

"Hm for what?" Goku said.

"What does he mean?" Krillin asked Piccolo.

Piccolo just grunted and shook his head. Back at the ring Gohan was still glaring at Kibito.

"What's the matter, come on fight me big guy." Gohan said.

Kibito stared at the demi-Saiyan.

"What are you waiting for, a written invitation?" Gohan growled.

All of a sudden Spopovich and Yamu appeared behind Gohan. He sensed them and turned around.

"Hold on we've got company." He said.

The Supreme Kai let out a scream before putting his hands forwards and sent something to Gohan which made him immobile.

"What did you do?" Kara asked.

Gohan's body suddenly stiffened and Spopovich grabbed onto him tightly. Yamu proceeded quickly and stuck a vacuum like object into Gohan which would drain his energy. He began to scream in discomfort.

"They are going to kill him." Kara glared at The Supreme Kai, "hey why did you do that?!"

"Just trust me, he'll be fine." He said.

Kara stared in shock at what was happening. Krillin growled.

"Gohan!" He yelled in worry.

When he tried to run forwards Piccolo grabbed him stopping him.

"I told you, you must stay back." The Supreme Kai said.

Spopovich and Yamu chuckled as they drained his body. Gohan's Super Saiyan state fell back into his normal one. Kara clenched her fist tightly.

"No Gohan!" Kara yelled, and couldn't take it any longer tried to fly out.

Goku grabbed and pulled her back to the ground. He glared at the teenaged Kryptonian girl when she tried to break loose from the grasp.

"Hey let me go! Gohan needs our help." Kara yelled.

"With you there he'll only get in bigger trouble." Goku growled as he was using all of his strength, and struggled to hold her.

Kara looked at Goku.

"Please let me help! Goku, please I love him, and he is your son" Kara pleaded, as she trying to make her way towards him.

"Gohan is in no danger," The Supreme Kai said.

Goku look at Kara, "I know you care for him, just trust me he will be fine."

"No he won't, and I can't watch anymore," Kara yelled. Kara didn't settled down, and couldn't watch the horror any more what was happening to him. She tried to pull away from Goku, and he was losing his grip of her. The only thing was stopping her was the combined strength of Vegeta and Goku. She couldn't do nothing but to watch the horror.

Spopovich and Yamu kept chuckling. The device they were using to absorb his energy began to flash very bright making Gohan scream in higher discomfort. Kara shut her eyes and began to growl. She hated it see him get hurt and she couldn't do anything about it. Once the draining finished Gohan fell forwards not being able to feel anything. Spopovich and Yamu flew off in the air somewhere.

The Supreme Kai stepped in front of the fighters. "Don't move! All of you stay where you are! Kibito will take care of Gohan now. He has no need for your assistance."

"At least tell us what you're going to do with him." Goku said.

The Supreme Kai looked back at Goku.

"It's time I must follow them and find out where they are taking Gohan's power."

"You're leaving?!" Goku asked.

"I could use your help, I understand if you feel you have to stay here but I must go." The Supreme Kai said.

He took off in the air the direction Spopovich and Yamu went. Krillin looked at Goku.

"You're not really going are you?" Krillin asked.

He smiled a bit. "I don't think I have much choice, The Supreme Kai gave us his word that Gohan would be okay and I believe him. So unless I go with him, I'm never going to know what's going on around here."

Kara ran over to Gohan's aid, and ignoring everybody. She kneeled by his side, cupping his face and wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"Gohan? Can you hear me." she asked, his face only twitched. "Gohan, it'll be okay. I promise Hun."

She held him to her chest, and watched as the others flew off in the air after The Supreme Kai, and started to sob,

Mr. Alonsa approached Gohan and Kara. "Get a stretcher!" He yelled.

Kara looked back at him, "no, I've got him, he's the father of my child!" She lifted him up carefully and stared at him, Gohan was now unconscious. "It'll be okay. I think a sensu bean might help you. Or even some healing from Dende."

Piccolo looked at Gohan. "Fine then I'm going too, I don't like it."

"If you two are going then I'm going too." Krillin said.

Goku smiled at them. "Alright let's do it."

"I know I'm going to regret this..." Krillin mumbled, "Hang on I got to tell my wife where I'm going or else she'll kill me, I'll catch up with you guys."

Vegeta growled and stepped forward. "I know what you're doing Kakarot!"

Goku looked back at him with confused look on his face.

Vegeta stepped up to Goku then glared up at him "You're trying to skip out on our next match aren't you?!"

"Vegeta, can't you see that there's something more important going on here?" Goku asked.

Vegeta growled and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"You listen! After the next two matches we are scheduled to fight, and you will fight me! So if you leave you better make sure you come back. I ONLY ENTERED THIS STUPID TOURNAMENT SO I CAN BEAT YOU!" Vegeta yelled.

Goku smiled, "okay okay, I promise to put you at the top of my list of things to do when I get back."

Vegeta growled and let go of him. "You're only back for one day!"

Piccolo growled. "Were wasting time here, just come with us."

Piccolo flew off into the sky Goku landed on the ring just to check up on Gohan. Kara was lightly stroking his hair. "It'll be okay Gohan."

Goku looked down at Kara. "Watch him for me will you".

Kara nodded. "I won't leave his side."

Kibito looked at Goku, "Goku the others will need you. I'll take care of Gohan. You must go."

Goku nodded, and flew off. Vegeta growled and took off after him.

"I'm right behind you Kakarot so don't try anything funny." He yelled.

Goku smiled and all flew off faster. They spotted The Supreme Kai before them.

"Hey wait!" Goku called.

Kibito stepped forward to Kara, "Step aside."

Kara held Gohan close to her, and glaring hellfire at Kibito. "No, I'm not leaving him and he doesn't need your help."

"If you want him to be healed you will listen to me." Kibito demanded.

Kara looked over to him, and she sighed and set Gohan carefully on the ground. She had tears in her eyes, and stepped away looked with worry. "I'm not leaving him." Kara asserted.

Kibito nodded. "Very well, but I will be healing him."

Kara narrowed her eyes but nodded.

Kibito placed his red hand over Gohan's bare stomach where Spopovich and Yamu had drained his energy.

Videl watched in confusion Kibito healing Gohan. 'What is going on?'

Two workers with a stretcher appeared and placed it on the ground. "We'll take it from here."

"No you will not." Kara responded.

One of them gulped, "Madam, he has been stabbed."

Kibito growled scaring the two workers away. "Oh okay...He's all yours."

"He is mine actually." Kara hissed angrily.

Kibito began to restore Gohan's energy. His light tan skin was returning to its normal light tan, and his eyes began to open. It took a matter of seconds but his energy was finally restored.

"That should do it Gohan." Kibito said.

Gohan grunted as he stood up. Kara approached him and smiled.

"Are you okay?"

Gohan didn't register much at first. He rose an eyebrow and looked at Kara. "Why wouldn't I be? I've been through much worse than that, remember Brainiac"

Kara hit him on the arm. "What's wrong with you, you scared the living hell out of me. I thought I was going to be a single Mother."

Gohan hold her close to him, and raised her head, and wiped her tears away. "No more crying okay? I will never let that happen, I'm fine now."

Kara hold him closer to her, and kissed him deeply. "I'm glad you are ok. I love you, I wouldn't know what to do without my Wonder Boy." Kara kissed him passionately and deeply, and looked over to Kibito.

There only question was why did Gohan have his energy stolen in the first place.

 **A/N:**

 **Thank You for Reading Please Review.**


	11. Majin Who?

**Majin Who?**

Gohan glared at Kibito, "What the heck happen?" he asked angrily, and walked over to him and grad the front of his shirt. "I don't like being ambushed, especially in front of my family. Now tell me what is going on, or we are going to finish our match."

Kibito looked over to Kara to see if he was serious, and she glaring hellfire at him in return. "He is not joking; I'm not either, so talk."

Kibito just removed Gohan's hand. "I can't explain right now, if you two come with me I can. But we must hurry my master needs me." Before either of them could respond he took off in the air.

Kara looks over to Gohan. "Come on Wonder Boy, we should go that's where everyone else went."

Gohan just sighed, "Right Supergirl, let show my dad and the others what Wonder Boy & Supergirl can do."

Kara just grabbed Gohan's arm and took off after Kibito.

 **A Moment Later**

Gohan and Kara were able to catchup with Kibito and started to ask their questions.

"Okay Kibito, Kara told me about your master Shin is the Supreme Kai, and it is It obvious Spopovich and Yamu didn't enter the tournament to win. Why were they even there? I mean what did they do to me?" Gohan asked.

"Their master Babidi intends to resurrect his father's creation Majin Buu, but before he could do that he requires a tremendous amount of pure energy". He responded.

"So", Kara asked. "Why did he even send them to the tournament in the first place? They could have gotten Gohan's energy or even mine at any time they wanted."

"Babidi sent them to the tournament because he believed that would be the easiest place to gather the largest amount of energy. Only after they saw Gohan transform into a Super Saiyan he became their target. The Supreme Kai and myself knew that Babidi would send someone to the tournament so we also entered. The ball containing Majin Buu has vanished we have journeyed to where it lay before but found no signs of it. So we believed that it's in Babidi's grasp and he waits for the energy to open it, and upon his success the world will slip into darkness the like that has never been view by human eyes," Kibito responded.

"So who is this Majin Buu, and this Babidi person anyway?" Kara asked.

"Yeah? I mean if you want us to help you, wouldn't it help if you tell us." Gohan stated.

"Yes, long ago at a time when the human race was still in it's infancy here on earth a powerful wizard by the distant edge of the universe named, Bibidi, first appeared. With him he brought a terrible monster from his own creation whose sole purpose was to destroy the name of that monster was Majin Buu." Kibito explained.

"Why is this Buu guy dangerous?" Gohan asked.

"Majin Buu has no feelings or conscious. He was designed as an instrument of pure fear and terror. His single desire was to eliminate all living things and he was very good at it. With Majin Buu under his control, Bibidi was able to set the systematic destruction of all life in the universe. Hundreds of thousands of planets were reduced to rubble; entire galaxies were erased from existence. No force could withstand his evil power."

"Great another Frieza" Gohan said with a smirk. "But this Majin Buu might be a good challenge for us."

Kara smirked. "Careful Wonder Boy, you might break a sweat with this one."

Kibito look at the young couple. "No your wrong, both of you, there were five supreme Kai's at that time. Each one was a thousand times more powerful than the one you called Frieza. When they fought Buu, only one survived. He would have wiped out the entire Saiyan race with a breath, just like so many others."

Gohan just growled.

"Whoa that is not good." Kara said.

"In my master's time the Supreme Kai's Majin Buu became so powerful even that Bibidi had difficulty controlling him. Whenever he needed to rest Bibidi used a spell to seal Majin Buu in a ball where he would lay dormant until the counter spell was invoked. He used this spell to transport Majin Buu from planet to planet. The ball was sent here to earth was intended to be Majin Buu's next target."

"That's terrible," Kara said.

"Over time Bibidi's son found a way to revive Majin Buu, and he is here on earth." Kibito told them.

"And Babidi is the son of Bibidi right?" Kara replied

"Yes, and at any cost we must stop him."

"But what is he going to do?" Gohan asked.

"He intends to continue his father's work, he is going to release Majin Buu."

"So it's obvious the Supreme Kai was able to defeat this wizard, Bibidi, before he could unleash Majin Buu on the earth, but why he didn't destroy Majin Buu, but he chosed instead to leave him here lying dormant." Gohan wondered.

"My master thought it best that way. He believed that Bibidi was the only one who could free Majin Buu, he was mistaken in that belief. Bibidi's son is also a wizard, and if he isn't stopped Majin Buu will live again." Kibito said.

"So Babidi was controlling the guys from the tournament?" Kara asked.

"Yes, it is often the case in this universe and yours, the son is evil as the father."

"Great, why does that not surprise me?" Gohan said.

"Probably because we have seen this too many times back at home Wonder Boy," Kara answered.

"You two need to understand, we don't have an easy task ahead of us," Kibito barked.

"Maybe, but it is simple, all we need to do is stop Babidi from waking up Majin Buu, right?" Gohan said.

"Yes that's right, but I'm afraid that it won't be as easy as you two make it sound." Kibito replied

Gohan rolled his eyes. "What's the worst he could do? He's just a wizard."

"Babidi's abilities as a wizard should not be underestimated. It will take all of us to defeat him." He replied.

"Wow, sounds like this guy is pretty strong." Kara said.

"Babidi's strength lies in his magic; physically he is not very powerful. Nor was his father was but a wizard does not need to be. Instead his magic enables him to harness the evil that exist in the hearts of people like Yamu and Spopovich, and there by controlling their actions. Imagine if someone truly powerful came under his spell."

Kara just shivered from the memory of Darkseid, "He awakens the evil in people?"

Kibito just nodded.

"I don't understand, I mean The Supreme Kai had a chance to finish off Majin Buu when he fought Babidi's father, why didn't he take it?" Gohan asked.

Kibito just narrowed his eyes at Gohan. "It wasn't worth the risk, my master feared that any external stimulus might accidentally set him free. The ball in which Majin Buu was confined was hidden deep beneath the earth where no human could ever find it. So he allowed him to lie dormant. If his actions had cost him to be released he would have been powerless to stop him."

"We can't blame him for that, it was too risky," said as Kara began to slow down.

"Kara what's wrong? Are you okay?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kara replied who was getting worried about the situation.

"The Supreme Kai is farther ahead of us then I thought, we'll have to move faster to catch them" , Kibito said.

"No problem, but hold on just a second," Gohan said slowing down a bit so he flew next to Kara. "How are you holding up back here Kara?"

"I'm worried Gohan", Kara sighed and looked at him. "I can't go on; I think it is best if I went back the tournament, just in case anything bad happens."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Kara, it is more than that, tell me what's really wrong?"

"It's that wizard, Kryptonians and wizards don't mix." Kara replied gave a worried look to him. "And last thing I want to do is hurt you."

It all came clear to Gohan from the expression on her face. "It's not Babidi, it's Darkseid ?"

Kara shook her head up & down. "I'm sorry, but I'm just afraid what would happen if I get turned back into that person. And I don't want to take that chance if I don't have too"

"You are probably right, you should go back" Gohan looked at her. "It's starting to look like one of those days where it can get very dangerous, and we might need the Dragonballs, just in case."

"If it turns out like that, then I should be with our Panda Bear." Kara stopped and hold Gohan kissed him. "Promise me you will take care of yourself, and return to your family".

"Yeah," Gohan sighed with worry, looked at Kara and hold her hands. "Hun, don't you worry about that, you and Pan are the reason I will make sure I will come back." Gohan hold her tight, and stroke her hair. "When you get back there tell everybody what's going on, they're probably worried, and give Pan a big Kiss for me."

"No problem", Kara kissed him passionately and deeply. "You make sure you come back to us Wonder Boy."

Gohan kissed her again, "I love you more than anything else."

"Are you two finished?" Kibito barked. "We need to hurry, we have a lot of ground to cover,"

"Yep, thanks for waiting up" Gohan said. "That's not a problem," Gohan grabbed Kibito by his shoulder, and place is two fingers on his forehead to use instant transmission to the others.

 **Over the Mountains**

As Goku and the others were flying over mountains, Gohan and Kibito appeared by them

"Hey dad were here!" He yelled.

"Looks like your wife let go of your leash there Gohan." Krillin said.

"It's about time you caught up, I hate to beat Buu by myself." Vegeta said.

Gohan flew up between The Supreme Kai and Goku.

"We've been waiting for you." Piccolo informed.

"Thank you." Gohan said.

"Glad you're here son, looks like we got our work cut out for us again Gohan." Goku said.

"I heard." Gohan said.

"But hey let's have some fun this time! It's been way too long." Goku said.

"You got it!" Gohan agreed.

Krillin smiled, "they both sure seem relaxed, but then again Goku did say it was going to be an easy one."

The Supreme Kai was able to keep a good watch on Spopovich and Yamu."Look they're landing." He told them. "Suppress your energy; we don't want them to know we are here. Not just yet."

"But there's nothing out here." Gohan stated.

They all landed behind a large mountain and crouched down hiding from Spopovich and Yamu, and they suppressed their energy.

"Now Kakarot, we get to see how strong Majin Buu really is, and then we destroy him." Vegeta stated.

"Right Vegeta this Majin Buu needs to be put down for good," Gohan agreed.

"Is that Babidi, the one on the left?" Asked Goku.

"Wait, no it's not. It's one of his minions, Pui Pui." The Supreme Kai informed.

"Hey, that ground looks like it's been disturbed recently. Like it's been all dug up or something." Gohan noticed.

Kibito narrowed his eyes. "It's so obvious now that's why we couldn't find his spaceship when we were flying over. He buried the whole thing underground!"

"And that means there's a chance Babidi has learned that Kibito and I have followed him here to earth otherwise there would be no reason for him to hide his ship." Supreme Kai said.

Piccolo spoke up gaining everyone's attention. "I say we attack them now, the longer we wait here the more time we give them to resurrect Majin Buu."

"No we will bide our time." The Supreme Kai ordered, "they will release Majin Buu outside the ship, they wouldn't want it completely destroyed. We will wait for the right opportunity to present itself."

Gohan glanced over to the side where a home was sitting. When he did he saw a cute family of three, the bad thing was they were laying on the ground motionless, and reminded him of his own. 'They are going to pay for what they did here'. He thought to himself, and looked back to the ship when someone was coming out.

All the others watched as curiously as he did when two creatures emerged from the ship. One of them had red skin, a goatee, two horns, large pointed ears, and animalistic yellow eyes. The other was much a smaller alien creature.

"Dabura..." Kibito mumbled.

"What is he doing here?" The Supreme Kai asked.

"That cursed wizard, he's even managed to ensnare King of the Demons." Kibito said.

Goku looked over at The Supreme Kai. "Which one? Which one is Dabura?"

"The tall one." The Supreme Kai answered.

"I sense, he is strong." Gohan stated, "It is a good thing Kara went back to the tournament, because Babidi must be real powerful to control this guy."

"Of course Babidi is powerful. His magic lone is strong enough to control the King of the Demon World.

Goku and Krillin looked over slightly confused.

"What is this Demon World?" Goku asked.

"It's a shadow world that exist on the other side of this one. Like two sides on the same coin. One of you may be the strongest in this world but in his dark demon world Dabura is the strongest by far." The Supreme Kai explained.

Krillins eyes widened in shock. "Um guys, I'm beginning to feel a little outclassed here! I mean I'll still help you out if you think you need me but why don't i...I uh... Take the little guy."

"The little guy...is that Babidi?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes and he is the most dangerous of them all. Remember it is not his size you must concern yourself with, it's his magic. Just imagine the horror he could inflict on this world."

"So if this Dabura is that strong and Babidi has him what's going to keep us from falling under his spell?" Piccolo asked.

"That wizard seeks out people with the upmost desires in their heart, and once discovered he manipulates them, enhances them and ultimately uses them to control. This is how Dabura was captured. Once Babidi infiltrates a person's heart or mind his influence is complete. All he needs is to find but a trace to bring someone under his power. Only those pure of heart and free of selfless desires like us have a chance of fighting him successfully." Kibito informed.

Gohan just clinched his fists and teeth. "Just like Darkseid did to Kara."

"Well that will work for most of us but what about Piccolo and Vegeta, they always haven't been good you know." Krillin said to lighten the mood.

Piccolo growled and got in his face. "THIS IS NOT THE TIME!" He yelled.

They all watched when Babidi was handed the object that was used to drain Gohan's energy.

"Mmm so this has the energy stored inside." Babidi said.

Spopovich and Yamu smiled, "yes it does sir."

A smirk appeared on Dabura's lips.

"I never anticipated Dabura would be here too," Supreme Kai said. "I'm afraid this changes everything."

Vegeta glanced over at him and finally spoke, "surely The Supreme Kai isn't afraid is he?"

"Hmph, fine. You can cower up here behind the rocks if you want. I'll take them on myself if you don't have the stomach for it." Vegeta said with a smile.

Gohan glared at him, "you are right Vegeta, let's finish this. I can't let you have all the fun."

Krillin backed up a bit. "I'll let you two do that."

Goku looked back at Krillin.

"Krillin, these guys seem pretty tough, don't you think you should get back to your family?" Goku suggested.

Krillin smiled nervously, "well I like to stick around but it looks like you guys pretty much have everything covered without me."

Goku smiled, "I'd hate to think what your wife would do to me if I let anything happen to you."

Krillin blushed, "yeah I guess you know what it's like to be with someone who has a big temper but hey we love them. Besides don't worry about me, it is Gohan you need to worry about. Just think what Kara would do to you if you let anything happen to her precious Wonder Boy."

Gohan glared back at Krillin making shivers go down his spine. Goku smiled and looked over at his son.

"He's right you know." Goku said and place his hand on his shoulder, "I am proud of you son, Kara is a great woman, and you two are great parents to Pan. Besides it is your Mother we need to worry about."

Both men chuckled and looked away. - Babidi walked back over to Dabura's side and be glanced back at Spopovich and Yamu.

"You've done well, were now one step closer to achieving our goal." Babidi said.

They smiled.

"When you're as strong as us this kind of job is like taking candy from a baby." Spopovich said.

"Such a shame that your business with me is finished." Babidi said.

Spopovich and Yamu's smiles fell.

"I'm afraid I have no more use for you." Babidi said before laughing.

The Z fighters watched in shock when Babidi began to kill Spopovich with magic. All he did was stare at him with a big smile before exploding Spopovich's body.

"Too bad, you know I really liked him too." Babidi said.

"Yes, a terrible loss." Pui Pui said.

Dabura turned his attention to Yamu. "Now for our other friend."

Yamu screamed in fear and took off into the sky. Babidi looked at Pui Pui.

"Pui Pui, would you please kill him?" He asked.

Pui Pui smirked, "gladly."

He turned in the direction Yamu flew and extended his arm straight. He created a blast and easily killed Yamu.

Everyone stared eyes wide.

"This is bad." Goku said.

"They kill their own men." Gohan said.

Krillin backed up further a little.

"That's the cruel game Babidi plays. He seeks out only the most powerful fighters. He uses his magic to bring them under his complete control and when he has no more use for them he disposes of them as though they were diseased animals. If he frees Majin Buu he will destroy all life on earth just as he destroyed Spopovich and Yamu, that is Babidis evil wish." Kibito explained.

"Hey look, Dabura is standing outside by himself." Gohan said.

"But why is he?" Goku asked.

Vegeta's eyes widened. "He knows that we're here you fool!" He yelled.

Dabura flew up quickly and stopped when he placed a hand in front of Kibitos face. Before he could react, Gohan kicked & punched Dabura. Dabura disappeared as Gohan tried delivered another punched to him,

Dabura reappeared above the group, and looked down at the fighters with a smirk and then he spotted Krillin and Kibito. He spit and the saliva flew and hitting them.

"Oh no I should have warned them!" The Supreme Kai yelled.

Piccolo growled and glared at Dabura. "He is mine!"

He flew up towards him but Dabura spit on him as well. Everyone looked back and gasped when Krillin began to turn into stone. After him Piccolo turned into stone. Goku ran up front of stone Piccolo and gasped.

"What's happening to them?!" He asked The Supreme Kai.

"They turned to stone." He answered.

Vegeta gasped and looked over at Goku before looking back at Dabura. "What else these freaks have in store for us, Kakarot?"

"It's one of Dabura's powers, anything he spits on turns to stone." The Supreme Kai explained.

Gohan looked back at the statue of Piccolo angrily. "No Piccolo..." He said.

"We can do nothing for them now," The Supreme Kai said.

Gohan growled, "NO!" He said and tried to approach Piccolo.

The Supreme Kai stopped him. "Wait Gohan don't touch him!"

"Why not?!" Gohan asked.

"If we touch either of them they might break, then there's no possible way of putting them back together." Supreme Kai said.

"But...Piccolo..." Mumbled Gohan.

He looked back and glared at Dabura who was chuckling evilly in the sky. "I'll give you all one chance to run, take it. Or you might end up like your friend."

He flew off back in the direction of Babidi's ship. The Saiyans and The Supreme Kai all ran to the edge of the mountain and glared down at it. Goku and Gohan went back down in front of the statues of Krillin and Piccolo.

"What are we gonna do?" Goku asked.

Vegeta his grit his teeth. Goku looked over and turned to The Supreme Kai.

"Hey Supreme Kai, you said if we break them we can't put them back together, does that mean that there's a way to get my friends back to normal?" Goku asked The Supreme Kai.

"Yes, there's a way." Supreme Kai said.

Vegeta and Gohan looked back at him.

"They'll return only if we defeat Dabura." Supreme Kai said with a sigh.

Gohan smirked, "is that all? Good then it'll be easy. We'll have them back in no time."

The Supreme Kai gasped at Gohan, Goku walked up to his side with a serious look on his face.

"Let's do it dad, you and me together. Let's show them who they're dealing with." Gohan said.

Goku got a smirk on his face. "What are you waiting for let's go."

Gohan and Goku both began to fly towards the ship.

"Wait Goku you'll fall into their trap." The Supreme Kai said. "They're counting on the fact that you'll charge into the spaceship to stop them. It's safer for all of us if you just wait out here."

Gohan glared at the Kai, "No, I know how these villains work, and they are going to lose. One thing they are not counting on is pissing me off!"

 **Back at the Tournament**

Kara had just landed at the fighters waiting area to the ground next to 18, and who was with the others, and took Pan from Chi-Chi, and explained what the situation was.

"So what do we do now? Yamcha asked. "Should we go get the Dragonballs?"

Kara shook her head, "No not yet, besides my Wonder Boy can handle it and we won't need those Dragonballs." Kara started to tickle Pan, "isn't that right Panny, your Daddy is the strongest in the universe, even stronger then Grandpapa Goku."

Chi-Chi realized she hadn't seen Goten and Trunk since their match. "I wait a minute, where are the boys?"

Yamcha, Master Roshi, 18, and Kara all tried to sense the boys presence, but Kara also used her Kryptonian vision. "Don't worry about those two trouble makers they are just fine." She stated and gave a look to 18 to acknowledge the boys presence in the tournament

"I don't know about you guys," Oolong told the group. "I won't be worrying about the tournament, or the boys, I think we should get out of dodge. I feel much better if we all went to Kami's lookout just in case Gohan and the others can't stop Majin Buu."

Pan's narrowed her eyes at the pig and yanked his ears, and made him to yelp.

"Please take control of your devil child." He pleaded. "Please whatever I done King Kai please forgive me."

Kara glared hellfire at him with her eyes glowing red. "Panda Bear here doesn't like it when people talk about her daddy, neither do I." Pan let go of the pig's ears.

Chi-Chi smiled of how Kara and Pan handled Oolong. "Yeah, beside my Goku is there to handle it just in case." Chi-Chi told the pig.

"Don't you forget my Vegeta is with them, my prince will take on this Majin Buu with one hand," Bulma ensures the group as well.

"I don't think so," Chi-Chi said bluntly. "If you don't remember he is the reason why my poor little Gohan had to beat Cell for him."

"Now listen Chi-Chi," Bulma replied defensibly. "That was not Vegeta's fault he didn't know how strong Cell would have gotten. And if he did he wouldn't have let it happen. Besides he has been training non-stop ever since to prevent another Cell."

"Well it is a good thing Goku is there with him then, if Gohan can't handle it," Chi-Chi stated. "After all Goku never lost a fight,"

"That's why he is wearing a halo over his head?" Bulma pointed out.

"Goku fights to protect people, and not out there for cheap thrills like your husband." Chi-Chi replied

"If it came down to it Vegeta will beat Majin Buu, not Goku," Bulma informed her.

Chi-Chi and Bulma got into each other faces, kept saying Vegeta and Goku names over and over again, while the group looking at them with a confused look on their faces.

Yamcha tried to break up their argument. "Please ladies isn't this little childish, besides if came down to it, I can handle Majin Buu."

Chi-Chi and Bulma just hit him down, and both yelled "NO!"

18 just rolled her eyes, and look at Kara. "In that case we definitely need the Dragonballs, after the short fight."

Kara and the group just laughed.

As they were laughing from Yamcha's display, Mr. Alonso came running up the group.

"Hey you two, there you are. Yamcha, Chi-Chi it has been a long time, Jackie Chun is that you baby," He announced. "Please tell me you guys are entering this tournament, since clearly the others are not going to come back, probably because they are on one of Goku's crazy adventures right."

"No we will not", Chi-Chi just shrugged. "Of course they are, those men always running and looking for danger, and my son Gohan is not much better. I really tried but he is too much like his father. "

"So Mr. Alonso, are they going to cancel the tournament?" Kara asked to change the topic.

"Luckily not, we will be drawing new lots for the remaining fighters in about an hour, so you two should rest, or grab a bite to eat, we will call you when we are ready." Mr. Alonso told them. "Did any of you have seen Mighty Mask by any chance?"

Kara pointed to the locker rooms. "I think he went in the locker rooms Mr. Alonso."

Mr. Alonso nodded and made his way to the locker rooms. "Hey thanks, it is good to see you guys again."

18 picked up Marron and turned the group. "Since me and Kara got some free time now, how about we get something to eat, and eat like normal people for a change, before we win this tournament and get the Dragonballs."

The group left the waiting area, and Pan had Oolong in tow by his ears, "Oh the humanity, what did I do to deserve this torture by this devil child. I know I shouldn't be eating bacon but so delicious."

 **A/N**

 **Thanks for the reviews they really help please keep them coming.**


	12. The Second Round

**The Second Round**

Hercule is cowering in his suite from what he saw earlier in the ring.

"Oh man this is not good; everyone is going to know that I'm a fraud. Even worst I have to go out there and fight them, how I'm going to get out of this." Hercule thought for a moment.

"I know, right before they attack I just fake a stomach ache, and give them a megaton punch in the crotch." Hercule face brightened up started doing poses in front a mirror on how he was going to deliver his punch. After a few minutes, his expression had change to grim.

"Who am I kidding that is not going to work on them?" Hercule just got more depressed. "Heck I should break my own leg or something so I can't compete in this tournament if I have face them, and the next one I just hire that Sun Girl or Booster Gold Videl keeps talking about. Yeah Booster Gold, I could just pay him off. He can beat the competition for me, and take a dive. After all I am the people's champion, they can't lose faith in me, he would understand."

Hercule brightened up with his plan and flopped down on his couch, and picked up a cigar and saw a picture of Videl. Hercule look at it, and thought to himself. " _I just hope you forgive me Videl if you ever find out about the truth._

 **…**

Mr. Alonsa went to the ring with all of his confidence to settle down the crowd; at this point they were growing impatient and throwing trash into the ring. "Ladies and Gentleman, I'm sorry to inform you some of our contenders will be not coming back." Mr. Alonsa ducked down from the glass bottles at being thrown at him. "Please Ladies and Gentleman, Please settle down! I'm trying to tell you we are going to restart the tournament!" The crowd finally settled down, and waited for the announcement.

Mr. Alonsa regained his composure to readdress the crowd. "Alright folks, it has been decided. We will continue the tournament, between our six remaining fighters. That's right folks; we will have four incredible matches leading up to our grand championship match. We will start with the most important match first, you know him, you love him: our Hercule! vs last tournament runner-up Jewel!"

Hercule's confidence boosted up from the moment he heard his fans cheering him on, and didn't have to fight the Z-fighters. He jumped up onto the arena, accidently doing the splits before doing a ridiculous poses in the middle of the arena.

"Now Folks," Mr. Alonsa said to readdress the crowd. "This is an important match folks, because the winner of this match becomes our new champion, and gets to defend their title in the final round of this tournament! SO LET'S GET THIS TOURNAMENT STARTED!"

…

Kara and 18, were in the waiting area waiting for their next match. Kara just sighed out of boredom and looked to 18.

"18, was it wrong for me for coming back here, instead of staying with Gohan and the others?" Kara asked in deep thought, and was wondering she made the right decision.

18 cocked an eyebrow. "What makes you ask that?"

"Just that I feel I should be there, but also I know I need to be here for Pan if anything happens." Kara replied.

"Kara, regardless what happens they will be fine. Gohan and Goku haven't let anyone down," 18 replied. "Besides tell me the real reason why you came back? I know it wasn't just to protect Pan, when me and Yamcha are here, you know we are perfectly able to protect her right. "

"It's that Wizard," Kara told her. "Did I tell you about how Gohan and Kal saved me from Darkseid?"

18 nodded.

"When they found me I was brain washed by him. The only thing I could remember was how powerful I had felt, and the freedom from not needing to keep myself in check anymore. It felt so good to let go. Weird thing is I actually enjoyed it, until I started to hurt Kal and Gohan." Kara felt a shamed for what she did. "I had no-control of myself at the time, and Darkseid made me believe I did and that was the sick game he played."

"Kara," 18 said to get her attention. "We all have our past demons we have to deal with. The truth is I very doubt that you will turn back into that person. Remember when that happened to you were just a girl then, but you are not now Kara. If you are afraid you will turn back into her and hurt Gohan you won't, because you love Gohan too much,"

Kara smiled regain her composure. "Thanks 18 I needed that."

After a few minutes of watching Hercule's match Kara turns to 18. "You know for a fraud he is not half bad."

"I agree," 18 replied. "I feel sorry for him though, because he is going to lose today."

"I'm wondering based off his match, is he paying off this jewel guy or does he actually know how to fight?" Kara asked

"I believed it's a little from column A and B," 18 replied. As the both girls continued to watch his match, and seeing Hercule winning by a knockout, and breaking Jewel's nose from his megaton Punch.

"I think more from column A, so Jewel is definitely getting paid," Kara smirked caused both of them to laughed.

Videl cringed out of anger from overhearing their conversation. "What makes you two think my father is paying off his opponent. If you two have been watching he just beat Jewel without a problem with his signature Megaton Punch. That punch could kill an average person."

"Oh please spare me," 18 stated sarcastically. "That buffoon wouldn't even last ten seconds in the ring with my husband. And not even five seconds with me and Kara."

"Your husband is a cheater, just like you Kara" Videl defended. "That's the only reason you were able to beat Spopovich. There is no other way to explain how you could have beaten him."

"Please princess," Kara rolled her eyes. "Your Father is going to lose today, and you would have gotten yourself hurt if you had to fight Spopovich."

"Hurt?" Videl questioned. "You are the one is going to get hurt." Videl was fumed she wanted to punched Kara, and her friend, but was stopped hearing announcement from Mr. Alonsa.

"So Princess are you ready?" Kara questioned Videl with a smirk. "I hope for your sake you are."

"Oh I' am ready," Videl replied her and narrowed her eyes. "Are you going fight in that? Or strip for the crowd?"

"No I'm just going to beat you in it princess." Kara responded with a pitched here cheek, and went to the ring

Videl gritted her teeth; "this going to be fun." She followed her to the ring, and ignoring Mr. Alonsa introductions, and cheers from the crowd.

Videl took her stance and stared at Kara and waited for the start of the match, and Kara was stretching blowing kisses to Pan, and hear start of the match.

In a blink of an eye, Videl charged towards to Kara, who found it amusing. "So that's how you want to start?" Kara chuckled. "You really don't know what you're getting yourself into Princess".

Videl dashed across the ring towards Kara, and met with afterimage of Kara. Videl was left confused from scanning the ring and finding two Kara's.

"Oh right folks."Mr. Alonso announced to the crowd. "What a match we are having? Kara just used the turtle hermit patented afterimage technique. She just had shown us what any martial artist is truly capable of."

Kara recalled her afterimages to one, and smirked. "So princess, are you ready?"

"Look blondie," Videl smirked. "You are not the only one has been training for this tournament." Videl jumped up into the sky and placed her hands close to the center of her face, with her fingers spread toward her eyes, and yelled. "Solar Flare!" a bright light blinded the arena.

When the light had faded Videl delivered a kicked to Kara's head, and found another afterimage of her. Kara appeared behind her, and tapped her on her shoulder. "Over here princess," Videl turned around to deliver a punch to her face, met with another afterimage.

"Come-on princess I thought you trained for this tournament, I don't have all day." Kara smirked.

Videl narrowed her eyes. "Good thing you are fast Kara, because one punch from me you will be an easy knock out. After all being fast and easy is the only way you know Kara."

Kara just chuckled and not letting Videl's insults faze her. "Just like your father's matches go, huh? They are always too short, and he is always easily being knocked out. Of course that's if those matches would be like if he ever had an honest one."

Videl was getting mad. "MY FATHER IS A GREAT MAN! A HERO, HE SAVED US FROM CELL! UNLIKE THOSE TRICKSTERS WHO COULD NOT BEAT HIM! THAT'S WHY I PROTECT SATAN CITY! I TRAINED VERY HARD TO BRING CRIMINALS TO JUSTICE AND PROTECT PEOPLE! ONE DAY I'M GOING TO BE A HERO JUST LIKE HE IS! UNLIKE YOU! YOU LOVE MAKING FUN OF HIM AND ME, BUT YOU NEED PEOPLE LIKE US, AND WILL BE THERE TO PROTECT YOU! I JUST WISH YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND WHAT MEANS TO BE A TRUE HERO, OR EVEN JUST TRYING BEING ONE FOR ONE DAY!

Kara just smiled making a list what she had alone accomplished before coming to this world. "Nice speech princess, but I still don't buy it. I'll tell you what I will stop using my afterimage technique, and give you one minute to finish this, if not I will."

"You are going to regret this blondie." Videl clinched her fist went to Kara fist first, but Kara stepped aside to avoid her attack, and laughed. "You supposed be the city's great protector and you can't hit me". Videl grit her teeth, and went at her with series of kicks and punches. Kara was blocking her pathetic attacks with ease with one finger. Kara got bored with Videl, and stepped on her head and took to the air. "Hey Princess, you are two slow, and I'm on all whole other level then you, so you better just quit before you embarrass yourself, or get yourself hurt."

Videl eyes narrowed with rage and flew up to her and started to engage her again. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT GOHAN SEES IN YOU, LET ALONE HAVING A KID WITH YOU. I IMAGINE YOU TRICKED HIM, MORE THAN LIKELY YOU WERE BEING A DRUNKEN SLUT THAT DOESN'T EVEN KNOW YOUR DAUGHTER'S REAL FATHER IS, AND TRICKING GOHAN TO THINK HE IS!

Kara just avoid her attacks and paid no attention to her, and counted to herself, and landed at the very edge of the ring. "Ok Princess, times up, I will give you a free shot to knock me out of the ring". Videl went full speed at Kara, and blindly with rage from losing to Kara's mind game. Videl roundhouse kick Kara's face with full force, that broke her leg against Kara's Kryptonian invulnerability, and shouted in pain as she was laying on the floor of the ring and holding her leg in pain.

Kara used her X-Ray vision and bent over to her. "See princess you did get hurt, just stay down."

Videl got up to her best ability and punched her in the gut with full force, and breaking her arm.

"Poor little Princess, now not only your leg and arm is broken, but your pride as well." Kara picked her up, dropped her down out of the ring gently, and looked at the announcer. "The Princess needs her royal stretcher." Kara left the ring with the whole crowd confused, except for Chi-Chi and company cheering for her on her victory.

"ALL RIGHT FOLKS" Mr. Alonsa announced to the crowd. "That match definitely is going to be one remembered; hopefully our next match is just exciting. We have former competitor Mighty Mask, he might not have did so well in the last tournament, but he been training very hard since then. He might come out on top in his match. Now for his opponent a new comer to the tournament scene, here comes a blonde bombshell, with a wacky name number 18." 18 walked her way up into the arena with her arms crossed and.

Kara stood in the waiting area door with Hercule who was too scared to acknowledge her. "18, show this guy what a real fighter can do."

"Give it all you got 18!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"GO MOMMY I KNOW YOU CAN WIN," Marron cheered.

Mighty Mask charged at 18, sending flurry of punches that 18 simply dodged without much effort. 18 caught Mighty Mask's wrist from another punch and sent her elbow into his chest, sending the two disguised as Mighty Mask sprawling across arena, but not falling out. Hercule, gasped in shock at seeing the fighter sent across the arena so easily.

"Mighty Mask and 18 have engaged in battle, who will turn out the winner?" Mr. Alonsa narrated while the audience as well as Hercule and Kara watch with shock and boredom respectively.

18 appeared in front of Mighty Mask just has he got up, with some issue. She teased the disguised boys with a smirk on her face, only causing Trunks to grow frustrated. "Let's take this into the air, Goten." Trunks whispered. Mighty Mask took off into the air. 18 shook her head in amusement and took off after them.

"18 playing with this poor fool", Oolong stated.

Yamcha furrowed his eyebrows. "What I want to know is how Mighty Mask can fly." He said. Master Roshi chuckled, but didn't say anything while ChiChi and Bulma agreed in a murmur of words.

"Both fighters have taken into the air and neither are showing signs of stopping!" Mr. Alonsa said.

Once in the air, Mighty Mask and 18 begun exchanging blows in fast pace through the air, leaving the crowd confused as to how they were actually fighting in midair. 18 appeared behind Mighty Mask and sent a kick to him bring him back to the ground. Before the boys hit the ground, they stopped only for 18 to appear before them again and send a punch to the gut. 18 hit Mighty Mask in the back once again, sending the boys into the arena in which they created a crater.

"Uh, hello there, Mighty Mask. Have you thought of giving up?" Mr. Alonsa said nervously.

Mighty Mask jumped back up. "I never give up, time for round 2!"

Mighty Mask started circling 18, who quickly started getting fed up with following the boys in a circle. Mighty Mask charged at 18, landing a hit on her cheek. 18 glared at him, and sent a kick to him. 18 and Mighty Mask engaged each another in series of punches and kicks in midair. Mighty Mask found himself outmatched with 18's speed, and strength, and broke away from her.

18 and Mighty Mask stared each other down. "We can't win Goten."

"I know we just go Super Saiyan," Goten suggested. "We be strong enough her then Trunks."

"Good idea Goten, with this outfit no one will recognize us, just like Batman." Trunks commented.

The two demi-Saiyans begin fly around 18, and transformed into their Super Saiyan state, and declared. "Times up, 18 we are going win no time now. Since Super Mighty Mask is Here!"

"I get it," 18 chuckled, "We have a couple of Super Saiyans. Now they are mine."

Before 18 could go for Trunks and Goten, had to dodge an energy beam from Trunks, and look at the damaged it had caused. 18 just look shocked the power and damage the two young demi-saiyans had caused, knowing fighting these two can be dangerous to the audience. "I think it's time you let me win Trunks and Goten!"

Goten and Trunks gasped. "Oh no, we're busted!" Trunks said.

18 narrowed her eyes and formed a destructo disc in her hand, and swung it at the boys, causing them to panic at the sight with Trunks going one way and Goten going the other. 18's disc sliced through the white sheet, separating the boys. The crowd and Mr. Alonsa gasped in shock at the sight while the boys realized what just happened. The bottom half of the white sheet that was around Goten slumped down, showing his face, while Trunks pulled his off, revealing himself.

"No matter what, we got to finish this match." Trunks said confidently. "Let's go."

However, before either of the boys could move to land a hit on 18, Mr. Alonsa spoke up through the microphone. "Hey, the two of you cannot fight together! You're disqualified!"

"Oops, it sounds like we're in trouble." Goten observed.

"Yeah, let's go." Trunks agreed before they took off. "You're tournament was stupid!"

"Hey, Goten! Where are you going?" Chi-Chi yelled out in a furious tone of voice with Bulma was just as furious at her own son.

"Yeah Trunks. Get back here!" Bulma joined in, only to no avail.

18 landed back on the ground. "18 has done it. Mighty Mask has been disqualified since he was two people and that means there is only one match left before our grand championship match. 18 get advance to Kara for the right to challenge our champion Hercule folks." Mr. Alonsa announced

Kara walk to the ring and hearing half the audience cheering for her and the other half for 18, and comments about everyone wishing they had cameras for the hottest cat fight of the century.

Kara and 18 took their stance and waited for the start of their match. When it had started they rushed at each other and met in the middle of the ring causing big shock wave that knock back the audience, and finding their hands locked in competition of strength. The power was generating between them was shocking, even to Yamcha and Roshi it was mind blowing. Both women's power was causing the entire Island to shake, and the ground being pushed right under them. 18 was giving off lightning from her body, and Kara's eyes were glowing beyond red. 18 and Kara knew this was going nowhere, Kara was going to blast 18 with her heat vision, before she could deliver, 18 gave Kara a double drop kick to her chest, and sent her across the ring. Kara caught herself, and 18 appeared above her to strike her down, and Kara disappeared from her and appeared across the ring. 18 and Kara stared and studied each other down, then engaged each other of series of punches and kicks.

The audience couldn't believe what they were seeing, because they couldn't see anything just air burst in every direction. Yamcha and Roshi were even having some difficulty following their movements.

"Oh Man," Yamcha was shocked. "This does not look good at all."

"What's happening!" Chi-Chi demanded and yanking on his shirt. "18 better not hurt her, she still has to marry Gohan and give me more grandchildren!"

"Settle down," Yamcha said, and peeled her off of him. "Kara & 18 are fine, they are just really fast. It's just hard to keep track of them. I haven't seen speed like this since Goku and Cell, it's unbelievable how fast these two are."

"Yeah Baby! A Little More!" Roshi said with excitement, as he was looking at a woman who was bending over across the arena with binoculars. "I wish I had Kara's X-ray vision right now, it would make this tournament even better."

Bulma smacked Roshi on his head. "Can you please stop being a pervert just for one day!" Before Roshi could have responded they heard and felt a shockwave.

18 and Kara were pushing each other by their forearms in another competition of strength. Kara gave a left punch to 18's face with enough force that would even make Goku to flinch. 18 didn't even move, she gave Kara a ki blast at her abdomen that made the audience to cringe. When the smoke cleared Kara smirked, and threw 18 over her shoulder into the air. 18 caught herself, and landed across from Kara gracefully.

"I have to say Kara, you are quite skilled."

"Thanks 18 that means a lot from you." Kara replied. "I have to admit if I didn't train with Gohan for this tournament, this match will be yours easily."

18 stretched a little. "I think our little warm-up is over Kara. I want to see how well Gohan trained you. Be warned I know everyone's moves and techniques, and I know how to counter them."

"Good I was hoping to test myself today." Kara clinched her fists and powered up with Ki energy. Her power began shake the entire island again with high force winds, Kara let out yell when she finished.

"Wow Baby," Roshi was surprised from her power. "Now this cat fight is getting serous between these two."

"Seriously how strong is she?" Yamcha exclaimed. "I hope 18 is careful, can me bad for her."

"Is Auntie Kara going to hurt mommy," asked Marron who was worried from all the adult's reactions from the fight.

Bulma picked her up and sat her on her lap, "Of course not honey your mommy is just getting started."

18 used her power scanner to read her power level, and smirked. "Impressive Kara, you are almost as strong as Gohan was when he fought Cell. I'm not surprise though how much effort it took you call upon your power."

"I just wanted to put on a show." Kara replied while 18 powered up effortlessly, and Kara raised eyebrow. "I wish I could sense your power level 18, because I would like to know how strong you are."

18 gave Kara a smirk look. "Believe it or not Kara, we are about the same right now. Unlike you I didn't trained to achieve this, it was birthday/wedding gift from Bulma"

"YOU UPGRADED HER?" Yamcha exclaimed. "I KNOW SHE IS KRILLIN'S WIFE, BUT WHY WOULD YOU UPGRADE HER?"

"Dr. Gero had a few fatal design flaws I needed to fix." Bulma informed. "And since Gohan was missing at the time it seemed upgrading her was a great idea, and Vegeta and Krillin agreed."

Kara and 18 just stood there in silence. Kara took to the air and place her arms in front of her fist closed knuckle to knuckle and yelled. "Krypton Storm!" 18 saw a huge sphere, and dozens of Ki blasts coming down upon her. Kara appeared a cross the ring and waited for 18 to appear from the smoke, and yelled. "Nova Blast!" 18 saw a 15 foot Ki ball coming straight at her, and she couldn't dodge. 18 caught her attacked with her hands, and was being pushed back by it. 18 kick the ball onto the sky, but returned to her like Yamcha's sprit bomb. 18 grabbed the Kara's ki ball, and flew it upwards, and sent a blast it high above in the air to be disbursed safely. 18 looked down to Kara, and she was charging up another Ki attack, she had her hands in a circle in the middle of her chest. "It's over now 18, I got you in position for my next attack."

"I don't think so Kara," 18 sneered. She puts her hand forward and charges a yellow energy sphere. "Unlike you I have the advantage here. I'm able to dodge your attack. But you can't with mine. If you do it can take out half of the arena."

Kara eyes widen "You are bluffing."

"Maybe, or maybe not," 18 told the Kryptonian teen. "We both know we can wipe out this island without thinking about it. I suggest you don't." 18 let go of her High Pressure Energy Cannon.

Kara extended her arms, and shot off her attack, and yelled. "Sun Cannon Blast!" Both of the beams met in the middle, and cause a bright light flash and shockwave. The audience found Kara and 18 in ki beam struggle, for Yamcha it was like reliving Gohan and Cell over again. Kara and 18 where struggling for control. Kara was losing ground, and remembered what Gohan had told her she need to let go, she increased her power. 18 had found she was losing to Kara now, and put up ki shield around herself, and went fist first to Kara. Kara jump away for her planet shattering punch, and looked at her in disbelief.

"You are going to lose Kara," 18 told her get out of her daze. "You are nearly out of energy. My scanners are telling me your energy is dropping fast. Your last attack depleted your energy Kara, and it's just a matter of time when you will lose."

Kara just smiled. "I don't think so 18 you are wrong," Kara powered up. "If you remember my body absorbs the sun's energy 18, so I can play with you all day."

"Good," 18 smiled. "Ready for round three?"

Kara powered down and landed gracefully outside. "Sorry 18, but I only entered this tournament to see if I can measure up with you guys. I see from our match today I have much to work on, but I still can keep up with you. So thank you."

18 was speechless for a moment. "Are you sure Kara?"

Kara shook her head yes, "100 percent 18, if we keep going like this, it can get very dangerous. Besides I had fun, we continue this later." Kara started to walk back to the waiting area and turned back to 18 with big grin on her face. "After all 18 there is more than one way to win a fight." Kara continued to walk back to the waiting area and knowing she accomplished what she came here to do, and hearing the crowd cheer for them.

18 was confused for what she said about other ways of winning a fight, until she heard Mr. Alonsa announcement, and it came all clear to her. _"No No No No,"_ she said to herself. "You are going pay for this Kara!" Kara just giggled in the waiting area.

Hercule jump in the ring and gasped and got into a shaking stance. "You are no match for the champ!" and thought to himself. _'Maybe I can pay her off?'_

 **…..**

 **Elsewhere**

Three Saiyans and Supreme Kai entered Babidi's ship, where they discovered that there were four levels to the ship and had to beat a fighter on the first three before getting to the bottom.

To decide who would fight first, the three Saiyans played a game of Rock Paper Scissors. Vegeta won so he got to fight Pui Pui first. Babidi used magic to transport them to a distant planet. After quickly defeating Pui Pui as opponent on that planet, they were transported back to the ship where they lower down to the second level. There, it was Goku's turn to fight Yakon. Goku and the others are sent to Yakon's home world of darkness. There, Goku killed Yakon.

Now it's Gohan's turn to fight, and Babidi is no rush to produce him an opponent.

"Who do they think they are for keeping us waiting so long?! Come on!" Vegeta demanded.

Gohan had determined smirk on his face, and punched his palm with his fist. "Dabura better be next, I want to finish this soon."

"There's no telling," Goku said with wonder. "It's like a game show what behind door #3."

"This is not a game dad," Gohan told his father. "We don't know who they going to send, and what abilities they have, it's kind of exciting."

"I know son," Goku walk over him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I can't wait to see how much you've progressed over the years. You were just a boy when you defeated Cell, I bet your at least twice as strong now, and there is no telling how much stronger you have gotten."

"It's kinda funny dad," Gohan laughed and scratched the back of his head, "Thinking back to Cell, he seems to be a piece of cake now, compared to the challenges I faced."

"Oh yes," Vegeta glared at Gohan. "Playing superhero with a bunch of caped morons you could have crushed was a real challenge."

"I had my moments," Gohan glared back at him. "I did kill an evil version of myself."

"What Trunks had told me he was insane," Vegeta stated. "If he acted like a real Saiyan prince you will be dead, but he toyed with you." Before Gohan could have respond to Vegeta the door finally began to slide open

"What not possible." The Supreme Kai exclaimed when he realized who was on the other side. "It's Dabura!"

The Demon King smirked and stepped into the room. "I must say I'm impressed, hardly anyone makes it to stage three. So now you must face me which means: you will progress no further."

"About time," Gohan gave him a glare. "After I kill you, who will protect your boss?"

Vegeta gave him his classic smirk, "your boss must be nervous if he sends out his number one guy. Why doesn't he come out himself huh? Is he too scared?"

"Let's dispense with the idol talk, I'll dispose of all of you together." Dabura said.

Gohan put his arms out, "It's my turn to fight and that's what I'm going to do."

"You impudent fool." Dabura growled.

"This is a lousy place to have a fight though," Gohan took a stance. "It's way too small, a secluded place in the mountains sounds good or the desert. I just don't want to destroy the ship when I kill you."

"Silence Boy!" Dabura growled, "You will fight me here and now." He got into a stance and glared at the demi Saiyan. He was ready to fight when he heard a voice.

"Dabura wait a second!" Babidi said. "I was just thinking and it might not be such a bad idea to pick another location for the fight, you see to revive Buu were going to need the spaceship intact."

Dabura stood up straight, "yes I understand."

"Any preferences?" The evil wizard asked.

Dabura smiled, "perhaps a planet similar to this one. I don't want an unfair advantage."

Babidi laughed, "dear me, you really want to show them don't you Dabura? Very well as you wish."Babidi said a spell and suddenly a wind blew and took them to their next location; a mountain filled land with a pink sky.

"Well let's begin shall we?" Dabura said.

Gohan punched Dabura without warning, and send him flying across. "Come on! You supposed to be the Demon King! That's All You Got!"

Dabura appeared across from Gohan, and wiped is mouth. "Consider that being your one free shot; I will not let that happen again." The Demon King took is stance

"Gohan, stay focused." Goku said.

"Right dad." Gohan responded.

Gohan and Dabura disappeared and engaged each other of series of Punches and kicks. Dabura was able to kick Gohan down to the ground. Gohan picked himself up, and look for Dabura. The Demon King appeared behind Gohan, and grabs his tail and placed his foot on his back, and it was hurting him, and Dabura said.

"You stupid Saiyan, what makes you think you can challenge me. I know about your kind's weakness, with your tail. So now you will die?"

"What makes you think you had found my weakness", said Gohan as he threw Dabura into a boulder with his tail.

Dabura got up and rushed at him, and Gohan engaged him in another series of punches and kicks.

"Impossible," the Supreme Kai muttered."

Goku watch his son with amazement "Just think Supreme Kai, my son Gohan is not nearly at his full power."

Dabura caught Gohan's leg threw him in a mountain. Gohan engulfed the rocks in gold energy and emerged as Super Saiyan 2.

Super Saiyan Gohan stared down the Demon King as the real battle prepared. Dabura growled and he glared at him. Vegeta crossed his arms.

"Finally, now we'll get to see a real test, let's see how this Dabura fellow does against a Super Saiyan." Vegeta said.

"Yeah, it always makes things more interesting that's for sure." Goku said.

The battle commenced with Gohan quickly punching Dabura in his stomach. It instantly caused him to spit out saliva. Gohan punched him in the face sending him to the sky, and then he appeared behind Dabura knocking him to the ground. Gohan landed beside the crater he had knocked Dabura in then created a blast in his hands. Once finished, he sent into the crater. "Come on Dabura, show your true power, you can't win at this rate."

The Supreme Kai was watching in shock. "Amazing."

"Well what about it Dabura?" Gohan said.

Dabura chuckled inwardly," you want a glimpse of my true power? Well so be it, I didn't know you were in such a hurry to die."

"Me?" Gohan chuckled. "You are the one is going to die."

Dabura growled out a scream as he powered up. Green electricity surrounded his body as his power increased and the mountain he was standing on began to crack. As their battle rose on Gohan was still besting the Demon King. Gohan was definitely proving to be a challenge to Dabura, he ended up firing a blast at Gohan thus making him fall into the water.

Dabura stood on the edge of a rock with the ocean in front of him. He has his arms crossed and a serious face as he awaited for Gohan to pop out of the water. He shifted his yellow snake-like eyes from side to side when Gohan didn't pop out. Two energy blast emerged quickly from the water. When they flew towards Dabura he kicked them away into other mountains. Gohan popped out of the water then ran into Dabura's incoming blast.

"Gohan!" The supreme Kai gasped.

Dabura smirked, "is that all the power your transformation yields?"

Gohan just smirked, "I hope you are having fun because I going to finish this."

Gohan punch Dabura into the gut, and he landed on the rocks in front of the water and Gohan floated up above the water.

"I can sense your power decreasing, it's only a matter of time before this will be over." Gohan said. "I suggest you will turn my friends back before I kill you."

Dabura chuckled, "I wouldn't count on it."

"To bad," Gohan place his right arm in front of him and yelled, "Masenko!" Dabura couldn't move out of the way and was engulf by his attack.

The Supreme Kai was in shock from Dabura's defeat by the hands of Gohan.

….

"DABURA NOO!" Babidi screamed in disbelief. "How could he be defeated." Babidi turned to his minions. "I need all of you go out there and kill the Supreme Kai."

One of his minions stepped forward nervously, who look a lot alike Cui. "Master I know one of the men, the short one next to the Supreme Kai. He used to work for the Planet Trade Organization, he was one of Frieza's top lieutenant's. He cleansed and helped to wipeout countless planets."

"Well that changes things." Babidi received an evil smirk from this new information. "I think I found myself some new recruits." He started his spell.

….

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and the Supreme Kai are still the third stage of the ship, and Gohan was pissed and wanted end this game.

Gohan smashed his fist on the door. "Come On Babidi, Open Up So We Can Finish This Now!"

"It's useless boy," Vegeta told him. "The wizard is scared. You can have your hissy fit all you want, but it won't do any good."

"Vegeta is right." Goku place his hand on his son's shoulder. "You need to calm down son. We need to stop wasting our energy, and focus another ways to get to Babidi."

"Goku is right Gohan," the Supreme Kai reasoned. "We need to concentrate on what is Babidi is planning next, and how to stop it. He is probably gathering himself more soldiers to abide some more time."

"No that's enough," Gohan shrugged Goku's hand off his shoulder. "I'm done playing games, especially when it requires for me being the bate."

"The boy is right," Vegeta interjected. "I say we just blow this ship up, and track down the wizard."

"Right Vegeta," Gohan agreed and charged up a blast at the door with Vegeta.

"Please don't do this, I beg of you." The Supreme Kai pleaded. "You might accidently release Majin Buu."

"I hope so," Vegeta told Kai with his classic smirk. "That way I can show him the true power of a Saiyan Warrior,"

Before Goku or the Supreme Kai could have abject even more to their actions, the Wizard spoke.

"I'm sorry my dear Supreme Kai for the wait." Babidi chuckled over his crystal ball. "It's not supposed to be that easy to get to me. I found myself even more stronger fighters than Dabura. Once you defeat them I will let you come in."

The Supreme Kai grew more concerned, and turned to Goku. "Goku we need to be ready for anything comes through that door."

"Agreed," Goku crossed his arms and rubbed his chin. "I'm wondering though who can be stronger then Dabura?"

Before the Supreme Kai could respond they heard screams coming from Gohan and Vegeta. The Supreme Kai and Goku's eyes widen in shock, from seeing Majin M tattoos on their foreheads

 **A/N:**

 **1\. What do guys think?**

 **2\. Can Goku beat Majin Gohan and Vegeta?**

 **3\. What about Kara can she help?**

 **4\. Will 18 take dive for Hercule?**

 **5\. Is there or will be any redemption for Gohan and Vegeta?**

 **6\. What reasons why and how Gohan become Majin?**

 **Thank You for reading and please review.**


End file.
